L'Empathe et le loup
by MadisonHeby
Summary: Vivant recluse et à l'écart du monde, une femme se fait kidnapper par des Mangemorts avant d'être confrontée à un monde dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Si elle se pensait malade, elle découvre vite qu'il n'en était rien : elle n'était qu'une Empathe.
1. Intro

Alors hum, bonjour ! Ca fait trèèèès longtemps que je n'ai rien publié sur ce site. Je débarque un peu comme une touriste, j'avoue. Mais en fouillant mon ordinateur, j'ai retrouvé une histoire presque complète. Je l'écrivais à l'époque juste parce que j'adorais ça et je ne comptais pas la publier car je ne sais pas si elle aura un quelconque public. Mais je tente, sait-on jamais.

Elle est très longue. J'ai plus de 500 pages à l'heure actuelle et je n'ai pas fini. Il s'agit d'une histoire alternative se passant au cours de la dernière année d'Harry à Poudlard. La subtilité, c'est que c'est l'histoire d'une OC. Je publierai la suite au cours de la semaine, j'espère avoir quelques retours sur ça. Je ne suis pas certaine que beaucoup de personnes lisent encore des fanfictions en vérité. Advienne que pourra ! Bonne lecture à tous ^^

* * *

L'obscurité était profonde, au point que même les immenses arbres les plus proches étaient difficilement perceptibles. Seule la lueur de la lune blanche parvenait à clarifier l'air de ses rayons fantomatiques, créant des ombres et des jeux de lumière inquiétants. Une légère brise balaya la forêt. Les branches basses renâclèrent tandis que les cimes des sapins oscillaient avec force.

Soudain, une branche fut écartée promptement pour dégager la voie d'une jeune femme terrorisée. Un regard en arrière lui confirma qu'elle n'était pas suivie de près. Elle reprit sa course, emplie d'inquiétude. La jeune femme esquiva un buisson touffu mais ne put éviter les lianes de ronce qui bordaient l'étroit chemin de terre. Elle glapit de douleur, mordit sa main pour maîtriser la douleur diffuse qui assaillit ses pieds. Elle ignora la souffrance et repartit à la hâte, boitillant légèrement. Des épines étaient fichées dans sa peau, elle le sentait. Essoufflée, le cœur affolé et les jambes tremblantes, la jeune femme n'en pouvait plus. Elle jeta un regard circulaire et elle tomba sur un arbre à la circonférence satisfaisante pour cacher son corps. Elle gagna rapidement le large tronc et s'y adossa. La jeune femme baissa la tête, tenta de réprimer ses sanglots et ses gémissements, apeurée à l'idée de se faire attraper. Elle se baissa et toucha ses mollets baignés de sang frais et égratignés sur leur longueur. Elle descendit encore sa main et la retira net. De profondes épines de ronce s'étaient enfoncées dans la peau tendre de ses pieds. Méfiante, la jeune femme se redressa et prudemment, glissa la tête derrière le tronc.

Elle se força à réguler sa respiration, devenue sifflante par l'effort et posa une main sur sa poitrine, percevant le battement effréné de son cœur. La jeune femme déglutit difficilement, la gorge sèche et écouta la forêt, essayant de percevoir le danger qui la menaçait. La forêt était plongée dans un silence calme. Les animaux dormaient à cette heure avancée de la nuit tandis que le vent sifflait doucement à travers les branches des sapins verts. Les bruits naturels ne l'effrayaient pas et c'est avec un soulagement tout relatif que la jeune femme s'adossa mieux au tronc d'arbre pour souffler sa peur. Elle avait réussi à semer ses assaillants, ce qui constituait un véritable exploit vu l'état dans lequel elle était. La jeune femme observa le sombre ciel étoilé et sourit doucement, les larmes aux yeux.

Soudain, un bruit lointain l'affola. Se redressant brusquement, elle regarda de nouveau derrière la faible protection du tronc d'arbre et scruta l'obscurité avec avidité, priant pour qu'elle ait rêvé ce bruit. Le grognement qu'elle avait perçu plus tôt retentit de nouveau, tout près. Trop près. Le cœur affolé, la jeune femme se détourna et sprinta à travers les arbres râpeux, slalomant les rochers noirâtres et les buissons épineux. Des larmes dues à sa peur panique et au vent froid coulèrent sur ses joues rougies par la course. Ses jambes la faisaient souffrir tant elle les sollicitait et ses pieds meurtris par les épines la faisaient boiter tant et si bien qu'elle finit par trébucher. Terrorisée, elle se releva en s'accrochant à un arbre et regarda derrière elle, incapable de s'en empêcher. Elle ne vit rien mais sentait que si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle risquait de ne jamais revoir le jour. Avant même qu'elle ne se soit détournée, le grognement brisa le silence de la nuit. La jeune femme ne put retenir le gémissement qui traversa ses lèvres. Sa respiration incontrôlée la trahit tant elle sifflait. Les larmes débordants de ses yeux écarquillés, elle parvint à voir à travers sa vision brouillée le petit chemin qu'elle avait entreprit de suivre et se lança. Elle courut encore, son instinct prenant le relais sur sa raison. Elle fuyait ce qui la menaçait, ignorante des souffrances de son corps. Un autre grognement animal surgit derrière elle, dans son dos. La jeune femme accéléra encore, pleurant de peur et glapissant sa douleur. D'un regard en arrière, elle vit enfin ce qui la poursuivait depuis le crépuscule.

Un énorme animal recouvert de fourrure sombre la traquait de son pas puissant. La jeune femme s'en détourna, le cœur paniqué et le souffle court par la vue terrifiante de la bête. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'échapper au loup. La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur le sol, esquivant de nouveau les ronces bordant le chemin. Mais lorsqu'elle avisa l'épaisse racine qui crevait la surface de la terre sèche, elle s'affola. Elle ne pourrait jamais lever les jambes et sauter par dessus. Alors qu'elle entendait dans son dos à seulement quelques mètres le grognement perpétuel de l'animal, elle lâcha un bref cri de panique alors que ses pieds s'emmêlaient et ses jambes cédaient sous elle. Légèrement assommée par le choc, elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna sur le dos, la tête lourde et les jambes sans force.

Le regard de la jeune femme fixait le ciel noir et la lune blanche. Ronde. Elle laissa échapper un autre gémissement, enroué par sa gorge sèche et roula la tête sur le côté. L'animal s'approchait doucement sur ses quatre pattes, la gueule ouverte et les dents dévoilées. Son grognement devint ronronnant tandis qu'il avançait son long museau près de son visage. La jeune femme sentit la somnolence vouloir l'emporter et le noir se faire dans sa tête. Pourtant, la peur sourde qu'elle ressentait depuis plusieurs heures ne la laissait pas s'évanouir. L'énorme loup rendu noir par la nuit la renifla du visage jusqu'à ses pieds ensanglantés, près desquels il s'attarda. La jeune femme ramena ses jambes près d'elle et voulut dans un acte désespéré repousser la truffe inquisitrice de l'animal hors norme loin d'elle. Lorsqu'elle le toucha, il grogna méchamment en plantant ses yeux brillants dans les siens. Apeurée qu'il ne la morde, elle laissa tomber ses mains sur son ventre, légère défense à sa chair tendre et fixa le loup à la dérobée. Il sembla se calmer lorsque soudain, la jeune femme entendit de nouveaux bruits. Incapable de lever la tête vers eux, elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit des hommes s'approcher de son corps épuisé et poussiéreux. Méfiante face au loup qui grognait de nouveau, elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté, encore étourdie par sa chute et sa course paniquée, et vit quatre silhouettes encapuchonnées. Elle sentit la peur grandir dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle comprenait qu'ils ne lui voulaient pas du bien. Et surtout qu'elle allait sans aucun doute mourir sous peu.

-C'est bien elle, fit une voix grave et profonde. On peut l'emmener maintenant. Ligotez-la et méfiez-vous du loup.

La jeune femme vit un homme lever la main et, sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, elle sentit une corde rêche s'enrouler tel un serpent autour de son corps faible. Le loup à son côté grogna davantage et s'agita. Un éclair rouge surgit du petit groupe et la jeune femme se sentit partir dans le monde des songes.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour ... j'avais dit que je reviendrais la semaine suivant le post de l'intro mais j'ai flippé des retours. Je crains que cette histoire ne plaise pas en fait. Je vous le dis tout de suite, c'est un Fenrir/OC. Je n'ai jamais vu Fenrir Greyback comme la bête qu'on aperçoit dans les films donc je vous demanderai d'enlever cette image de votre esprit et de tenter de voir le personnage que j'ai redessiné. J'en ai pas fait un bisounours et j'ai approfondi l'aspect loup-garou. Enfin, je vous laisse avec ça. Vous me direz si ça vous accroche ou pas ! **

* * *

Des voix la gênaient. Elles parlaient sans qu'elle n'en distingue la signification et elle s'en fichait bien. Elle se sentait seulement épuisée et désirait plus que tout retomber dans les limbes. Mais les bruits alentours la dérangèrent. Elle ouvrit les yeux et prit conscience qu'elle se trouvait sur un carrelage glacé qui la fit frissonner. La chair de poule la hérissa et, mal à l'aise, elle glissa son corps sur le dos. Le plafond était loin et de hautes et larges fenêtres venaient agrandir la pièce. De lourdes tentures vertes tapissaient les murs et s'écoulaient sur le sol brillant de propreté. Promenant son regard sur la largeur de la pièce, la jeune femme vit qu'elle était tout bonnement immense. Fronçant les sourcils, elle comprit enfin qu'elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit et que le fait qu'elle se trouve sur le sol représentait un problème en soi. Encore hébétée, la jeune femme reprit ses esprits doucement. Peut-être s'était-elle encore évanouie mais ça n'expliquait pas la pièce inconnue. Soudain, elle entendit une voix à sa gauche, aiguë et sifflante :

-Elle semble en bien mauvais état.

-Elle s'est enfuie dans la forêt, Mon Seigneur, expliqua calmement une autre voix.

Soudain, à l'entente de la forêt, la jeune femme se souvint. Elle avait senti qu'on lui voulait du mal et elle avait couru à l'abri de la forêt de sapins. Cependant, un énorme loup la traquait et l'avait finalement débusquée alors qu'elle s'écroulait sous l'épuisement. Des hommes en noirs l'avaient retrouvée.

Paniquée, la jeune femme ne put que rouler sur son côté pour voir qui avait parlé et peut-être comprendre. Son regard tomba sur un homme semblait-il au corps long et fin, la peau translucide et le visage défiguré. Les yeux écarquillées et la respiration affolée, elle essaya de se mettre sur les mains et se redressa lentement. Elle scruta l'homme et vit que son visage n'avait rien d'humain. Son nez inexistant, sa bouche sans lèvres et ses yeux rouge sang la terrorisèrent. Elle sentit les larmes s'acheminer dans ses yeux pour déborder et couler librement sur ses joues. Se détournant de cet être, elle fit le tour de la pièce et constata qu'elle était au sol, entourée par une cinquantaine de silhouettes drapées de capes noires, le visage masqué pour certain. La peur au ventre, la jeune femme ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'elle faisait là, dans cette pièce luxueuse cernée par de sombres silhouettes menaçantes. La jeune femme poussa sur ses bras et s'assit sur le sol. Mais alors qu'elle allait se relever, ses jambes la lancèrent. Elle baissa les yeux et à travers sa vue floue, elle vit ses pieds et ses mollets ruisselant de sang. Sa peau était parcourue d'entailles et des épines épaisses se faisaient voir par endroit, fichées dans sa peau tandis que ses muscles la tiraient. Des courbatures apparaissaient douloureusement. Elle glapit à la vue de ses jambes et n'osa même pas les toucher. La jeune femme releva la tête vers l'homme inhumain, attendant qu'une quelconque explication lui soit fournie. Elle ne dit rien cependant, terrorisée à l'idée qu'on la réprimande pour sa parole.

L'homme au visage translucide amorça un pas vers la jeune femme et s'approcha lentement d'elle. Incapable de bouger du sol, elle ne put que le voir avancer dans sa direction, le souffle haché et la peur lui comprimant la gorge. En voyant son visage de plus près, elle constata qu'il souriait, mais pas d'un sourire accueillant. Cet homme semblait mauvais. Il était mauvais. La jeune femme sentit alors, par delà la peur qui affolait son cœur, une curiosité et un sentiment de puissance lui étreindre la poitrine à l'en faire mal. Arrivant alors à moins de dix mètres d'elle, la douleur de ses émotions lui noua la gorge et elle gémit bruyamment son incompréhension. La jeune femme était terrorisée et ne raisonnait même plus. Sa poitrine était broyée par ce qu'elle éprouvait et plus l'homme avançait, plus elle souffrait. Lorsqu'enfin il s'accroupit à sa hauteur, elle sanglota violemment en le sentant. La poitrine compressée et les yeux révulsés, elle entreprit de reculer le plus vite possible de cet homme inhumain. Elle en avait la confirmation maintenant.

-Reculez, allez-vous-en. Ne me touchez pas, grogna-t-elle de sa voix enrouée et affolée.

La jeune femme cherchait à s'éloigner autant qu'elle le pouvait. Il ressentait mais son être lui criait qu'il ne ressentait pas d'une façon naturelle. Il était profondément malsain. Elle recula encore, rampant sur le sol sans solliciter ses jambes meurtries. Elle voulait seulement qu'il parte loin d'elle. Après quelques mètres, elle sentait qu'elle reprenait le contrôle. Elle était assez loin pour pouvoir relever les yeux vers lui et le voir sourire d'un air ravi. A travers sa propre peur, elle savait qu'il était satisfait. Non, il jubilait littéralement. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lâcher d'une voix tremblante et choquée :

-Vous n'êtes pas humain.

L'homme rit doucement et lui demanda d'un ton doucereux :

-Que ressens-tu, petite ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, encore traumatisée par ce qu'elle avait perçu de lui. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il attendait vraiment une réponse de sa part. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait.

-Réponds, ordonna-t-il, plus durement.

Apeurée par une éventuelle colère, elle lâcha misérablement :

-J'ai peur.

L'homme la regarda étrangement, perplexe. Il sortit alors de sa poche un long et fin bâton de bois et le pointa vers elle. Sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait, la jeune femme se demanda si elle n'était pas tombée dans une sorte de secte un peu extrémiste. Pourquoi l'avait-on traquée comme ça ?

-Ne bouge pas, tu ne sentiras rien._ Légilimens_.

La jeune femme sentit sa tête basculer en arrière tandis qu'elle sentait son esprit partir. Elle avait des fourmis dans les membres et son instinct lui criait qu'elle était en danger. Sauf qu'elle ne voyait pas de danger _immédiat_. Soudain, son esprit se relâcha. Le corps tremblant, elle replia les jambes sur le côté près d'elle et maintint son corps stable grâce à ses bras. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et affaiblie, comme lorsqu'elle n'avait pas mangé. La jeune femme releva la tête vers l'homme et avant même de le voir, elle sentait qu'il était perdu, voire légèrement en colère. Sa joie avait vite disparu. Il fronça les sourcils et baissa son bâton de bois.

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu es, fit-il d'une voix sombre.

Elle le regarda d'un air méfiant et recula encore lorsqu'elle sentit sa colère monter. L'homme inhumain s'approcha rapidement d'elle et tourna autour, comme un animal. La jeune femme, le sentant trop proche, agrippa sa poitrine de ses mains et souffla d'une voix brisée :

-Éloignez-vous, je vous en supplie. Partez !

-Pourquoi ? la pressa-t-il, avide.

-Vous n'êtes pas humain, ça fait mal ! paniqua-t-elle, cherchant sa respiration.

Incapable de supporter sa présence plus longtemps, la jeune femme se redressa tant bien que mal et s'éloigna elle-même de l'homme dans son dos. Elle mit une quinzaine de mètres entre eux avant de sentir ses jambes céder. Elle s'écroula au sol, soulagée par la distance, et sentit sa vision s'éclaircir. La douleur la faisait tourner de l'œil. Elle posa son front moite sur le sol glacé et respira doucement pour retrouver son calme. Même si la situation lui sembla désespérée, tant qu'elle était loin de l'homme, elle en serait bien contente.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu es mais tu as conscience de ne pas être comme les autres, murmura-t-il, sans s'offusquer de la distance qu'elle avait mis.

La jeune femme se redressa encore et s'assit sur les fesses face à l'homme et baissa le regard, penaude et fatiguée.

-Donne-moi ton nom, ordonna-t-il fermement.

-Aghna O'Donnell, répondit-elle doucement.

Si on l'avait kidnappée, c'est qu'ils devaient déjà la connaître.

-Maître, nous n'avons pas besoin d'elle. Elle ne sait rien de notre monde et elle semble faible, marmonna une femme à la chevelure folle en s'approchant prudemment de l'homme inhumain.

-Détrompe-toi, Bella. Elle nous sera utile. Il faut simplement prendre notre temps. Elle est certes ignorante mais lorsqu'elle sera formée, elle sera un élément non-négligeable, expliqua-t-il calmement à la femme.

Aghna se recroquevilla sous le regard inquisiteur de cette femme, Bella. La jeune femme la fixa un instant et perçut ses émotions. Cette femme aux cheveux noirs était un vrai mélange de rage et de dévotion. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ses émotions défilaient trop rapidement et sans réelle logique pour que ça soit normal.

-Commençons les explications, petite, débuta d'un ton théâtrale l'homme au visage de reptile. Tu sais depuis longtemps que tu n'es pas comme les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

Aghna reporta son attention sur lui, perplexe. Elle ne savait s'il se payait sa tête ou s'il était sérieux. Cependant, elle acquiesça.

-D'après toi, quelle est ta particularité ?

Elle se figea. Est-ce que ces gens savaient ce qu'elle avait ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient comme elle ? Aghna les scruta tous un par un, soudain éveillée à la possibilité de ne plus être seule à ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle déglutit doucement et, le cœur battant de se voir ridiculisée, elle marmonna :

-Je … je ressens certaines choses. Je sais ce que les gens autour de moi … ressentent. Que ce soit physique ou … émotionnel.

L'homme sourit de toutes ses dents, satisfait. Apparemment, il s'attendait à cette réponse.

-Et sais-tu ce que c'est ?

Aghna hocha la tête en signe de négation. Elle pouvait certes ressentir des émotions et des sentiments qui n'étaient pas à elle mais dès qu'elle parlait de ça à quelqu'un, on la regardait bizarrement en lui disant qu'elle était simplement trop émotive. Elle-même y avait cru au début mais après plusieurs années à ressentir ce qu'elle ne devrait pas ressentir, elle s'était finalement avouée qu'elle était différente. Même ses parents l'avaient ignorée, pensant qu'elle avait une autre lubie inexplicable.

-Vois-tu, nous tous ici sommes différents. Nous sommes différents des gens que tu as côtoyé toute ta vie durant, reprit-il.

-Vous aussi vous ressentez les gens ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, pleine d'espoir.

L'homme rit à nouveau.

-Non. Tu es la seule ici à avoir cette capacité. Nous sommes des sorciers, nous manipulons la magie depuis notre naissance et vivons avec.

Déçue d'être encore seule à pouvoir ressentir les gens, Aghna baissa la tête. En parallèle, son explication sur les sorciers lui sembla … invraisemblable. Il devait se moquer d'elle, tout comme le peu d'ami qu'elle avait pu avoir dans sa vie. Dès qu'elle évoquait ce qu'elle ressentait, elle était dénigrée.

-Tu ne me crois pas, constata l'homme.

Aghna ne bougea pas, inquiète si elle répondait par la négative. Alors, l'homme devant elle leva la main qui tenait toujours son bâton de bois et d'un complexe mouvement, fit jaillir de son extrémité une gerbe de feu qui atteignit le plafond, illuminant la pièce de son éclat rougeoyant. Ahurie, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux devant l'élément brûlant. Soudain, le feu faiblit et se métamorphosa sous ses yeux en eau, provoquant la naissance de vapeur sous la chaleur. La vague d'eau, en suspens dans l'air, se déversa sur le sol et courut vers elle. Hébétée, elle ne put que regarder l'eau s'abattre sur elle en une vague impressionnante pour disparaître aussitôt. Le souffle court, la jeune femme observa ses vêtements et vit qu'elle n'était même pas mouillée. La vague avait disparu avant de l'atteindre.

-C'est de la magie. Tu es toi-même magique à un degré moindre cependant, continua l'homme.

Soufflée, Aghna dut s'avouer que l'homme n'avait pas menti. Elle venait de le voir créer du feu puis de l'eau avec du bois … La jeune femme se frotta le visage de ses mains, tant de questions tournoyaient dans sa tête.

-Je suis une sorcière aussi alors ? demanda-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

-Ton cas est particulier, petite. Tes parents n'ont jamais fait de magie devant toi ? Des événements étranges n'arrivaient pas chez toi ?

Aghna réfléchit à sa vie, à ses parents mais ne vit rien qui semblait étrange. Elle fit non de la tête et scruta l'homme réfléchir.

-Doit-on te considérer comme une sang-de-bourbe ou une moldue ? Hum, non tu es magique malgré tout, se demanda l'homme en déambulant distraitement.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil. Elle commençait à se demander si ces gens n'étaient pas tous fous. D'un œil, elle scruta l'assemblée de silhouettes anonymes et les écouta. Elle sentait que chacun avait ses peurs, ses colères, ses joies. La plupart était très méfiant, tandis que certains autres jubilaient. Personne n'était comme Bella qui ne cessait de dévisager l'homme à la peau translucide avec un air adorateur.

Un petit groupe d'hommes ouvrit soudainement la grande porte d'entrée en bois épais. Ils étaient cinq et chacun portait des vêtements déchirés à divers endroits, comme s'ils s'étaient trouvés dans un trou empli de ronces. Chose surprenante, ils gardaient tous les pieds nus. Encore plus perplexe, Aghna sentit sa peur grimper de nouveau alors qu'elle s'était tassée. Qui étaient-ils ? Elle voulait bien qu'ils soient sorciers, qu'elle soit aussi une sorcière mais la traquer, la ligoter et l'effrayer sur le sol d'une pièce luxueuse, c'était trop.

-Aghna ? fit une voix grave emplie de surprise.

A l'entente de cette voix, la jeune femme ainsi que toutes les silhouettes se tournèrent vers sa provenance. Un des hommes du groupe qui venait d'entrer la regardait d'un air proprement choqué. Aghna le reconnut aussitôt :

-Fenrir ? s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

-Oh, comme c'est amusant. Une connaissance ? s'enquit d'une voix mielleuse l'homme reptilien en s'approchant de Fenrir.

Aghna le scrutait avidement. La peur qu'elle ressentait laissa la place à la peine et à l'incompréhension. Elle baissa la tête sans le lâcher du regard, cachant son visage de ses longs cheveux et ramena ses jambes près d'elle, comme pour se protéger de cet homme imposant. Elle le vit d'ailleurs regarder l'homme à la peau translucide et il baissa promptement la tête devant lui en signe de respect. Ou de soumission ? En tout cas, ce geste ahurit la jeune femme. Jamais elle n'avait vu Fenrir baisser la tête devant qui que ce soit. Elle se sentait perdue et la tristesse s'emparait d'elle tandis qu'elle revoyait cet homme brun.

-Oui, Maître. C'est elle que j'ai traqué dans la forêt ?

-Tout à fait. Sans toi d'ailleurs, je pense qu'elle se serait enfuie. Tu seras récompensé pour l'avoir arrêtée, conclut-il.

-Merci, Maître, répondit Fenrir d'une voix atone, encore sous le choc.

Aghna commençait à paniquer, l'angoisse se battant avec une incompréhension grandissante.

-Dis-moi alors, Fenrir. Qui est-elle et d'où la connais-tu ? ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Fenrir releva la tête vers la jeune femme prostrée et ensanglantée sur le sol. Il ne semblait pas encore réaliser qu'elle était là. L'homme reprit un air plus digne et souffla :

-Elle s'appelle Aghna O'Donnell. Elle a … trente-et-un ans. C'est une moldue née de parents irlandais. Je l'ai connue il y a six ans dans une forêt. Nous avons été fiancés, finit-il d'une voix blanche.

Pour la première fois, des exclamations surgirent de l'assemblée de silhouettes noires. Certains semblaient outrées, d'autres dégoûtées, tandis que certaines voix masculines sifflaient. Aghna, humiliée par le résumé, les huées de l'assemblée et les émotions pêle-mêle qu'elle ressentait, pleura sa peine. Elle posa ses mains sur son visage ruisselant de larmes amères et fixa Fenrir tristement. Une première question vint dans son esprit. Aussi humiliée soit-elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer d'une voix brisée :

-Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

L'assemblée se tut, curieuse. Fenrir la scrutait avec la même avidité depuis qu'il était entré. Aghna remarqua alors qu'il avait du sang sur la joue. Derrière lui, les quatre autres personnes semblaient particulièrement attentives à la scène. L'homme brun lui, se redressa de toute sa hauteur et souffla, fatigué d'avance.

-J'ai fait un choix il y a cinq ans. C'est tout.

-Ça n'explique rien, se lamenta-t-elle.

-Tu ne fais pas parti du monde magique, ce choix ne te concernait pas, grogna-t-il.

-Elle n'est pas vraiment moldue, Fenrir, susurra l'homme.

Incrédule, l'homme torse nu se tourna vers lui et l'interrogea :

-Maître ?

Aghna sentait par delà les quinze mètres qui les séparaient qu'il jubilait intérieurement. Il semblait adorer la situation et cela l'inquiéta. Frottant ses larmes, elle remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa son menton dessus, les bras entourant délicatement ses mollets meurtris. Elle était épuisée et ne comprenait rien.

-Elle n'a certes jamais été éduquée dans une école de magie et donc ne connaît pas notre monde car elle n'est pas à proprement parler une sorcière. Cependant, après maintes recherches, j'ai finalement réussi à trouver ce que je cherchais. Cette femme est une Empathe. Elle est capable de ressentir les émotions et les sentiments des gens qui l'entourent.

-Empathe ? murmura Aghna, hébétée.

A la réflexion, ce terme existait bel et bien mais elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il signifiait pour eux. Rapidement, elle avait compris qu'elle avait une certaine sensibilité aux gens autour d'elle mais jamais elle n'avait pensé que sa capacité serait magique. Ou même qu'elle portait un nom.

-Exact, petite. Une Empathe. Cependant, tu ne possède presque pas de magie en toi. Tes capacités magiques sont bien trop faibles pour être canalisées par une baguette. Tu n'as que ton Empathie mais ça m'est amplement suffisant.

-Pour quoi faire ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai de grands projets pour toi. Chez les sorciers, il existe une technique pour entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, pour fouiller les moindres recoins de sa mémoire. C'est la Légilimencie. Cependant, elle possède deux défauts. Le premier est qu'un sorcier expérimenté et relativement puissant peut s'il le souhaite modifier sa mémoire. Il se souvient toujours de sa vie mais aux yeux des autres, il a vécu autre chose. La deuxième faiblesse de la Légilimencie est que, si un sorcier peut percevoir les souvenirs d'un autre, il ne peut en revanche connaître ni ses émotions ni ses sentiments. Par ailleurs, je pense qu'une fois affaibli par son ressenti, un sorcier peut être plus facile à fouiller, expliqua-t-il d'une traite.

Aghna mit un certain temps à assimiler tout ça. Elle ne comprit presque rien.

-Tes capacités couplées à un bon Légilimens doivent nécessairement vous rendre très puissants. Personne, même le plus grand sorcier ne pourrait résister à ça.

-Mais à quoi ça servirait ? s'enquit Aghna d'une voix faiblarde.

-Sache, petite, que dans le monde sorcier, c'est la guerre. Nous nous battons pour la suprématie des sorciers sur les êtres dénués de capacités magiques. Évidemment, certains voient mon entreprise d'un mauvais œil et tentent de m'arrêter, narra-t-il en marchant devant les silhouettes noires, l'air pensif.

Aghna le regardait d'un air choqué. Si ce qu'il racontait était vrai, cela signifiait que les gens parmi lesquels elle vivait étaient tous en danger. Mais en plus d'être totalement ignorants du danger qui les menaçait, ils n'avaient que peu de chance de résister. Elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de rejouer la scène impressionnante à laquelle elle avait assister lorsque cet homme avait maîtrisé les éléments. Comment pouvait-on contrer un tel phénomène quand on n'en comprenait pas le principe ? Le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme s'accéléra encore alors qu'elle comprenait peu à peu dans quoi on l'avait embarquée. Elle qui ne rêvait que d'une vie paisible et sans remous, elle était quasiment forcée d'aider un homme qui se disait sorcier à combattre d'autres êtres humains qui n'avaient rien demandé. Ils étaient tous dingues pour suivre un mégalomane pareil.

-Nous reprendrons notre conversation plus tard, petite. Il te faudra du temps pour assimiler tout ce que je viens de t'apprendre et j'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce que je vais faire de toi, conclut alors le sorcier, rangeant sa baguette de bois.

L'assemblée sembla s'agiter doucement. La jeune femme frotta encore les larmes qui dévalaient un peu avant ses joues et se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir marcher et où elle allait être placée. Elle se doutait que venant d'un homme aussi malsain, la vie ne devait pas être rose pour tout le monde et elle priait pour ne pas se faire ligoter comme elle l'avait été en arrivant.

-Va rassembler tes loups, Fenrir. Je veux que l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard soit avancée à demain soir, ordonna-t-il.

Aghna fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Fenrir avait des loups ? Elle vit l'homme à la peau translucide se tourner vers elle avec un sourire étrange avant de s'adresser à elle :

-Pose ta question, petite.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux. Elle se sentit soudain stupide lorsqu'elle s'imagina poser la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit.

-… des loups ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

Elle vit Fenrir serrer la mâchoire. Il était contrarié, comprit Aghna. Elle reporta son attention sur l'homme inhumain et l'observa avec méfiance jubiler tout seul.

-Ton ancien fiancé que voilà est bien plus qu'un sorcier.

Aghna déglutit difficilement tant sa gorge était serrée. Elle n'avait même pas fait le lien entre la présence de Fenrir et ces sorciers. Il en était forcément un lui aussi. Si toutefois, il ne se payait pas sa tête. Elle braqua son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Elle sentit la peine s'accroître au fond de sa poitrine mais elle la réprima. Elle allait fondre en larmes.

-Fenrir Greyback est un loup-garou de naissance, clama le sorcier, victorieux.

Les yeux d'Aghna s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Les Empathes, elle acceptait. Les sorciers, pourquoi pas. Mais des loups-garou, merde. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de laisser filer un léger « Ça existe aussi, ça ? » qui amusa grandement l'auditoire de silhouettes encapuchonnées.

La jeune Empathe réfléchit alors et se rendit compte que, en plus de lui avoir caché son statut de sorcier qui aurait expliqué certaines choses, il lui avait aussi camouflé sa nature de … loup-garou. Aghna souffla et plaqua ses mains sur ses joues, complètement perdue. Elle ne le connaissait pas du tout en fait. Cette vérité lui fit mal au cœur. Elle voulut encore pleurer sa tristesse d'avoir été dupée ainsi mais elle baissa les yeux au sol, incapable de le regarder encore.

-Narcissa, conduis-la dans une chambre et aide-la à soigner ses jambes. Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, somma-t-il.

Aghna, par delà ses larmes, vit alors une femme blonde d'une grande élégance s'avancer calmement vers elle. Plus elle approchait et plus Aghna pouvait sentir la peur et la détresse de Narcissa. Cette femme apparemment pleine d'assurance vivait dans une angoisse perpétuelle qui lui pourrissait l'existence, ce qui surprit la jeune Empathe. Si cette femme était ici, elle était nécessairement du côté de l'homme inhumain. Pourquoi avait-elle peur ? Aghna, curieuse, se concentra sur elle et, derrière cette peur affolée, elle sentit un amour profond. La jeune femme laissa immédiatement tomber lorsqu'elle comprit que ses actions étaient motivées par cet amour, c'était commun comme réaction. De peur d'envahir cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Aghna essaya de détourner son attention d'elle.

Narcissa s'arrêta devant elle et jeta un regard à ses pieds bien trop meurtris pour pouvoir servir. Embarrassée et apeurée que cette femme s'agace de son incapacité, elle baissa la tête piteusement. La blonde appela alors un homme à proximité, qui s'approcha à son tour.

-Porte-la, elle ne peut pas marcher, lui fit-elle d'une voix flûtée et hautaine.

La jeune femme au sol écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsque l'homme se pencha pour glisser ses mains sous ses genoux et dans son dos pour la soulever rapidement.

-Whou ! s'exclama-t-elle une fois en hauteur.

Elle entendit l'homme ricaner et la jeune femme fut soudainement assaillie par lui. Elle qui voulait s'accrocher à son cou n'osa pas bouger davantage et resta immobile dans ses bras. Il était un homme plutôt serein mais Aghna sentit qu'il n'était que dans une période de calme. Une douce colère bouillonnait tranquillement au fond de lui et il suffisait de peu pour qu'il éclate. Se tassant un peu plus, la jeune femme cacha son visage grâce à ses longs cheveux châtains, très utiles lorsqu'elle voulait masquer les rougeurs de ses joues.

Mais avant de sortir de la pièce par une porte en bois massif, la jeune femme tourna son regard vers Fenrir Greyback, immobile depuis qu'il était entré. Lui aussi la scrutait. Elle ne savait pas à quoi il pouvait bien penser et ça l'intriguait. En le regardant, elle vit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment changer depuis cinq ans. Toujours aussi massif, chose qui l'avait profondément choquée la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, toujours aussi brun, toujours aussi grand et toujours aussi impénétrable. Seule sa vision de lui avait changé maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'il était et ça la meurtrissait bien plus que ses jambes. Il était le seul homme qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre aussi nettement que les autres car Aghna ne parvenait pas à écouter ses émotions. Elle sentait qu'il en avait mais jamais elle n'avait réussi à les démêler. Et c'était une des raisons qui l'avait poussée à s'approcher de lui. Elle pouvait vivre près de lui sans qu'elle ne soit influencée par ses émotions à lui.

Le mur le cacha à son regard avide. Elle espérait pouvoir le revoir d'ici peu car elle avait bien compris qu'elle resterait entre ces murs pendant quelques temps. Ainsi, elle resterait docile et calme autant qu'elle le pourrait. Elle aurait plus de chance de sortir de là en bonne santé car elle se doutait qu'une rebuffade de sa part serait malvenue.

* * *

**L'histoire vous tente ? **


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjouuuur ! Comment allez-vous en cette période ultra bizarre ? J'en profite pour vous poster la suite. En espérant toujours que ça vous plaise ^^On commence à voir se dessiner certains personnages connus, j'y vais tranquillement. **

* * *

La traversée des couloirs en bois et en pierres grises lui parut longue et elle ne retint pas le chemin, trop déstabilisée par les émotions émanant des deux êtres qui l'accompagnaient. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'éviter les gens, ne supportant pas leur sentiments. Ils étaient trop compliqués pour son petit cœur et ça la terrorisait. Cependant, elle savait désormais qu'elle n'avait pas de problème d'ordre mental, chose qui l'avait longtemps perturbée. Elle était juste différente et ça n'était pas sa faute. Aghna s'en trouvait profondément soulagée, à un point qu'elle ne mesurait pas encore.

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une double porte en bois brun vernis. Narcissa sortit sa baguette et fit un bref mouvement du poignet. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, laissant la place à une chambre spacieuse et lumineuse. Aghna haussa les sourcils devant la taille du lit double mais ne dit rien. Elle ne prenait pas autant de place en dormant. Les murs en bois étaient recouverts de tentures de différentes couleurs qui réchauffaient l'allure sobre de la pièce. Deux fenêtres de tailles respectueuses et fichées dans le mur encadraient le lit. Un large fauteuil occupait le reste de la pièce à sa droite.

L'homme porta la jeune femme sur ce canapé et recula pour observer ses jambes couvertes de sang séché. Il grimaça à la vue.

-Fallait pas courir comme une gazelle. Ça t'aurait évité de belles entailles et on n'aurait pas perdu autant de temps, lui fit-il remarquer avec un sourire narquois.

-Ça ira, Macnair, dit sèchement Narcissa à l'adresse de l'homme.

Celui-ci grogna quelque chose et sortit enfin de la chambre. Désormais seule avec cette belle femme, Aghna se sentit ridicule et effrayée. Narcissa avait des traits harmonieux et des cheveux d'un blond rare. De plus, la jeune femme ne put qu'admirer son apparent sang-froid et son calme alors qu'elle nourrissait une peur angoissante dans sa poitrine. Elle vivait très mal quelque chose.

Aghna baissa les yeux sur ses jambes et grimaça à son tour. Ce n'était vraiment pas joli à voir. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Narcissa arriver devant elle et s'asseoir à ses côtés, portant une bassine d'eau fumante et des linges. En sentant la peur de la blonde, elle sentit elle-même l'angoisse grimper dans sa poitrine et l'étreindre violemment. Sa respiration s'accéléra, au bord de la crise. La jeune Empathe eut un mouvement de recul qui suffit pour offusquer la femme blonde. Mortifiée qu'elle l'ait mal pris, Aghna lâcha un flot de parole épouvanté.

-Excusez-moi, je suis désolée ! Ce n'est pas contre vous. Je n'ai pas l'habitude des gens, ne le prenez pas personnellement. C'est ma faute, je …

-Calmez-vous, la coupa Narcissa, étonnée.

Stoppée net, Aghna reprit son souffle et sentit l'incompréhension chez la blonde. Elle devina qu'elle n'avait pas compris sa réaction. La jeune Empathe soupira et se frotta le visage, embarrassée.

-Je ne le fais pas exprès. Mais … je sais ce que vous ressentez, marmonna-t-elle, anxieuse quant à sa réaction.

Narcissa se tendit sensiblement, l'air suspicieux.

-Je vous demanderais de contrôler votre Empathie à l'avenir, lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid.

-Je ne peux pas. Ça ne se contrôle pas, expliqua-t-elle piteusement.

La femme la scruta alors d'un œil curieux. Sa méfiance sembla fondre et elle se permit de sourire doucement à la jeune femme. Aghna respira profondément, essayant de calmer la peur qu'elle ressentait toujours.

Alors, Narcissa se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

-C'est mieux pour vous ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Bien qu'étonnée, Aghna soupira de soulagement. Elle sentait toujours cette peur angoissante qui flottait dans le cœur de l'aristocrate mais elle se dénoua. La distance la rassura.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle en rougissant furieusement. Vous vous contrôlez … bien. Mais c'est toujours là. Personne ne se doute de ce que vous éprouvez.

Narcissa sourit d'un air pincé. Elle observait toujours la jeune femme ensanglantée sur le canapé, la mine incertaine. Aghna sentait qu'elle n'était pas sûre du comportement à adopter.

-Vous vous comportez ainsi avec tout le monde ? s'enquit Narcissa.

-J'évite les gens … C'est rapidement invivable … de ressentir ce que vous ne devriez pas ressentir, bégaya Aghna la mine contrite.

Narcissa ne dit rien. Elle semblait soudain soucieuse.

-Gardez ceci pour vous. Vous risqueriez de me mettre dans une position inconfortable et je n'ai aucunement besoin de ça, fit-elle clairement.

-Je ne dirai rien. J'ai conscience d'être envahissante, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

Narcissa haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Que savez-vous exactement ? s'enquit-elle avec une méfiance contenue.

Aghna se frotta machinalement le front d'une main, embarrassée. Elle chercha ses mots tout en réfléchissant.

-Et bien … vous êtes terrifiée. Mais vous nourrissez un amour sincère pour quelqu'un. Vous êtes là pour cette personne. Vous pourriez avoir peur pour elle. Ou bien vous avez peur pour vous mais vos sentiments vous forcent à rester. Lorsqu'on a peur, on cherche nécessairement à fuir cette peur. Or, vous êtes là, donc vous subissez volontairement.

Aghna s'arrêta quand elle vit le regard hébété de Narcissa. Elle crut avoir été trop loin mais la femme blonde lâcha un léger rire de gorge qui n'avait rien de naturel. Elle détourna la tête et regarda un instant la fenêtre plus loin. Profondément mal à l'aise, la jeune femme allait s'excuser avant d'être coupée :

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait raison. Vous serez redoutable accompagnée d'un Légilimens, dit-elle d'un ton anxieux.

L'Empathe baissa les yeux, désolée. Lorsqu'elle vit la bassine d'eau, elle songea qu'elle ferait mieux de commencer les soins si elle voulait éviter l'infection. Sans chercher d'aide vers Narcissa, elle prit un linge imbibé d'eau et entreprit de nettoyer tout le sang sur ses jambes nues. Elle ne portait qu'un short en jean et s'en félicita car elle n'osait imaginer la douleur lorsqu'elle aurait été obligée d'enlever son pantalon. Le tissu aurait frotté sur les plaies.

Désormais, elle voyait plus nettement ses jambes. Elle avait de nombreuses éraflures sur les mollets, moins sur les cuisses tandis que ses pieds suintaient encore de sang non coagulé. Aghna laissa tomber pour ses cuisses, ça cicatriserait tout seul. Elle insista davantage sur ses mollets, rougis par les estafilades. Lorsqu'elle arriva aux pieds, elle chercha les nombreuses épines de ronce plantées dans sa chairs. Elle grimaça à l'avance.

Respirant profondément, la jeune femme se concentra et, posant un pied sur son autre genou, elle pinça la peau. Aghna savait bien comment enlever les épines car Fenrir coupait du bois pour la cheminée l'hiver lorsqu'il était encore là. Avec ses ongles, elle pouvait facilement enlever les échardes de ses mains calleuses Et Dieu savait combien elle en avait enlevées, des échardes.

Après plusieurs épines retirées, le sang des plaies suinta davantage mais peu lui importait. Une fois qu'elle eut enlevé la totalité des épines, Aghna souffla et relâcha ses muscles tendus par la douleur.

-Je peux refermer vos plaies, lança soudain Narcissa.

Aghna haussa les sourcils interrogateurs. La femme leva alors sa baguette de bois devant elle.

-Vous pouvez faire ça aussi ? demanda la jeune femme, ahurie.

Narcissa s'approcha un peu d'Aghna et pointa sa baguette vers ses pieds. Confiante et très intriguée, la jeune femme l'entendit prononcer avec un léger accent latin :

-_Episkey_.

De petits fourmillements traversèrent ses pieds jusqu'à ses cuisses et elle vit de ses yeux émerveillés les estafilades et les plaies sanguinolentes se refermer lentement. Les entailles se ressoudèrent tandis que le rouge de ses jambes laissaient place à l'habituel hâle de sa peau. Aghna palpa son derme intacte et ne ressentit aucune douleur. Hésitante malgré tout, elle posa ses deux pieds au sol et se leva lentement. Stabilisée, la jeune femme rit avec satisfaction tout en fixant ses pieds comme une demeurée. Se redressant, elle sourit à la femme blonde, toujours immobile et lui lança d'un ton reconnaissant :

-Merci beaucoup.

Narcissa lui fit un signe de tête.

-Avez-vous faim ?

Aghna posa une main sur son ventre et, même si son estomac ne semblait pas réclamer, elle devrait avaler quelque chose de peur de s'évanouir à nouveau de faiblesse. La femme sortit un bref instant de la chambre pour revenir aussitôt.

Narcissa l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé, avec une certaine distance de sécurité qui fit sourire tristement la jeune femme.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée de rester … si je vous mets mal à l'aise, tenta Aghna en allant s'asseoir à l'opposer du canapé.

-Le Maître souhaite que je m'occupe de vous alors je le ferai.

Aghna n'insista pas de peur de paraître impolie. Un plateau repas apparut soudainement sur la table basse entre elle et son hôte. La jeune femme sursauta violemment avant de se détendre et d'inspecter minutieusement le plateau avec un air concentré. Son comportement amusa Narcissa même si elle n'en laissa rien voir. La jeune Empathe se félicita de distraire un tant soit peu cette femme qui souffrait en silence.

Aghna, sous l'ordre de l'aristocrate, mangea le contenu du plateau même si la viande rouge la rebuta. Question de goût. Elle finit son repas par une pomme verte qu'elle prit le temps de déguster.

-C'est mon fils, lâcha sans prévenir Narcissa.

Aghna arrêta de mâcher le morceau de pomme avant de l'avaler rapidement. Elle s'installa mieux sur le canapé et observa Narcissa, interrogatrice. La blonde détourna les yeux, légèrement embarrassée.

-C'est pour lui que vous avez peur ? demanda Aghna d'une voix douce.

Narcissa acquiesça, la nuque raide. L'Empathe se demanda si elle allait continuer et si cette femme se livrait à elle pour une raison précise ou suite à un besoin d'être écoutée.

Elle n'était pas naïve au point de penser que la femme la considérait comme une bonne oreille mais Aghna savait qu'il était plus facile de parler à un inconnu plutôt qu'à un proche. Plusieurs personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées fonctionnaient ainsi et ressentaient l'envie de s'épancher auprès d'une connaissance lointaine ou auprès d'un membre de la famille avec qui elles n'avaient pas de lien direct. La cause de ce besoin était cependant un mystère total pour Aghna.

-Mon fils a rapidement suivi les traces de son père, qui l'a fortement encouragé depuis son enfance. Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire cependant. Aujourd'hui, je le vois grandir encore et je crains qu'il ne parvienne pas à satisfaire son père et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui le mettrait dans une situation … incertaine, expliqua-t-elle vaguement.

Aghna ne comprit pas vraiment de quoi elle parlait mais acquiesça. La « situation incertaine » l'inquiéta davantage que le reste. Était-elle aussi dans cette position ? Voulait-elle dire que son fils risquait plus ou moins la mort ? La jeune femme sentit sa propre peur cette fois revenir. Elle était perdue dans un monde qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

-Où se trouve votre fils actuellement ?

-A l'école. Il y est interne et ne risque donc rien tant qu'il y est. Mais les vacances arrivent en fin de semaine. Il sera de retour au Manoir, ajouta Narcissa d'une voix qu'elle voulait détachée.

Aghna n'ajouta rien mais sourit doucement à la femme devant elle. C'était malheureux mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire et n'était même pas concernée. Ainsi, il lui était difficile d'être plus compatissante qu'en cet instant. Rassurer une femme n'était pas évident lorsqu'on ressentait précisément la même chose. Aghna avait même tendance à s'affoler avec les autres.

-Vous pourrez d'ailleurs le rencontrer, ajouta Narcissa.

Il fallut un temps pour qu'Aghna comprenne de quoi elle parlait.

-Oh. Nous sommes … chez vous alors ?

-En effet.

-Quel âge a-t-il ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

-Il aura dix-huit ans en juin prochain, lui apprit Narcissa.

Aghna s'arrêta un instant et dévisagea la femme en face d'elle, incrédule.

-Je … je le pensais plus jeune, bégaya-t-elle.

Narcissa haussa un sourcil.

-Pour quelle raison ?

Aghna observa encore Narcissa. Non décidément, elle ne pensait pas que son fils serait aussi âgé, bien qu'il sorte seulement de l'adolescence.

-Pardonnez-moi, fit soudain Aghna, maladroitement. Je vous donnais tout juste la trentaine mais … ce ne doit pas être le cas.

La jeune femme ne termina pas son explication, horriblement gênée. Narcissa elle l'observa sans se dérider mais Aghna sentit qu'elle en était secrètement flattée. Voyant l'Empathe finir sa pomme, Narcissa se leva du canapé.

-Je dois vous laisser désormais. Reposez-vous jusqu'à demain matin, je viendrais vous réveiller. Cette chambre vous est réservée, je vous conseille donc d'y rester, conclut la femme en un bref signe de tête.

Aghna la remercia et la laissa partir. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas l'autorisation de sortir, ce qu'avait subtilement mentionné Narcissa. Cette interdiction l'arrangeait énormément. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas à croiser des gens qui la perturberaient davantage et elle n'aurait pas à paniquer lorsqu'on lui adresserait la parole comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt. Par ailleurs, n'étant pas d'une nature aventurière, elle n'avait pas la curiosité nécessaire pour une escapade.

La jeune Empathe avisa une porte près d'une fenêtre et s'y rendit. Elle découvrit une salle de bain qu'elle jugea luxueuse comparée à sa petite maison de campagne. Lorsqu'elle vit la baignoire, Aghna sourit. Elle avait froid aux pieds. Enthousiaste, la jeune femme fit couler un bain et lorsqu'elle fut remplie, elle se hâta de se déshabiller et de s'y glisser. Elle sourit au contact de la chaleur. D'ordinaire, elle détestait les bains mais elle n'allait pas rechigner devant une telle baignoire. Aghna se lava et, une fois propre et réchauffée, sortit promptement de l'eau. Cherchant une serviette, son regard tomba sur le miroir accroché au mur latéral.

Aghna se sourit à elle-même, étirant ses lèvres. Mais le sourire lui parut faux, trop forcé. Elle abandonna ses efforts pour finalement donner l'allure d'une femme blasée par sa vie. Ses longs cheveux châtains trop fins et encore humides tombaient piteusement sur son crane, ses yeux marron vert assombrissaient son visage à la peau légèrement teinte par le soleil. La jeune femme se scruta attentivement et soupira. Qu'elle détestait les miroirs. Elle ne se trouvait pas vilaine mais elle avait toujours l'impression qu'à force de se fixer dans un miroir, elle s'enlaidissait et finalement, se dénichait un nombre incalculable de défauts.

Trouvant finalement la serviette, elle s'essuya pour constater qu'en réalité, elle n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre que son short en jean, son tee-shirt et son sweat à capuche deux fois trop grand pour elle. Elle les remit, s'avouant qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix lorsqu'on l'avait traquée dans une forêt pleine d'épine. Aghna essuya malgré tout la poussière et la terre qui se trouvaient encore sur son sweat gris et sortit de la salle de bain pour s'allonger sur les précieux draps du lit.

Alors, la jeune femme réfléchit à la journée extraordinaire qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle devrait retenir la date. C'était sûrement la journée où elle avait ressenti le plus d'émotions personnelles. D'ordinaire, elle vivait recluse chez elle et le vivait très bien. Maintenant, elle avait une vraie raison pour ne pas regretter d'avoir passer les trois quarts de sa vie en ermite chez elle. Elle était vraiment capable de sentir autrui, ça n'avait rien d'un défaut mental. Mais cette Empathie n'était décidément pas un don. Cette capacité l'empêchait de vivre normalement. Comment faisaient les autres Empathes ? Aghna se dit alors qu'elle devrait demander à ces gens s'il existait d'autres personnes comme elle. Elle adorerait leur parler et savoir si une solution existait à son problème.

L'esprit de la jeune femme dériva alors sur le sujet qui l'avait le plus retournée et qu'elle évitait depuis le départ de Narcissa. Elle avait revu Fenrir et ça faisait bien plus mal que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Après qu'il l'eut quittée sans explication et avec une rapidité insultante, elle avait brièvement espéré qu'il revienne. Vivant seule dans une campagne perdue au fin fond du pays, elle ne l'aurait jamais recroisé. Même le facteur ne passait pas tous les jours à cause du long chemin à faire pour la trouver. Elle avait de la chance si elle recevait une fois par semaine le courrier. Pour les factures, ça avait été très difficile d'ailleurs. Heureusement, la technologie avait résolu ce problème. A la longue, elle avait cependant abandonné l'idée de le revoir. Il était parti de son plein gré, pourquoi revenir vers une jeune femme comme elle ? Aghna n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il avait pu lui trouver et n'avait jamais osé lui demander. Tant qu'il était là, elle était contente. Il était parti et elle avait vécu comme elle l'avait toujours fait. La jeune femme avait beaucoup pleuré sur son départ, mais pour elle, il avait été légitime. L'ennui arrive vite dans un couple où l'un des deux se trouve quasi-incapable de sortir.

Aghna soupira, considérant la faible estime qu'elle avait d'elle. Pour autant, elle serait ravie de le revoir. Si elle en avait l'occasion, elle resterait bien volontiers dans cet immense manoir. Même si elle en avait peur.

* * *

-Aghna. Réveillez-vous.

La lumière crue du ciel la réveilla rapidement lorsque les rideaux s'ouvrirent sous une main sèche. La jeune femme cligna des yeux et se redressa. Narcissa se trouvait devant elle, à quelques mètres.

-J'ai voulu vous apporter des vêtements de rechange hier mais malheureusement, je n'avais rien à votre taille, s'excusa-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit qu'Aghna portait toujours ses vêtements sales.

-Oh, je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ça, je peux toujours les porter, fit Aghna, l'esprit plus alerte.

-Non. J'en ai fait acheter.

Aghna se redressa sur son séant et scruta le visage de la femme blonde. Elle était déjà parfaitement éveillée, maquillée avec soin et vêtue élégamment. La jeune femme se sentit ridicule une nouvelle fois et remonta subrepticement le drap sur elle.

Les paroles de Narcissa la perturbaient. Si elle en avait acheté de nouveau, cela signifiait qu'elle ne retournerait sans doute pas chez elle. Aghna s'inquiéta en silence.

-Merci, fit rapidement la jeune Empathe.

La femme fit un signe de tête et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle fut retenue :

-Excusez-moi mais … hier je n'ai pas été très curieuse … Qui est l'homme que vous appelez tous Maître ? demanda Aghna, la voix hésitante.

Narcissa se figea. Elle mit un temps avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme encore dans le lit. Elle sembla réfléchir tout en la fixant, pesant le pour et le contre. Finalement, ça dut être le pour puisqu'elle amorça un début :

-Nous l'appelons Maître car nous sommes ses fidèles. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un puissant sorcier et a des idées et des jugements auxquels nous adhérons. Malheureusement, il est le seul à oser les émettre et il est l'un des sorciers les plus redoutés dans notre monde … mais je ne suis sans doute pas la mieux placée pour vous en parler, trancha Narcissa en s'en allant prestement.

Aghna resta perplexe un instant. Elle se doutait que cette réunion n'avait rien d'officielle et de légale mais là, la situation penchait sur la secte extrémiste et ça l'inquiéta encore. Elle espérait que ce qu'ils lui demanderaient ne serait pas dangereux, illégal ou mal.

Avisant les vêtements sur la commode, Aghna les prit d'une main et alla à la salle de bain pour enlever l'odeur de terre qui imprégnait sa peau et ses vêtements. Une fois propre, elle s'enveloppa de la serviette blanche et démêla ses longs cheveux. Même s'ils n'étaient pas spécialement épais, la jeune femme adorait les avoir longs. Elle avait mis du temps pour qu'ils atteignent le creux de son dos et qu'ils ne ressemblent pas à un tas filasse. Aghna les sécha à l'air libre en passant sa main dedans et attendit ainsi qu'ils perdent leur humidité. D'abord hésitante, elle décida de les laisser détachés. Elle avait laissé toutes ses pinces et ses élastiques chez elle évidemment. Elle n'avait que son ruban vert enroulé autour de son poignet mais elle voulut le laisser là.

Elle prit alors les habits et les déplia délicatement. Une exclamation de surprise franchit ses lèvres.

-Oh, mon Dieu. Je suis censée porter ça ?

La jeune femme cligna des yeux et retourna dans tous les sens le vêtement. C'était une longue robe brune faite d'un tissu lourd et épais. Les manches étaient larges et s'évasaient encore au milieu des avant-bras, quasiment à découverts. La taille était cintrée par un lacet plus clair permettant d'ajuster la robe et le col descendait en V sur la poitrine.

Aghna jeta un regard à la cape qui l'accompagnait et gémit devant l'originalité peu commune des vêtements, quasi-moyenâgeux. Elle avait remarqué que Narcissa en portait une bien qu'elle fut nettement plus élaborée et luxueuse mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé devoir s'habiller ainsi. Sur une femme aussi élégante que Narcissa, ce genre d'habit ne choquait absolument pas et lui rendait même hommage.

Aghna reposa doucement la robe et se dirigea vers ses vieux vêtements avant de se figer. Remettre son sweat qui cachait ses mains par sa longueur et son short crasseux paraîtraient profondément indécent mais surtout impoli envers la femme blonde qui avait acheté spécialement ces vêtements. Embarrassée, elle reprit la robe brune entre ses mains et s'attela à la mettre sur elle. Devant le miroir, elle ajusta le lacet à sa taille, resserrant le tissu et fit un petit nœud. Aghna recula et s'inspecta sous toutes les coutures. Elle dut s'avouer que la robe était très bien taillée et, malgré le caractère très inhabituel du vêtement, elle aimait bien. Pourtant, Aghna se sentit mal dedans. Elle ne mettait que rarement des robes et elle avait l'impression que tout le monde la regarderait de travers.

La jeune femme souffla et prit la cape dans ses mains. Elle n'avait pas froid. Sortant de la salle de bain, elle vit de suite Narcissa, assise sur le canapé à sa gauche.

-Vous avez meilleure allure, la complimenta la femme en se levant.

-Je ne remets pas vos goûts en doute mais … vous êtes sûre ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse, très incertaine.

-Vous vous habituerez aux vêtements sorciers. Même si vous n'avez pas de baguette, vous être un être magique, remarqua Narcissa en lui tendant une paire de chaussure à talons.

Oh, misère. Aghna détestait les talons. Elle gémit piteusement en les prenant délicatement entre ses mains et recula. Distance de sécurité.

Elle étudia les chaussures en cuir, basique. Elles ressemblaient bien plus à ce que la société non magique faisait pourtant, elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise. Soupirant, elle les posa au sol et s'attela à les mettre, laçant encore une fois le devant de la chaussure ouverte à son pied. La jeune femme se redressa et marcha un peu. Elle fit le tour de la pièce sous le regard amusé de Narcissa et la remercia silencieusement. Les talons n'étaient pas vraiment hauts et ça lui permettait de pouvoir marcher sans perdre l'équilibre.

-Elles sont à votre taille ?

-Elles sont parfaites. Merci, souffla Aghna en se redressant.

-Bien. Suivez-moi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite vous revoir ce matin.

-Oh. Vous savez pourquoi ? s'enquit doucement la jeune femme, inquiète.

-Non, trancha Narcissa, crispée depuis quelques minutes.

La jeune Empathe sortit de la chambre, précédée de Narcissa qui la guida à travers le dédale de couloirs interminables et luxueux. Aghna laissa filer cinq ou six mètres de distance entre elle et l'aristocrate et souffla de soulagement en sentant qu'elle ne s'en offusquait pas. Elle semblait avoir compris son besoin et la remercia.

-Lorsque vous serez devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il faudra lui montrer un respect sans faille, commença de but en blanc la femme blonde sans se retourner. Baissez la tête, ne le fixez pas dans les yeux et ne vous montrez jamais insolente.

Aghna enregistra tous ces conseils et acquiesça doucement.

-S'il s'adresse à vous, vous pouvez l'appeler Maître ou Seigneur. Soyez docile et tout se passera bien, conclut Narcissa en lui jetant un regard.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin devant l'immense porte en bois qu'elle avait traversé la veille dans les bras d'un homme, Aghna grimaça de dépit car elle n'avait absolument pas réussi à se souvenir du chemin. Elle devrait redemander à la blonde qui d'ailleurs ouvrit les portes en grand.

Aghna sentit la peur monter en elle. Son étrange situation lui revint en pleine face lorsqu'elle vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres au fond de cette salle. Elle se tourna vers Narcissa qui lui enjoignit d'un mouvement sec de la tête à y entrer. Apeurée, la jeune femme avança prudemment, avisant l'assemblée bien plus restreinte de silhouettes encapuchonnées qui encerclaient leur Maître.

Son cœur battait follement tandis qu'elle repensa à ses vêtements insolites. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et espéra que ça ne choquerait personne de la voir habiller ainsi. Apparemment, de ce qu'elle parvenait à percevoir, la plupart s'en trouvait désintéressée tandis que d'autres semblaient particulièrement attentif à ce qui allait se passer.

Aghna s'arrêta à une vingtaine de mètres de l'homme inhumain, trop effrayée pour avancer encore. La jeune femme se crispa, baissa la tête et les yeux au sol comme elle avait vu nombre de personnes le faire devant lui.

-Je vois que Narcissa s'est bien occupée de toi. Tes blessures sont-elles guéries ? demanda-t-il de sa voix suraiguë et mielleuse.

-Oui, Seigneur, répondit Aghna, le cœur affolé et la voix vacillante.

-Bien. Je t'ai fait quérir ce matin car j'aimerais beaucoup te voir à l'œuvre, commença-t-il en la contournant à bonne distance.

Aghna releva légèrement la tête, incrédule et nerveuse. Elle se sentait ridiculement petite au milieu de cette dizaine de fidèles et de cet homme qui ne ressemblait pas à un homme. Et ses talons ne servaient à rien.

-Dis-moi, petite. Qu'es-tu capable de faire avec ton Empathie ? Qu'as-tu déjà expérimenté avec elle ? continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres en déambulant parmi ses hommes.

La jeune femme prit de grandes goulées d'air en surveillant le trajet de l'homme aux yeux rouges. Elle nota que le surnom qu'il lui donnait la rendait encore plus insignifiante malgré sa trentaine d'année écoulée. Elle réfléchit à la question, plutôt vague selon elle, et répondit d'une voix peu naturelle et tremblotante :

-Comme vous l'avez dit hier, je ressens les émotions et les sentiments des gens qui m'entourent. La distance joue, plus je m'approche des gens, plus l'intensité de ce qu'ils ressentent est forte. Je … je ne suis pas certaine, mais je crois que, à un certain degrés, je suis capable d'influer sur ce qu'ils ressentent. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment approfondi la chose, finit-elle précipitamment.

-Tu peux les influencer ? s'enquit-il, intéressé.

-Je crois … Un jour, j'ai croisé un homme qui était très en colère. Ça m'a intriguée et quand j'ai … écouté plus attentivement sa colère, je l'ai vu enfler et grandir jusqu'à ce que je vois cet homme … se jeter sur un autre et le frapper de toutes ses forces en hurlant, expliqua-t-elle, hésitante.

-C'est très intéressant. As-tu essayé sur quelqu'un d'autres après ça ? reprit le Seigneur, le regard avide et le sourire aux lèvres.

-Non, Seigneur, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

Elle vit le visage inquisiteur de l'homme se décomposer pour prendre un air agacé. La jeune femme sentit une lointaine colère naître en lui et elle paniqua : elle crut bon de se justifier d'une voix préoccupée.

-Je n'ai jamais considéré mes capacités comme réelles. J'ai longtemps cru que j'avais un problème dans ma tête. Quand ce … cette Empathie se manifestait, j'avais tellement peur que je m'enfuyais.

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite et prit le temps de se tourner vers elle avec un calme tout sauf réel sur le visage. Il la scruta et déclara d'une voix pressée, presque agressive :

-Dès ta majorité, tu as déménagé dans une maison exclue des villes et villages. Tu savais donc que tu étais différente des gens autour de toi et tu n'as pas cherché à savoir ce qui te différenciait ?

-Mes parents m'ont toujours dit que j'étais simplement émotive, qu'avec l'âge, j'allais m'affirmer et que ça passerait. J'ai donc mis toutes mes émotions sur le compte d'une trop grande sensibilité, se lamenta-t-elle, cherchant à montrer que son attitude avait été normale dans sa situation.

-Comment as-tu fait avec Fenrir ? l'agressa-t-il soudainement, la colère planant dans ses yeux.

-Je n'ai jamais réussi à lire ses émotions ! Il est le seul qui m'a toujours apparu incompréhensible ! s'exclama-t-elle, terrifiée qu'il lui fasse du mal.

La colère disparut tout net pour laisser place à une profonde interrogation. Il s'approcha un peu d'elle mais Aghna recula aussitôt malgré la vingtaine de mètres qui les séparait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'arrêta alors, semblant se souvenir qu'elle ne supportait pas sa présence. Il l'observa à la place d'une manière qu'elle jugea indécente mais ne dit rien, priant pour qu'il reste calme.

-Explique-toi, ordonna-t-il.

-Je sais … non, je sens qu'il a des émotions et des sentiments comme tout le monde. Je les entends mais j'ai toujours été incapable de les comprendre comme je les comprends habituellement. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, c'était dans une forêt. Ma maison en est entourée. Il était seul et ça m'a percutée. Je l'entendais mais rien ne filtrait. Il était comme dans une bulle hermétique, expliqua-t-elle comme elle put, la peur au ventre et le visage baissé.

-Hier, tu ne l'as pas ressenti non plus ?

-Non, Seigneur. Et ça l'a toujours été.

Le silence accapara la pièce tandis qu'Aghna essayait de calmer son cœur et desserrer la boule qui obstruait sa gorge. Elle avait une violente envie de pleurer et espérait que l'homme mettrait du temps avant de la solliciter à nouveau.

-Nous nous pencherons sur ce phénomène plus tard. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te faire faire ce matin. J'aimerais voir ce dont tu es capable. J'ai d'abord eu l'envie de te tester moi-même mais visiblement mon inhumanité te met mal-à-l'aise, sourit-il à son euphémisme.

Aghna ne dit rien. Elle n'avait pas franchement envie de rire. L'homme se tourna vers elle avec le sourire aux lèvres et déclara :

-Choisis un des hommes présents dans cette salle et dis-moi ce qu'il ressent. Tout ce qu'il ressent, fit-il avec un sourire encore plus grand et plus glauque.

Si les hommes dans la salle ne comprirent pas vraiment ce que ces mots impliquaient, Aghna le savait et écarquilla les yeux devant ce qu'elle devait faire.

-Mais ils …

-Fais-le, la somma-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux rouges.

La jeune Empathe baissa les yeux et se tourna maladroitement sur elle même, scrutant les hommes autour d'elle. La distance, cette fois, l'empêcha d'entendre ce qu'ils ressentaient. Alors, la jeune femme s'approcha du plus proche et le dépassa. Elle ne voulait pas faire ça mais elle y était forcée. Alors avant de choisir, elle désirait tous les entendre rapidement et prendre celui qui avait le moins de choses à cacher.

Aghna mit quelques minutes à faire le tour des onze hommes présents. Elle passait devant eux, à trois mètres d'écart et écoutait, le regard perdu dans le vague. Soudain, elle s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux. Il portait un masque en argent qui lui donnait un air terrifiant vêtu de sa longue cape noire. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui dit dans un murmure désolée :

-Vous.

Elle recula au centre de l'assemblée sans lâcher du regard la silhouette qui la suivait. Aghna jeta un œil vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais ne vit qu'un sourire intéressé sur son visage. Il était toujours décidé apparemment ce qui mit mal-à-l'aise la jeune femme.

Elle revint vers l'homme qu'elle avait choisi et le fit enlever son masque qui partit dans un nuage de fumée de sa baguette. Il avait les cheveux noirs, le regard sombre et le visage marqué par l'âge. Son air déterminé fit frissonner la jeune femme.

Aghna souffla et ferma un instant les yeux. Elle entendait bien mieux l'homme devant elle que les autres et n'eut aucun mal à le comprendre. Elle rouvrit les yeux, perdus sur le carrelage et dit :

-Vous êtes très calme … avec un grand sang-froid. Vous ne ressentez quasiment pas la peur … ou alors vous l'avez ressentie il y a longtemps. La colère qui couve en vous est maîtrisée. Il en faut beaucoup pour vous faire sortir de vos gonds, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-elle en relevant le regard sur lui.

L'homme la scrutait avec une certaine méfiance désormais. Il acquiesça cependant.

-Continue, murmura le Seigneur, l'œil ravi.

Aghna replongea dans le doux mélange d'émotions que cet homme ressentait. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de violent par nature mais son calme intérieur ne pouvait que signifier une certaine intelligence. Un être intelligent et qui se savait intelligent était toujours plus sûr de lui et donc, plus posé. Cependant, cette intelligence pouvait aussi donner un être implacable.

-Et bien … je ne saurais dire si vous êtes plutôt quelqu'un de pacifique ou si … si vous êtes manipulateur. Votre assurance peut déboucher sur du narcissisme et donc sur une forme de domination vis-à-vis des autres mais elle peut tout aussi bien vouloir dire que vous êtes un homme par nature serein, expliqua la jeune femme.

Elle releva encore les yeux sur lui et vit cette fois ses sourcils haussés. Aghna se tourna vers l'homme au visage reptilien et le vit sourire de toutes ses dents acérées. Elle avait apparemment fait une bonne déduction dans l'un des deux cas.

Encouragée, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et approfondit encore. Mais ce qu'elle entendit cette fois la fit sursauter. Elle plongea alors son regard dans celui surpris de l'homme qu'elle avait choisi et resta immobile, ne sachant que faire. Elle baissa les yeux et voulut conclure cette démonstration mais elle ne pouvait duper le Seigneur :

-Sache que si tu me mens, j'irais fouiller dans ta tête et dans la sienne, la menaça-t-il d'une voix amusée proprement indécente.

La jeune Empathe se mordit la lèvre et supplia silencieusement l'homme de ne pas lui en vouloir. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux pour ne pas voir son visage et chercha à nouveau le sentiment qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle dégagea de son chemin les émotions qui la gênaient, repoussa ce qui ne l'intéressait pas et finalement, tomba sur ce qui constituait sans doute le sentiment le plus douloureux chez cet homme.

Aghna se crispa sous la douleur. Elle respira plus calmement et lâcha, les dents serrées :

-Il y a très longtemps … vous avez été amoureux.

De brèves exclamations retentirent parmi les hommes autour d'elle mais elle ne sut si c'était de surprise ou autre chose. Elle ne les écoutait pas eux. Le sentiment qu'elle suivait serpentait parmi les plus anciens. Les plus profondément enfouis. Ceux qu'on cherchait à faire disparaître parce qu'on ne les supportait plus.

Aghna sentit les larmes s'accumuler derrière ses yeux fermés. Elle tint bon et se laissa submerger sans aucun contrôle par ce sentiment qui la ravageait.

-Vous l'avez vécu … donc vous avez été un temps avec cette femme, fit-elle d'une voix tremblante de larme. Mais … quelque chose vous a fait la perdre.

Tandis qu'elle expliquait ce qu'elle entendait et ressentait, elle savait que cet homme revivait ce qu'il avait vécu. Il revoyait sa joie avec elle, sa profonde tristesse de la voir partir. Son désespoir. Puis sa haine.

-Vous avez haï … quelqu'un. Vous n'avez jamais été aussi attristé.

-Ça suffit ! la coupa-t-il d'une voix bourrue, le cœur saignant.

Maintenant, il était énervé mais plus que tout, il était triste. Aghna rouvrit les yeux, recula avec soulagement et laissa couler les larmes qu'elle ne parvenait plus à retenir. Elle grimaça amèrement en se disant qu'elle pleurait les larmes que cet homme ne s'autorisait pas à laisser couler. Elle cacha son visage de ses mains crispées et essaya de sangloter silencieusement, le regard détourné de cet homme qui avait souffert il y a bien longtemps.

-Tu m'avais caché cette partie de ta vie, Flanders. Pour quelle raison ? demanda le Maître d'une voix doucereuse et suraiguë.

L'homme s'agenouilla brusquement vers l'homme inhumain et baissa la tête en signe de soumission.

-L'Empathe dit vrai, Maître. Cependant c'était il y a très longtemps et ça n'avait aucune incidence sur mes act …

-Qu'est-elle devenue ? s'enquit soudainement le Seigneur en le dardant de son regard furibond d'avoir été dupé.

Aghna essuya les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues et s'écoulaient sur sa poitrine. Mais dès qu'elle les chassait, d'autres venaient mouiller son visage. L'homme sembla hésiter un instant puis finalement lâcha le plus sereinement possible malgré la tristesse qui étreignait sa poitrine et la panique qui agitait son visage de tic nerveux.

-Elle est morte, Maître. Elle a été tuée par un Auror du Ministère il y a plus de trente ans. Suite à cela, j'ai choisi de vous rejoindre.

Aghna tiqua. Elle renifla un peu et se rapprocha doucement de l'homme prostré. Elle le contourna et se pencha. Le dénommé Flanders la dévisagea, partagé entre la colère d'avoir été vendu et la curiosité face une créature si sensible qu'elle paraissait inoffensive.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et comprit pourquoi elle ressentait encore une telle tristesse en lui alors que le temps avait passé.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit le Maître, intrigué par le rapprochement de la jeune femme.

-Vous n'avez pas fait votre deuil, l'accusa-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Puis la jeune femme recula un peu pour échapper au flot de larmes qui menaçait de couler encore sur ses joues sous la tristesse fulgurante de l'homme. Elle était consciente de lui avoir fait beaucoup de mal en ravivant de tels souvenirs et ça lui meurtrissait le cœur. Elle ne désirait pas faire du mal aux gens.

L'homme se releva et lui lança un regard étrange. Elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas avoir des ennuis avec lui.

-Me cacher cette information sur ta vie signifie que tu serais bien capable de me cacher d'autres choses, Flanders, déclara sombrement le sorcier, sortant sa baguette. En me rejoignant, chacun d'entre vous s'est ouvert à moi. C'est ainsi qu'on évite les traîtres. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Aghna écarquilla les yeux. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

-Petite, si tu ne veux pas souffrir, je te conseille de reculer, lui dit-il sans la regarder.

Hébétée, la jeune femme recula jusqu'à dépasser le cercle d'hommes et butter contre le mur lambrissé. Elle ne ressentait que de vagues échos d'émotions indistinctes. Elle devrait être à l'abri même si elle ne savait pas où était le danger. Elle vit l'homme baisser la tête sans chercher à se défendre lorsqu'Aghna entendit la voix du sorcier retentir avec force contre les murs :

-_Endoloris_ !

Un rayon rouge sortit de l'extrémité de la baguette pour percuter Flanders de plein fouet. L'homme s'écroula au sol et hurla subitement de douleur en se contorsionnant violemment sous les yeux choqués de la jeune Empathe. Aghna entendit ses cris rauques se répercuter contre les murs polis de la salle et vit son corps se tordre en des mouvements qu'elle ne pensait pas possible. De loin, elle ressentait des piques de douleurs meurtrir son propre corps mais elle l'ignora facilement. Son esprit resta concentré sur l'homme qu'elle avait involontairement donné en pâture à un être inhumain.

Après d'interminables secondes de choc pour elle, le sorcier arrêta son sort en baissant le bras. L'homme s'effondra sur le sol sans plus bouger, la respiration saccadée et la peau luisante de sueur. Une main couvrant sa bouche, la jeune femme s'appuya solidement contre le mur dans son dos et ferma les yeux, incapable de voir l'ignominie qu'elle venait de commettre.

-A l'avenir, réfléchis avant de me cacher quelque chose, fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Oui, Maître, souffla l'homme d'une voix cassée en se redressa sur ses genoux tremblants.

-Sortez tous.

L'assemblée s'ébranla et se dirigea vers la porte à côté d'Aghna, choquée. Un des hommes se dévoua pour aider Flanders au sol et le maintint debout. La jeune femme baissa sa main et les regarda franchir la double porte, les regards méfiants tournés vers elle. Elle ne dit rien mais les supplia du regard de la pardonner. Même si elle avait été forcée de venir ici, elle ne désirait pas faire de mal aux gens. Elle détestait ça et plus elle blessait quelqu'un, plus elle souffrait aussi.

La porte fermée, Aghna releva la tête vers le sorcier inhumain qui la scrutait avec un sourire satisfait. Elle le trouvait déjà profondément malsain mais après ce qu'elle venait de voir, c'était pire. Elle l'observa s'approcher lentement vers elle et s'arrêter à une distance suffisante pour que la jeune femme ne souffre pas.

-Je vois que, en plus des émotions que tu ressens, tu sais réfléchir et déduire sur la personnalité des gens, remarqua-t-il.

-J'aime bien la psychologie, marmonna-t-elle, apeurée qu'il ne soit mécontent.

-Bien. Maintenant que tu connais ton don, je veux que tu approfondisses tes connaissances. Chaque jour, je ferais en sorte qu'on vienne te chercher pour te conduire à moi. Je veux t'entraîner, fit-il, le visage impatient.

-J'ai encore des choses à apprendre sur l'Empathie ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse mais terrifiée de recommencer.

-Nous verrons cela en temps et en heure, petite. Tu peux sortir, la congédia-t-il sans la lâcher du regard.

Aghna ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et franchit les portes en bois pour les refermer derrière elle.

* * *

**J'ai fait d'Aghna une petite chose fragile, j'essaie de la dépeindre ainsi en tout cas. A la prochaine ! un p'tit mot avant de partir ? :)**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, la suite est là. Belle lecture ! **

* * *

_Aghna ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et franchit les portes en bois pour les refermer derrière elle._ De l'autre côté, Narcissa l'attendait calmement mais lorsqu'elle vit le visage de l'Empathe, elle haussa un sourcil.

La jeune femme éclata en sanglot, vaincue par l'horreur. La blonde ne fit pas un pas vers elle mais lui enjoignit d'un geste de la main de la suivre. Aghna s'exécuta docilement, le cœur gonflé de larmes et les yeux obscurcis par l'eau qui brouillait sa vue. Les deux femmes passèrent par une baie vitrée immense et débouchèrent sur un jardin à l'arrière de la maison.

Des fontaines d'une eau claire parsemaient les allées de pierre autour desquelles l'herbe verte et grasse s'étendait sur des centaines de mètres. Entres les petits chemins, des arbres aux couleurs vivantes de fleurs et de fruits accompagnaient gaiement les buissons finement taillés et les rosiers aux pigments insolites.

Aghna se sentit tout de suite mieux à l'air libre malgré le ciel gris et s'avança vers une allée pavée de pierres claires. Narcissa l'accompagna silencieusement à travers les chemins et les virages. La jeune femme finit par sécher ses yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré et sourit devant les roses bleu nuit qui fleurissaient sur un parterre.

-Merci, souffla la jeune femme à son aînée.

Narcissa ne dit toujours rien mais lui sourit doucement. Elle la mena alors vers un banc de pierre déposé sous un saule pleureur. Aghna tendit ses jambes et sentit ses muscles hurler. Les fameuses courbatures de sa fuite dans la forêt.

-Comment se fait-il que les fleurs et les fruits poussent en même temps dans le jardin alors que nous sommes seulement à la fin de l'hiver ? demanda la jeune femme en voyant un pommier rouge de fruits près d'une petite étendue de fleurs des champs.

-Le jardin est figé. Il ne meurt pas et les fruits et les fleurs vivent depuis quelques années déjà, répondit Narcissa, à l'autre bout du banc.

-Oh. Ce doit être plaisant sous la neige d'hiver …

-En effet.

Aghna sourit et se détendit. Elle était rassurée car en s'asseyant sur ce banc, elle avait eu peur d'être assaillie par l'angoisse de la femme, trop près, mais la vision et le calme du jardin semblait apaiser Narcissa. Elle n'éprouvait qu'une furtive joie et un calme fragile pourtant bien présent.

-Que s'est-il passé dans la salle de bal ? s'enquit doucement Narcissa, impassible.

-Le Maître m'a demandée d'écouter un homme que je choisirai, commença tristement la jeune femme, le cœur lourd. J'ai compris que ça serait éprouvant. Pour cet homme et pour moi. J'ai pris celui qui me paraissait le moins fragile. Mais je me suis trompée.

-Pourquoi ? la relança-t-elle calmement.

-Parce que cet homme était certes serein et peu colérique, cependant, en cherchant plus loin j'ai retrouvé de vieux sentiments dont il ne s'était jamais détaché. Et il les avait cachés au Seigneur, chose qu'il a très mal pris.

-Il l'a torturé sous vos yeux, n'est-ce-pas ? comprit soudainement Narcissa.

Aghna acquiesça gravement et tourna son regard sur la blonde à côté d'elle, cherchant à s'expliquer.

-J'ai vendu cet homme alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. Son amour pour cette femme lui démontait le cœur, tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas encore fait le deuil de sa mort. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il ressentait ça avant de l'écouter ! s'exclama-t-elle, la poitrine serrée.

Le silence s'installa le temps que l'Empathe reprenne le contrôle de ses larmes.

-Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'ai peur, murmura Narcissa, les yeux détournés sur une rose blanche.

Oui, maintenant elle comprenait.

* * *

La jeune femme déambulait parmi les rangées de livres qui s'étalaient dans l'immense bibliothèque magique. Aghna avait parlé du désir du sorcier de la voir s'instruire davantage sur la psychologie humaine. Narcissa l'avait alors conduite dans la bibliothèque du Manoir mais elle lui avait dit douter de l'existence de tels livres chez elle. La psychologie était un sujet rare chez les sorciers alors que la magie prenait le plus de place. Aghna l'avait tout de même remerciée et cherchait un quelconque bouquin qui pourrait la renseigner.

La jeune femme passa l'après-midi seule parmi des livres de magie recelant des termes qu'elle ne comprenait même pas. Cependant, elle parvint à dénicher certains bouquins remplis d'animaux fantastiques, de plantes aux propriétés surprenantes et de sortilèges étranges qui lui permirent de mieux cerner le monde qu'elle commençait à découvrir. Elle en sélectionna même quelques-uns pour les emporter dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, Aghna fut une nouvelle fois réveillée par Narcissa. Abrutie par le sommeil, elle avala rapidement la pomme qu'elle lui avait apportée et partit se laver et s'habiller de la robe brune et des chaussures à talons qui lui avaient massacrée les pieds la veille.

Trébuchant, la jeune femme s'appuya sur le montant du lit et marmonna tout en massant sa plante de pied endolorie :

-Je me suis toujours doutée que les chaussures à talons étaient des objets de tortures inventés par les hommes, mais maintenant ce n'est plus un doute. C'est une certitude.

Narcissa parut un brin choquée et pinça les lèvres tandis qu'Aghna savait que la surprise se battait avec l'amusement dans sa poitrine. Fin prête en dépit de ses pieds en compote, l'Empathe marcha résolument vers ce qui allait être sa deuxième séance d'entraînement. Elle appréhendait grandement ce qui allait ce passer ce matin mais elle n'avait pas le choix et préférait penser au jardin que Narcissa lui avait fait découvrir la veille.

Entrant dans la salle, Aghna ne trouva cette fois que l'homme inhumain assis sur un canapé dans le coin de la pièce. Elle s'avança calmement vers lui malgré le battement paniqué de son cœur. Elle préférait à la limite une assemblée d'hommes menaçants plutôt qu'une entrevue avec lui.

-Assis-toi, petite.

Aghna baissa la tête et s'assit sur la banquette la plus éloignée du sorcier.

-Ce matin, je ne vais rien te demander de faire. Je veux seulement te poser des questions, débuta-t-il de sa voix sifflante et aiguë.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, rassurée de ne pas souffrir aujourd'hui.

-Réponds honnêtement ou au moindre doute, j'irais moi-même voir dans ton esprit, menaça-t-il.

-Oui, Seigneur.

La jeune femme voulut lui demander pourquoi il n'allait pas justement voir tout de suite, ça lui éviterait de répondre et d'y passer trop de temps.

-Fenrir est-il le seul être que tu n'arrives pas à entendre ?

-Oui, je n'ai jamais rencontré personne d'autre. Ou alors je n'y ai pas fait attention, risqua-t-elle.

Le sorcier resta pensif un instant avant de reprendre son interrogatoire.

-Pourquoi vis-tu en retrait ?

-Parce que quand j'entends les gens ressentir, je ressens exactement la même chose. Si je croise quelqu'un de malheureux, je serais dans le même état. Si je rencontre des enfants, je me sentirais libre et joyeuse. Si je tombe sur un homme ou une femme en colère, je le serais aussi. Vivre entourée de monde ne me réussit vraiment pas et ressentir des choses dont je n'en comprends pas la cause m'a toujours terrorisée. C'est pour ça que je reste exclue, expliqua-t-elle mal-à-l'aise.

-Comment vivais-tu avec tes parents alors ? continua le Seigneur, les yeux plissés par la concentration.

Aghna ne put retenir une grimace.

-L'entente n'était pas facile. Du plus loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours ressenti les gens. Mes parents ont été les premiers et ça a été plutôt traumatisant. Dans mes jeunes années, je me souviens de l'amour et de la tendresse qu'ils se portaient. Plus tard, j'ai découvert les disputes, l'agacement et les ressentiments. Je me cachais dans ma chambre parce que j'étais aussi terriblement en colère et j'avais peur … En grandissant, j'ai pu comprendre certains sentiments que je ressentais mais comme j'étais trop jeune … finit-elle en rougissant.

-As-tu parlé à d'autres personnes de ton don ?

-Mes parents mais ils ne m'ont jamais crue. J'ai essayé de le dire à certains de mes amis mais ils finissaient par me prendre pour une marginale. J'ai abandonné.

Le sorcier sourit un peu plus. Apparemment, il était satisfait de ses réponses et ça calmait Aghna. Elle ne voulait surtout pas s'attirer ses foudres.

-L'as-tu dit à Fenrir ?

Cette partie devenait plus compliquée. Ce sorcier semblait particulièrement intéressé par la relation qu'elle avait eu avec lui et ça la mettait profondément mal-à-l'aise, le rouge monta à ses joues.

-Et bien, comme je ne le ressentais pas, je me suis dis que j'étais guérie … alors je n' …

-L'Empathie n'est pas une maladie et tu ne t'en sépareras jamais. C'est ton pouvoir et c'est à toi de le maîtriser et de l'utiliser, la coupa-t-il brusquement.

Aghna baissa la tête. Elle avait toujours vu cette capacité nouvelle comme un fardeau car elle n'avait pas vécu comme elle aurait pu vivre. Pourquoi chercher à utiliser quelque chose qui lui pourrissait la vie ?

-Si tu es née avec ce don, c'est pour une bonne raison. Les sorciers peuvent manipuler la magie qu'ils ont en eux. Nous nous en servons au quotidien. Pourquoi seraient-ils dotés de telles capacités si c'étaient pour les réprimer, dis-moi ? C'est de cette façon que les sorciers sont différents et supérieurs aux moldus qui eux, n'ont que leur intelligence pour progresser. Nous sorciers, nous avons les deux, continua l'homme au teint blanc plus doucement.

La jeune femme réfléchit à ses paroles. Si leur soi-disant supériorité la choquait plus qu'autre chose, elle devait bien avouer que de tels pouvoirs étaient nécessairement à utiliser. Mais si la magie des sorciers la fascinait, son propre pouvoir l'effrayait au point de vouloir s'en débarrasser.

-Si tu n'es toujours pas convaincue, vois la race sorcière comme l'évolution logique de l'être humain. Nous n'avons des moldus que l'intelligence, rien d'autre.

-Combien y'a-t-il de sorciers sur Terre ? s'enquit timidement Aghna devant son discours narcissique.

-Nous sommes un peu plus de cent mille.

-C'est tout ? s'exclama-t-elle en levant soudain les yeux sur l'homme.

Le sorcier acquiesça gravement. Ce petit nombre surprit Aghna qui pensait que les sorciers équivalaient en nombre les … moldus. Il n'y avait que cent mille sorciers pour plus de sept milliards d'êtres humains. C'était peu, voire même négligeable selon elle.

-Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. As-tu parlé de ta capacité à Fenrir ? reprit le sorcier inquisiteur.

-Non. Il ne sait rien. Bien qu'il ait dû me trouver étrange lorsqu'on était en ville.

-Explique-toi, lui dit-il, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est juste que … il a sans doute dû se poser des questions quand il a vu mon manque d'engouement à sortir là où il y avait du monde. Je disais que c'était par timidité mais … c'est un faible argument à la longue.

-Tu as finalement réussi à sortir de chez toi ? la pressa-t-elle soudainement.

-Oui … même si c'était une épreuve, j'y arrivais. La foule m'effrayait parce que j'étais perdue dans le flot d'émotions contradictoires mais comme Fenrir était incompréhensible pour moi, je m'accrochais à lui, conclut-elle faiblement en repensant à cette période.

-Tu t'accrochais à lui ? s'enquit-il en levant un sourcil perplexe.

Aghna rougit en sentant son regard rouge sur elle. Elle devait encore s'expliquer et c'était fastidieux de poser des mots.

-Oui, comme je l'ai fait hier avec cet homme. J'ai un vocabulaire bien à moi, pardonnez-moi, souffla-t-elle pour s'excuser en comprenant qu'il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Lorsque les gens ressentent, je les entends. C'est comparable aux bruits. Je ne peux pas ne pas les ressentir. Ils sont là. Quand je me concentre sur quelqu'un, je peux ignorer les autres car il n'y a que ses sentiments à lui qui m'intéressent … comme dans une conversation. J'ai fait ça avec Fenrir. J'écoutais ses émotions à travers le voile qui m'empêchait de les percevoir. Du coup, je ne ressentais strictement que mes émotions lorsque je l'écoutais … j'ai du mal à expliquer, marmonna-t-elle.

-J'ai compris, fit-il d'une voix pensive.

Aghna attendit qu'il pose une autre question mais rien ne vint. C'est alors qu'il la congédia d'un signe de main distrait. La jeune femme se releva, inclina la tête et s'empressa de partir, étonnée qu'il ne s'attarde pas plus sur son interrogatoire.

De l'autre côté de la porte se trouvait encore Narcissa, le visage soucieux. Aghna allait lui demander si tout allait bien mais son aînée la devança :

-J'ai une chose importante à faire et je dois m'en aller. Vous retrouverez le chemin ?

La jeune femme mit un temps et répondit par l'affirmative.

-Un plateau apparaîtra dans votre chambre d'ici peu.

Narcissa s'éclipsa par une porte dérobée et laissa Aghna. Le silence soudain la submergea. D'un regard, elle vit qu'elle était seule et se hâta de retourner à sa chambre. Elle longea le couloir en frôlant le mur, prit à droite, dépassa l'intersection, monta l'escalier à droite, à gauche, elle laissa filer six portes … la jeune femme sautilla sur place à la vue de sa porte. Elle entra dans la pièce et enleva prestement ses chaussures, gémissant à la vue de ses pieds rougis par le cuir. Chancelante, elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé beige et s'installa confortablement.

Elle n'allait pas trop se plaindre, aujourd'hui n'avait pas été éprouvant pour elle. Une série de questions ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça restait vague. Elle trouvait malsain la curiosité qu'éprouvait l'homme serpent concernant sa vie avec Fenrir. Comme si c'était choquant de l'imaginer avec un homme. Aghna aurait pu se vexer mais elle-même s'avouait qu'elle avait eu de la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un alors qu'elle était empêtrée dans son Empathie. Elle aurait très bien pu devenir ermite et s'enterrer avec sa bibliothèque remplie de romans d'aventure, qui étaient sa seule source d'imagination vis-à-vis de l'extérieur. La jeune femme sursauta lorsqu'un plateau chargé de nourriture surgit devant elle. Elle se demandait bien d'où ces plateaux provenaient mais elle arrêta de réfléchir et s'attaqua au plat.

Une fois terminé, Aghna se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Peut-être irait-elle à la bibliothèque pour s'émerveiller sur le monde magique mais Narcissa n'était pas là et elle doutait d'avoir le droit de se balader dans le Manoir, même pour aller dans le jardin figé. Et puis elle ne prendrait pas le risque de tomber sur quelqu'un dans les couloirs.

Soupirant face au calme rassurant qui planait dans sa chambre, la jeune femme s'approcha de la haute fenêtre qui illuminait la pièce et s'assit sur le rebord. Sa chambre donnait vue sur l'entrée du Manoir, là où un large portail ouvragé clôturait la propriété. La longue allée qui rejoignait cette porte était de pierres plates et claires, et cheminait à travers un espace herbeux bien moins décoré que le jardin figé que Narcissa lui avait montré. Pensive, Aghna laissa filer les minutes lorsque soudainement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement.

D'un sursaut, la jeune femme découvrit à l'entrée l'aristocrate blonde, essoufflée. Soucieuse, Aghna se leva et s'approcha d'elle avant d'être percutée par une peur exacerbée. Elle n'eut le temps de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas que déjà, la blonde lui enjoignit prestement :

-Prenez votre cape, je vous emmène quelque part.

Surprise, elle réagit après un temps de réflexion et accourut pour mettre la longue cape qui lui enveloppait le corps et dont les manches avaient la même forme que sa robe puis remit ses chaussures avec une grimace. Fin prête, elle suivit Narcissa qui hâtait le pas.

-Où allons-nous ?

-Chez un ami. Je veux que vous gardiez cette entrevue pour vous. Personne ne doit savoir, murmura la femme, stressée.

-Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? s'enquit Aghna, les sourcils froncés.

-Surtout le Seigneur des Ténèbres, trancha sèchement Narcissa.

L'Empathe se tassa sur elle-même et continua sa marche. Vu son comportement et ce que comptait faire Narcissa, Aghna se douta que ça n'avait rien d'honnête. Ou du moins, elle cachait quelque chose au Maître et ça inquiéta la jeune femme qui ne souhaitait pas être impliquée dans une entreprise dangereuse.

Enfin, elles atteignirent une salle dans laquelle était incrustée au mur une cheminée qui choqua Aghna par sa taille. Elle pourrait y entrer sans problème. Narcissa ne s'arrêta pas et ordonna d'un ton pressé à la jeune femme de justement entrer dans la cheminée avec elle. Perplexe, elle ne bougea pas et fronça les sourcils.

-Dépêchez-vous, on a peu de temps.

Aghna, un peu méfiante, grimpa la marche et s'approcha de la blonde, déjà installée au fond de la cheminée. La proximité la dérangea et affola son cœur à cause de Narcissa. Elle avait une peur pire que ce qu'elle ressentait depuis deux jours et cette fois, c'était pour elle-même qu'elle s'en faisait, ce qui conforta la jeune femme dans son idée que l'aristocrate cachait des choses elle aussi.

Celle-ci prit une poignée de poudre grisâtre près de la cheminée et prononça distinctement :

-Salle de potion, Poudlard, fit-elle en lâchant sur elles la poudre ressemblant à de la cendre.

Une forte secousse ébranla Aghna qui ne put empêcher un cri de franchir ses lèvres puis le noir emplit sa vision. La secousse n'était rien comparé au violent ballottement que sembla faire son corps, lui donnant la nausée. Mais avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu faire un mouvement, sa vision redevint claire et son estomac retrouva sa place. Un nuage de poussière monta à son nez et elle ne put retenir un éternuement. Un bras la tira et Aghna sortit de la cheminée, les yeux humides de poussières volatiles et le cœur fragile.

Lorsqu'enfin, elle regarda autour d'elle, elle vit qu'elle n'était plus au Manoir de Narcissa. Une salle aux murs de pierres sombres abritait des tables rangées face à un tableau noir à craie, près d'un bureau. Une salle de classe, comprit Aghna. Au fond, la jeune femme crut apercevoir d'immenses chaudrons noirs entassés. Elle savait que les chaudrons servaient aux sorciers pour la confections de potions. L'Empathe avait vaguement lu un livre traitant de la bonne taille à prendre pour telle ou telle potion. Mais les noms complexes des mixtures l'avaient immédiatement fait fuir.

Narcissa la tira à nouveau par le bras mais Aghna le reprit en lui lançant un regard d'excuse. Distance de sécurité. La blonde sembla comprendre mais un soupir agacé franchit tout de même ses lèvres. La jeune femme fut blessée mais n'en montra rien et la suivit, entrant cette fois dans ce qui ressemblait à un appartement propre et ordonné. D'un œil perdu, elle observa rapidement les canapés, le large bureau empli de feuilles et les grandes bibliothèques débordant de livres. Il n'y avait plus de place et certains bouquins reposaient simplement couchés sur le bord des étagères.

-Restez-là, je vais le chercher. Il devait être là pourtant, s'agaça une nouvelle fois Narcissa, mal-à-l'aise.

Aghna la vit franchir à nouveau la porte et s'éloigner. Seule, elle avança dans la pièce pour s'arrêter près du bureau. Curieuse, elle jeta un œil aux feuilles entassées et vit qu'il s'agissait en réalité de copies d'élèves sur lesquelles figuraient de nombreuses remarques et de ratures en rouge. Cet ami était professeur de potions. Satisfaite de son observation, elle s'éloigna et déambula distraitement dans l'appartement. Finalement indécise, Aghna allait sortir pour aller chercher Narcissa mais un homme apparut à sa place. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, la jeune femme sursauta violemment.

-Oh !

La violence de ses émotions la percuta de plein fouet et la fit vaciller. Une colère sourde rugissait dans sa poitrine, elle-même nourrit par un profond sentiment de ras-le-bol et une grande fatigue. Mais ce qui la choqua et la fit s'étrangler par un sanglot soudain fut la tristesse, la culpabilité et un amour désespéré qui pourrissaient son cœur. Il en était blindé et si elle restait encore plus longtemps près de lui, elle allait s'effondrer de douleur.

La gorge bloquée par les sanglots, Aghna recula subitement, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre elle et cet homme au cœur malade. Dans sa course aveugle, le coin du bureau lui cogna violemment la hanche. La jeune femme bénit cette douleur et se concentra sur elle plutôt que sur l'homme en s'adossant contre le mur, le cœur affolé et déprimé. De loin, elle sentait beaucoup moins ces sentiments empoisonnés et ferma les yeux pour réprimer les sanglots qui rendaient sa respiration erratique. Le temps passa et finalement, Aghna ouvrit les yeux, souffla profondément et jeta un regard méfiant vers Narcissa et son ami. Si elle ne ressentait plus que vaguement la peur de la blonde et la tristesse de son ami, le souvenir la marquerait longtemps.

Ils semblaient tous deux choqués par sa réaction soudaine. Les yeux de la jeune femme purent alors détailler l'homme qui l'observait étrangement. Il était grand, mince et sa peau claire jurait avec ses vêtements sombres, ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux profonds. Le temps commençait à marquer son visage long mais en dépit de quelques rides, la jeune Empathe devina qu'il ne devait pas être bien âgé. Son nez crochu gâchait l'harmonie de son visage et Aghna put dire que malgré un charme dû à son assurance apparente, cet homme ne pouvait être qualifié de beau.

Un rictus amer franchit ses lèvres et il fit enfin entendre une voix chaude mais cassante :

-Je devine que c'est l'Empathe, fit-il avec sarcasme.

Narcissa ne dit rien mais acquiesça, encore surprise de la réaction violente de la jeune femme. Soudain, l'homme prit le poignet de Narcissa dans sa main et la tira derrière lui afin de sortir de la pièce, laissant la jeune femme récupérer. Aghna n'entendit qu'un bref :

-Pourquoi l'as-tu amenée ici ?

Puis le silence. La jeune Empathe respira profondément plusieurs fois en cherchant à se calmer du choc émotionnelle qu'elle venait de ressentir. Les minutes s'écoulèrent tranquillement et lorsqu'enfin les deux amis rentrèrent à nouveau dans l'appartement, Aghna baissa la tête et se lança alors que la culpabilité lui agrippait le cœur :

-Je suis désolée, Monsieur … vous m'avez surprise, finit-elle d'une voix tremblante sans pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-J'ai cru comprendre, affirma-t-il lentement.

-Elle a du mal à s'approcher des gens, Severus. Ne lui en veux pas, expliqua calmement Narcissa en posant une main sur le bras de l'homme.

Le dénommée Severus invita les deux femmes à s'asseoir sur les canapés tandis qu'il ressortait par où il était entré. Terriblement coupable d'avoir réagi comme ça, Aghna s'assit le plus loin de l'entrée, près du bureau et essuya le reste de larmes sur son visage, respirant calmement pour effacer la boule dans sa gorge. Elle sentit alors l'homme revenir de la salle de cours et s'asseoir près de Narcissa.

-Quel âge avez-vous ? demanda Severus, sans agressivité cette fois.

-Trente et un ans, souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux, embarrassée.

-Vous paraissez plus jeune, constata-t-il simplement.

Aghna leva les yeux vers lui, sachant que ce n'était pas en l'observant qu'elle aurait de nouveau mal mais au souvenir de ce que cet homme subissait dans sa poitrine, elle eut une nouvelle envie de pleurer. Cependant, elle regarda le plafond, espérant que ses larmes ne couleraient pas encore. C'était fatiguant de pleurer.

-N'essayez surtout pas de vous retenir, ordonna-t-il brusquement en la scrutant de ses yeux noirs plissés.

-Pardon ? s'enquit Aghna d'une voix tremblotante en baissant son regard sur lui.

-Si vous voulez pleurer, faites-le, ajouta-t-il d'une voix pressée. Ne vous retenez pas !

Sa voix pressante combinée à la tristesse qui l'avait prise auparavant l'acheva et elle éclata en sanglot avec honte. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Aghna regarda à travers ses larmes le visage de Severus et lui lança piteusement :

-Pourquoi vous voulez que je pleure ? C'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça.

L'homme l'observa un instant en haussant un sourcil.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vous a rien dit sur votre don ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

-Il … il ne m'a rien appris … que je ne sache déjà, non, répondit-elle, les larmes roulant sur ses joues et les sanglots dans la voix.

Severus fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir. Apparemment, c'était surprenant.

-Que se passe-t-il, Severus ? s'enquit Narcissa, l'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sait quasiment rien sur le don d'Empathie, marmonna-t-il pensivement en fixant la jeune femme.

-Vous savez … quelque chose de plus ? fit timidement Aghna, encore sanglotante.

La jeune femme ramena ses jambes contre elle et les serra sur sa poitrine en posant son menton sur ses genoux. Elle ferma les yeux et parvint à se calmer tranquillement en se focalisant sur la vision de Narcissa. Elle la connaissait davantage que Severus et elle semblait beaucoup moins intimidante.

-Je sais certaines choses sur les Empathes mais je ne saurais dire si tout est vrai, en réalité, expliqua-t-il.

Aghna rouvrit les yeux sur lui.

-Vous ne connaîtriez pas d'autres personnes comme moi, par hasard ?

Severus l'observa avec un œil moqueur.

-Vous êtes ignorante.

Aghna s'offusqua mais ne répliqua pas. Elle le savait.

-Les personnes capables d'Empathie au sens magique du terme sont extrêmement peu, à tel point que certains sorciers pensent qu'ils font parti du folklore moldu, commença-t-il d'un ton pédagogique sous le regard choqué d'Aghna. Cependant, il existe quelques livres traitant de ce sujet. Je ne savais qu'en penser avant de vous rencontrer.

La jeune femme plissa le nez en une grimace boudeuse. Severus reprit du même ton :

-D'après ces livres, les Empathes ressentent les gens qui les entourent et à une certaine époque, étaient très prisés pour leur rare capacité.

-Pourquoi ? s'enquit curieusement la jeune femme, enfin calme.

-Parce qu'en plus de ressentir les émotions et les sentiments, ils pouvaient les contrôler. Les Empathes étaient principalement recherchés pour apaiser les conflits au sein d'une société, expliqua-t-il.

Aghna releva la tête soudainement.

-Alors je peux vraiment influer sur ce que les gens ressentent ?

-Vous avez déjà essayé ?

-Hum … c'était plus un accident qu'un essai, fit-elle en grimaçant. Je crois avoir rendu un homme en colère encore plus furieux. Il s'est même battu en pleine rue.

-Je vois, fit l'homme en noir lentement.

-Vous savez autre chose ?

-En effet. Lorsqu'un Empathe était reconnu, il était mis sous la tutelle d'un autre Empathe. C'était une façon d'éduquer les jeunes qui ne comprenaient pas leur capacité et qui en avaient peur.

Severus insista sur la fin de la phrase. Aghna baissa les yeux un instant en comprenant qu'il se doutait qu'elle aussi en avait peur.

-Les jeunes apprenaient alors à ne pas craindre les émotions des gens. Je ne saurais vous dire comment cependant, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus en voyant son regard avide.

-Vous … vous savez comment ils faisaient pour vivre ? Enfin … je veux dire …

-Je n'en sais pas vraiment plus sur le sujet mais je crois avoir quelques bouquins sur eux, la coupa-t-il.

Aghna réfléchit à ce que cet homme lui apprenait. Peut-être pourrait-elle apprendre à vivre avec ce don qui lui rendait la vie pénible et elle ne put réprimer l'espoir de revoir ses parents sans ressentir leur peine de voir leur fille s'éloigner d'eux. A cette pensée, la boule qui serrait la gorge de la jeune femme lui coupa le souffle. Fermant les yeux, elle inspira profondément, la tête dans ses bras.

-Arrêtez d'essayer de vous contrôler, s'agaça Severus.

La nommée releva la tête et lui lança un regard peu avenant. Cet homme ne savait pas ce que c'était que de vivre comme elle vivait et il se permettait de la réprimander.

-Ça vous plaît vraiment de voir les gens souffrir ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

-Vous êtes idiote ou vous avez trop de fierté pour sangloter devant les gens ? s'énerva-t-il en roulant des yeux.

-Severus, calme-toi, s'il te plaît. Pourquoi tiens-tu à ce qu'elle pleure enfin ? intervint Narcissa à la vue de la jeune femme choquée devant elle.

Aghna n'avait que rarement été réprimandée dans sa vie mais ça la blessait toujours. Elle n'osa même pas répondre à cet homme au cœur meurtri. Il était tellement malheureux qu'il s'amusait à blesser les gens autour de lui.

-Si elle continue à retenir ses émotions, elle risque de créer une explosion.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Le silence choqué qui régnait fut enfin briser par l'Empathe, ahurie qu'il puisse émettre une telle idée.

-Je ne vais pas créer d'explosion, Monsieur.

Severus sembla comprendre quelque chose et la regarda comme si elle était folle. Aghna se demanda si elle n'avait pas dit une bêtise mais elle ne trouva pas où était son erreur. Elle ne comprenait même pas ce que venait faire une explosion dans la conversation.

-Vous ne saviez pas que vous pouviez en faire et vous n'en avez jamais fait avant ? s'exclama l'ami de Narcissa d'une voix clairement surprise.

-Et bien, non, répondit lentement la jeune femme perplexe. Je n'ai jamais fait d'explosion et je ne compte pas vraiment en faire non plus. Je ne comprends pas, Monsieur.

L'homme continua à la fixer et soupira finalement.

-Vous avez une chance monstre. Vous ne savez vraiment pas ?

-Mais je ne sais pas quoi ? demanda-t-elle, rongée par la curiosité.

Severus continua à la scruter pendant quelques secondes et finalement, un sourire incrédule étira ses fines lèvres avant de retrouver un visage calme.

-Très bien. Ce que j'ai principalement retenu sur les Empathes est qu'ils sont magiques. Certains moldus sont également capables de percevoir les sentiments entre eux mais jamais avec la même intensité et la même précision que les êtes magiques. Les sorciers utilisent leur baguette magique pour canaliser la magie en eux. Cependant, il est déjà arrivé qu'un sorcier, pour une raison quelconque, ne possède pas de baguette. Alors, la magie s'accumule et n'est pas utilisée. Dans ces rares cas, le sorcier en question est soumis à un excès de magie. Elle devient incontrôlable, expliqua le professeur.

-Et elle … explose ? demanda alors la jeune femme.

-C'est une possibilité. J'ai déjà entendu parler de sorciers tués par leur propre magie, d'autres relâchent des éclairs dans l'air, créent du feu ou font léviter des objets inconsciemment. Dans tous les cas, leur magie se manifestait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pour les Empathes, c'est la même chose.

-Mais je n'ai pas de baguette, fit timidement Aghna.

-Votre magie est différente de celle des sorciers, corrigea-t-il. Votre don vous permet de ressentir des émotions. Ça, c'est votre magie. Cependant, vous, les Empathes, avez une manière bien à vous d'extérioriser cette magie.

-Laisser s'exprimer les émotions ressenties ? s'enquit alors la jeune femme, les yeux agrandis par la curiosité et comprenant enfin pourquoi cet homme voulait la voir pleurer.

Severus acquiesça gravement sous l'œil plein d'interrogation de la jeune femme. Aghna se résuma ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, lui laissant un goût d'amertume. Elle grimaça en reposant lâchement son visage sur ses genoux.

-En fait, j'engrange les émotions des autres et je dois pleurer pour eux. Quelle belle magie ! dit-elle pleine de sarcasmes. Et que dois-je faire de ça ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a dit que si les sorciers avaient des capacités magiques, c'était pour s'en servir. Mais et moi, je fais quoi de mon Empathie ? Je vais voir les malheureux et je pleure avec eux ?

-C'est à chacun de trouver une utilité à ses capacités, l'informa Severus d'une voix adoucie.

Aghna rit sottement et laissa à nouveau les larmes couler sur son visage. Depuis deux jours, elle avait l'impression de ne faire que ça. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude des gens et des émotions à cause de son retrait en forêt, ce qui la rendait nécessairement impolie et agressive, elle en avait conscience. Trop de changements la perturbaient et la rendaient plus sensible qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Elle était décidément pitoyable.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse avec ça ? Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie à pleurer celle des autres. Je suis née avec ça et je n'ai jamais vécu comme j'aurais dû le faire. J'ai tout juste trente ans et j'ai déjà tout ressenti. J'ai vécu la colère, la tristesse, la honte, le bonheur, l'amour, la culpabilité, la peur, la joie, le deuil. J'ai tout vécu mais rien ne m'appartient ! Je veux juste avoir une vie banale comme toutes les femmes de mon âge. Je ne demande pas la lune et pourtant, je n'en ai même pas le droit, se plaignit-elle en sanglotant dans ses bras.

Les deux amis en face d'elle ne dirent rien. Elle n'entendait pas vraiment ce qu'ils ressentaient et elle s'en fichait bien. Les pleurs l'étranglèrent et de violents hoquets la secouèrent. Les gémissements qui sortaient de sa poitrine lui faisait mal et tandis qu'elle se lamentait sur sa vie mal vécue, Severus se levait pour chercher quelque chose dans sa bibliothèque sous l'œil suppliant de Narcissa. Aghna sentait, à travers sa propre détresse, que la femme s'inquiétait pour elle.

L'homme revint vers Narcissa et sortit sa baguette magique pour faire voler doucement les livres qu'il avait choisi vers la jeune femme. Reniflant sa peine et sa colère, Aghna relâcha ses jambes et prit délicatement les bouquins abîmés. Aucun titre ne figurait sur les couvertures de cuir. L'Empathe en ouvrit un au hasard et vit les pages jaunies par le temps et l'encre effacée par endroit. Quelques coins de pages semblaient même avoir été mangée par des rongeurs.

-Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que c'est ? hoqueta-t-elle.

-Les seuls livres que je possède sur votre don. Je ne saurais dire si toutes les informations sont exactes mais vous pouvez toujours jeter un coup d'œil, lui dit Severus près de Narcissa.

-Mer … merci, répondit la jeune femme, la poitrine soulevée par sa respiration hachée. Mais même si … si je comprends mieux l'Empathie … je pleurerais quand même pour les gens incapables de le faire.

-Tout le monde n'a pas envie de pleurer, vous savez, fit Severus en roulant des yeux.

Aghna eut envie de lui demander avec sarcasme s'il pensait à lui-même mais se retint. Il l'aurait très mal pris, sans doute.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait raison quand il disait que chaque être magique devait se trouver une utilité. Même les moldus ont compris ça. Si on veut qu'une société fonctionne sainement, chacun doit y mettre du sien, lui fit Narcissa, énigmatique.

Aghna l'observa en reniflant les larmes qui coulaient toujours. Certes, les sociétés avaient besoin de tous. Les gens non magiques travaillaient pour les autres et les autres travaillaient aussi pour eux. Les sorciers fonctionnaient de la même manière. Mais et elle ? Où devait-elle être ?

-Ouais, murmura-t-elle, pas convaincue en fixant les livres entre ses mains.

-Retenez-bien que votre pouvoir n'est pas limité au simple ressenti des émotions d'autrui, lui rappela Severus. En cela, vous pouvez être dangereuse bien que votre don ne soit que passif.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil perplexe.

-En quoi suis-je dangereuse à rire et pleurer quand je rencontre les gens ?

-Vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous pouvez influer sur les gens, s'agaça finalement l'homme.

-Mais je ne sais pas comment faire et à quoi ça me servirait ? se lamenta-t-elle.

-A vous trouver une utilité, peut-être, trancha-t-il sarcastiquement. Dans le monde, il existe des milliers de gens qui ne sont pas satisfaits de leur travail au sein de la communauté. Pourtant, ils travaillent quand même. Et leur travail permet à d'autres de travailler aussi. C'est un cycle qui existe partout. Insérez vous quelque part en fonction de vos compétences !

-Severus, arrête de lui crier dessus, râla Narcissa de sa voix flûtée.

L'homme soupira mais ne dit plus rien tandis qu'Aghna réfléchissait en fronçant les sourcils. Elle voulait bien s'insérer quelque part et servir à quelque chose mais comment pouvait-elle faire sans se faire percuter par des émotions dont elle ne comprenait même pas la provenance ? La jeune femme regarda avec tristesse la distance qu'elle devait mettre entre Severus et Narcissa pour ne pas être déprimée à son tour. C'était invivable.

Regardant les bouquins, la jeune femme se posa alors une question.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous si sûr que je peux créer des explosions si je retiens mes émotions ? Vous aviez dit que toutes les informations n'étaient pas certaines.

-C'est une question de logique. C'était écrit dans un livre mais c'est tout à fait acceptable. Vous différez des sorciers mais vous avez besoin d'extérioriser aussi votre magie. La seule manière de le faire est de vous relâcher émotionnellement parlant, lui apprit-il, pédagogue.

La jeune femme acquiesça à l'explication.

-Je crains que nous n'ayons plus de temps, déclara Narcissa en regardant une vieille pendule accrochée au mur.

-Dans ce cas, j'aurais une chose à faire sur vous avant que vous ne vous en alliez, fit Severus en regardant la jeune femme.

Aghna frotta son visage des larmes qui avait finit de couler et demanda :

-Que voulez-vous faire ?

-Notre entretien d'aujourd'hui n'aurait jamais dû se faire en réalité, accusa Severus en regardant son amie. Je ne suis même pas censé être au courant de votre existence -ce qui est assez surprenant-. Je vais donc bloquer votre esprit afin qu'il ne dévoile pas trop facilement ce qui a été dit ici. Je compte tout de même sur vous pour éviter de vous faire fouiller la tête par le Seigneur ou un de ses fidèles.

-Bloquer mon esprit. Ce n'est pas … dangereux ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

-Aucunement. Vous ne sentirez rien et vous rappellerez de tout.

-Bien.

L'homme fit un pas vers Aghna mais elle bondit sur ses pieds et s'éloigna hâtivement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Severus s'arrêta immédiatement et soupira.

-Je dois m'approcher de vous pour vous lancer le sort. Je ne peux pas le réaliser d'aussi loin. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

La jeune femme gémit piteusement mais le laissa approcher doucement. Plus il s'avançait et plus elle sentait les larmes revenir. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber dans le tourbillon d'émotions que cet homme subissait. Il était gorgé de culpabilité refoulée, de tristesse et d'un amour perdu. Aghna fronça les sourcils en sentant ce sentiment. C'était le même que l'amour que ressentait Flanders. Un mélange de désespoir, de profond chagrin et de perte vertigineuse. La jeune Empathe se demanda alors si cet homme n'aimait pas aussi une femme décédée.

-C'est fini.

Aghna rouvrit les yeux, un peu troublée lorsqu'elle vit l'homme à un mètre d'elle avec une baguette en main. Elle planta ses yeux baignés d'eau salée dans ceux noirs de Severus et murmura d'une voix humide :

-Je pleure pour vous, Monsieur.

Severus ne dit rien mais recula, un tic agitant son œil droit. La jeune femme alla récupérer les livres prêtés par le professeur et suivit Narcissa dans la salle de classe. La blonde semblait ravie à l'intérieur d'elle et ça intrigua Aghna. Mais ça ne la regardait pas. Lorsque Narcissa entra dans la cheminée, attendant qu'elle en fasse de même, l'Empathe se retourna vers Severus qui attendait leur départ à quelques pas. Elle réfléchit à tout ce qu'elle avait apprit aujourd'hui et particulièrement à l'utilité qu'avaient les Empathes autrefois. Peut-être pourrait-elle faire pareil …

-Lorsque je contrôlerais mieux mon Empathie … vous serez le premier à en bénéficier, murmura-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Si l'homme comprit, il ne montra rien. Aghna se détourna de lui et monta prestement dans la cheminée en compagnie de Narcissa. Elle ferma les yeux fortement en attendant que la première secousse les fasse trembler.

* * *

**Introduction de Severus, on en apprend davantage sur l'empathie. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tout ça ? :)**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Hellooo ! Vous avez du bol, la suite arrive super vite par rapport aux premiers chapitres. Je pense poursuivre sur ce rythme. Genre, un chapitre par semaine, c'est pas mal. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite de cette histoire ! A tout à l'heure **

* * *

-Qui était-il ?

-Un ami de longue date et le parrain de mon fils, répondit Narcissa en prenant un raisin.

-Il est professeur de potion, c'est ça ?

-Exact. Comment l'avez-vous compris ? s'enquit la blonde, surprise.

Aghna rougit légèrement en disant :

-J'ai vu les copies d'élèves qui traînaient sur son bureau et les chaudrons au fond de la salle de classe.

Narcissa ne dit rien mais sourit doucement. Les deux femmes parlaient depuis leur retour de chez Severus dans la chambre d'Aghna. Celle-ci était contente de connaître l'aristocrate car même si elles ne venaient pas du même monde, c'était une femme et une sorcière. C'était la première capable de comprendre un tant soit peu la jeune Empathe.

-Pourquoi a-t-il bloqué mon esprit ?

La blonde avala le raisin et regarda pensivement la jeune femme :

-La situation de Severus est quelque peu compliquée. Il est de notre côté cependant, il agit aussi dans le camp adverse. Je ne peux vous en dire plus.

-Je ne comprends pas vraiment les enjeux de cette guerre, marmonna Aghna.

-Pour l'instant, ça ne vous importe pas. Je pense même que vous n'aurez jamais à en connaître tous les détails. Sachez simplement que vous travaillez pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, conclut Narcissa.

-Mais qu'attendra-t-il de moi ? Je pense avoir saisi que je serais associée à un Légilimens mais que devrons-nous faire ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous.

Aghna laissa tomber. Même si Narcissa en savait davantage, cette conversation l'embarrassait et elle ne désirait pas s'étendre. Peu importait pour l'instant.

-Je vais vous laisser à présent. Mon mari doit rentrer ce soir d'une mission d'une semaine, l'informa succinctement la blonde en se levant du canapé.

Aghna lui adressa un bonsoir léger et la laissa franchir la porte. De nouveau seule, la jeune femme refit le tour de la journée. Elle pensait ne pas souffrir aujourd'hui grâce au petit questionnaire du Maître le matin même et pourtant, elle n'avait fait que pleurer chez Severus. Elle repensa à ce que cet homme ressentait. Elle ne savait pas si c'était au quotidien mais c'était suffisant pour la faire éclater en sanglot. Certes, elle pleurait beaucoup mais les émotions des autres arrivaient si violemment en elle que sa réaction était souvent disproportionnée. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement pourtant. Tout ce qu'Aghna cherchait était préserver son pauvre cœur qui ne demandait rien.

Avisant les bouquins qu'on lui avait prêtés, la jeune femme délaissa son plateau et s'installa sur le lit. Elle en choisit un et commença sa lecture, priant pour qu'elle lui soit bénéfique.

Le livre traitait d'une magie dite sensitive dont certains êtres humains étaient pourvus. Cependant, l'homme qui avait écrit le livre semblait se fonder sur de vagues rumeurs entendues ça et là, ce qui conforta Aghna dans l'idée que les Empathes étaient très rares. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir déçu. D'après sa lecture, les êtres doués de magie sensitive existaient bel et bien, mais pour une raison inconnue, ils ne vivaient pas en communauté ou du moins, ils cachaient leur capacité, ce qui faisait couler beaucoup d'encre chez les chercheurs de l'époque. Aghna retourna le livre et chercha une date à laquelle avait été écrit ce livre. Elle n'en trouva qu'une en bas de page : 1105.

Choquée, la jeune femme souffla. Elle prit les autres livres et chercha encore les dates d'écriture. Sur les cinq livres qu'elle possédait, quatre dataient des années 1105, 1398, 1413 et 1756. Aghna comprit que le sujet était terriblement pauvre en information. Ça ne l'aiderait sans doute pas beaucoup, surtout si les auteurs n'étaient que des chercheurs un peu utopistes qui désiraient trouver de nouveaux sujets inexplorés. Lorsqu'elle prit le dernier bouquin, la jeune femme n'y trouva aucune date à la fin. Ouvrant précautionneusement le livre aux pages jaunis et dégradées, Aghna comprit que cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'un livre informatif sur la magie sensitive. C'était un journal écrit à la main relatant la vie d'une personne. Soudain alerte, elle feuilleta les pages et vit que l'encre noir s'effaçait à certains endroits tandis que quelques pages arrachées manquaient à l'appel. Si l'œuvre était incomplète, elle pourrait cependant l'aider si, comme elle le pensait, il s'agissait d'un journal tenu par un Empathe.

Enthousiaste, Aghna l'ouvrit à la première page et déchanta très vite en voyant l'écriture calligraphiée et illisible, tant les lettres semblaient se battre pour tenir sur un espace le plus restreint possible. Comment pourrait-elle lire ça ? Une idée lui vint et la jeune femme s'avança vers les commodes contre le mur à la recherche de feuille et de crayons. Dans un tiroir, elle dénicha une feuille épaisse et lisse ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier. Incrédule, elle les prit doucement et les posa sur le bureau. S'y installant, elle ouvrit l'encrier en faisant très attention à ne pas en renverser et plongea la plume dans l'encre étrangement verte. Aghna se décida à faire quelques essais avec la plume car elle n'avait jamais écrit avec ce genre d'instrument.

La jeune femme passa la soirée à écrire avec la plume et l'encre, tentant d'améliorer l'esthétique de son écriture ainsi que sa vitesse, ce qui était relativement fastidieux puisqu'elle devait régulièrement recharger la plume avec de l'encre.

Les yeux tombant de fatigue, elle laissa son affaire telle quelle et se déshabilla pour finalement s'affaler dans le lit.

* * *

La vive lumière lui fit froncer les sourcils. D'un étirement, Aghna ouvrit lentement les yeux de peur de se brûler les rétines avec le soleil et découvrit Narcissa près du bureau, l'œil intrigué.

La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit et se frotta le visage en baillant.

-Que faites-vous avec ces parchemins ? demanda doucement la blonde.

Aghna s'éclaircit la gorge et réfléchit à ce qu'elle faisait la veille avant de dire d'une voix endormie :

-Je me suis permis d'utiliser le matériel d'écriture hier soir et de m'entraîner à écrire avec une plume. Parmi les livres que votre ami m'a prêtée, je crois avoir trouvé un journal intime qui appartenait à un Empathe.

Elle se leva lentement de peur d'avoir des vertiges comme elle avait l'habitude d'en avoir et s'approcha du bureau avec une distance de sécurité.

-Malheureusement, l'écriture de cette personne est illisible. Je me suis dis qu'il serait peut-être plus simple de déchiffrer mot à mot et de réécrire moi-même ce que j'en comprenais, continua la jeune femme.

-Vous ne cherchez pas dans les autres livres ? Ils me semblaient moins vétustes, remarqua Narcissa.

-C'est vrai mais ces livres ont été écrits par des sorciers qui ne connaissaient même pas d'Empathes directement. Leurs informations sont tirées de rumeurs plus ou moins vagues. Déjà à l'époque, les Empathes étaient très peu.

-Je vois. Allez vous laver, je vous conduirai de nouveau au Maître, fit Narcissa.

Aghna obéit et une fois prête, elle suivit l'aristocrate à travers le dédale de couloir.

-Si vous le voulez, cet après-midi, je pourrais vous chercher de nouveaux vêtements. Je doute que vous ayez ce genre de chose chez vous, nota la blonde.

-Oh … oui, c'est vrai mais je pensais quand même que j'irais chercher mes vêtements chez moi.

-Le Maître risque de ne pas apprécier de vous voir vêtue à la façon moldue.

-... Très bien, abdiqua Aghna, attristée.

Narcissa n'ajouta rien et continua le chemin devant elle. La jeune Empathe était déçue de ne pas avoir ses propres vêtements. Elle s'y sentait mieux que dans cette robe, bien qu'elle ne soit pas désagréable. Mais la mode sorcière l'étonnait beaucoup.

Arrivée devant les portes qui commençaient à devenir habituelles, Narcissa les ouvrit et Aghna y entra. Dévisageant l'assemblée, elle découvrit le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui la scrutait avidement, la femme à la chevelure folle qui l'avait qualifiée de faible à son arrivée, un homme aux longs cheveux blond cendré et à l'air hautain ainsi qu'un attroupement d'une dizaine de personnes torses nus. A leur vue, la jeune femme s'arrêta net et vit à leur tête Fenrir Greyback, son ancien fiancé. Aghna en fut complètement chamboulée et perdit la faible assurance accumulée grâce à la répétition de ses rencontres avec le Maître. Les paumes humides et le corps fébrile, elle hésitait.

-Approche-toi, petite, lui ordonna l'homme inhumain.

La jeune femme reprit sa marche d'un pas hésitant et s'arrêta assez loin pour ne ressentir personne. Elle baissa la tête et cacha ses joues rougies par l'embarras de ses longs cheveux qu'elle ne voulait pas attacher vu leur utilité bien pratique de camouflage.

-As-tu trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans la bibliothèque des Malefoy pendant tes recherches ? s'enquit-il d'un air intéressé.

La jeune femme releva la tête et se demanda qui était les Malefoy avant de comprendre que ce devait être le nom de famille de Narcissa. Aghna réfléchit un instant et décida de livrer l'existence des cinq livres que Severus lui avait prêtée. Elle ne pouvait pas les cacher à sa vue et leur bibliothèque serait donc la provenance officielle de ces bouquins.

-J'ai trouvé quelques livres … sur l'Empathie. Et un journal. Mais je vais avoir besoin de temps pour le déchiffrer, l'écriture est c… compliquée, bégaya-t-elle misérablement.

Le Maître sembla satisfait et commença à se déplacer de façon à lui tourner autour tel un prédateur. Aghna détestait lorsqu'il faisait cela, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait lui sauter dessus pour la dévorer de ses yeux rouges. Elle déglutit en essuyant ses paumes sur sa robe.

-Bien, bien. Et en ce qui concerne la psychologie ? reprit-il posément.

-Je n'ai rien trouvé sur le sujet … mais je n'ai pas encore tout fouillé, ajouta-t-elle en priant pour qu'il ne s'énerve pas.

L'homme au visage de reptile ne sembla pas du tout agacé et se tourna vers l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds.

-Lucius, sais-tu s'il existe quelques livres concernant la psychologie humaine dans la bibliothèque du Manoir ?

Aghna le dévisagea discrètement et se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas du mari de Narcissa. Apparemment, il connaissait la bibliothèque si le Seigneur lui posait la question. Il devait donc être un des occupants du Manoir. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de plaindre la femme blonde pour avoir un époux aussi hautain. A moins qu'il ne soit comme ça qu'en public, ajouta-t-elle dans sa tête.

-Je crains qu'il n'y ait rien sur le sujet dans ma bibliothèque, Maître. Les traités de psychologie sont peu répandus chez les sorciers, ajouta-t-il d'une voix traînante en une pique adressée à la jeune femme.

Aghna ne comprenait pas vraiment où était l'insulte mais elle savait que son statut d'Empathe éveillait la méfiance chez les sorciers qu'elle avait vu. Ils étaient partagés sur la façon dont ils devaient la considérer. Elle devrait demander à Narcissa.

-C'est fort dommage mais peu importe. Narcissa cherchera sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle trouvera ce qu'il te faut, conclut-il en finissant son tour autour de la jeune femme.

Aghna baissa la tête de nouveau et attendit. Elle parvenait à détourner son attention de sa droite. Elle savait que Fenrir s'y trouvait et elle voulait absolument éviter de le regarder ou elle perdrait son sang-froid. Bien qu'elle n'en ait absolument pas en cet instant.

-Passons à l'épreuve du jour, déclara le Maître, impatient. Ressentir les autres ne semble pas être un problème pour toi. Cependant, j'ai noté quelques faiblesse dans ton don.

La jeune femme releva encore la tête vers lui et s'empêcha de lever un sourcil perplexe lorsqu'il dit qu'elle n'avait aucun problème pour ressentir. Certes, elle ressentait sans difficulté mais c'était éprouvant pour elle. Elle aurait aimé qu'il le comprenne mais visiblement, ce n'était qu'une formalité. Aghna abandonna ses pensées hargneuses.

-Mais je pense avoir compris pourquoi tu ne parviens pas à entendre Fenrir, termina-t-il avec un sourire impérieux.

Intéressée, Aghna le scruta intensément. Il leva une main vers Fenrir et le groupe derrière lui et lui ordonna :

-Essaie à nouveau.

La jeune Empathe paniqua à l'idée de s'approcher de Fenrir. Elle savait qu'elle ne ressentirait rien du tout mais elle avait davantage peur d'être proche de lui. Son regard sur elle la ferait immédiatement rougir et elle en perdrait ses mots. Pourtant forcée, elle déglutit son mal-être et respira plus profondément. Elle se tourna vers Fenrir. Dans son dos, se trouvaient cinq hommes torses nus eux aussi ainsi que deux femmes habillées légèrement. Tous l'observaient différemment et Aghna eut la furieuse envie de s'enfuir en courant.

Inspirant, elle avança lentement, les yeux dans le vague à essayer de sentir Fenrir. La distance finit par se réduire à moins de cinq mètres et tout ce qu'elle entendait était de vagues résonances qui la traversaient sans atteindre sa poitrine. Elle ne percevait que ces échos, enfermés à l'intérieur de lui et maintenus par un voile fictif qu'ils ne pouvaient franchir. Légèrement frustrée malgré tout, la jeune femme s'avança encore de Fenrir lorsque soudain, les autres personnes derrière lui lui apparurent. Eux non plus, elle ne les percevait pas.

Les yeux écarquillés mais toujours vagues, Aghna contourna distraitement Fenrir sans le voir et s'arrêta en plein milieu du groupe. Choquée, elle écouta attentivement, força le voile d'échos mais rien ne l'atteignit. Pour la première fois depuis Fenrir, elle était entourée de gens et elle ne sentait que sa propre incrédulité et son excitation. La jeune Empathe se précipita vers un des hommes et agrippa son bras, voulant tester son don plus près. Toujours rien, que cette résonance incompréhensible qui lui passait au travers. Elle avait la soudaine impression d'être sourde et une vague de soulagement la submergea.

-Je n'entends rien ! s'écria-t-elle en souriant d'émerveillement.

Aghna lâcha son bras et alla vers un autre homme. Elle jubilait. Rien ne passait. Elle ne ressentait que sa propre joie à être entourée sans être perturbée par leurs émotions personnelles. La jeune femme laissa tomber ses recherches et perdit son regard flou. Elle se tourna vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et s'exclama à nouveau :

-Je ne ressens rien du tout ! Chez aucun d'eux.

Ses paroles la firent rire sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher. Qu'un être humain s'émerveille de ne rien ressentir paraissait déstabilisant pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Aghna leva les yeux vers les hommes et les femmes qui la fixaient avec un mélange de perplexité et d'amusement. Son regard tomba dans celui de Fenrir et elle rougit soudain violemment, ayant occulté la présence de cet homme. Cependant, le Maître reprit la parole, la détournant de la source de son trouble.

-Sais-tu pourquoi tu ne peux pas les ressentir ? s'enquit-il en s'approchant bien plus près que ce qu'il s'était permis depuis qu'il avait compris qu'elle ne le supportait pas.

Aghna souriait toujours légèrement mais essayait de le cacher, affichant un air attentif pour le Maître. Elle réfléchit et les regarda tous un par un. Elle remarqua alors qu'ils ressemblaient tous à Fenrir sans pour autant être identiques. Elle fronça les sourcils en perdant son sourire. Se tournant vers les deux femmes, Aghna les observa et vit sur leur peau de nombreuses traces de blessures anciennes. Leur peau était tannée par le soleil et les éraflures qui les ornaient tranchaient de leur pâleur. Les hommes aussi étaient dotés de plusieurs coupures plus ou moins anciennes. La jeune femme se tourna vers Fenrir, l'air concentré et comprit pourquoi ils lui semblaient semblables. Ces hommes et ces femmes étaient comme Fenrir.

-Vous êtes tous des loup-garous aussi, souffla-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle allait reposer une question au Maître qui s'était arrêté à une dizaine de mètres du groupe de loups, Aghna percuta enfin pourquoi elle ne les ressentait pas. Elle n'aurait pas pu comprendre d'ailleurs pourquoi elle ne les entendait pas avant qu'elle ne sache que les loup garous existaient. La jeune femme planta son regard ahuri dans celui de Fenrir.

-Je ne vous ressens pas parce que vous n'êtes pas entièrement humain, dit-elle d'une voix choquée.

-Tu as un problème avec les loup-garous, gamine ? grogna un homme à un mètre d'elle.

Aghna allait s'excuser pour ses paroles mais elle fut coupée par Fenrir.

-Bren, le menaça-t-il doucement.

Le dénommé Bren grogna un peu mais n'ajouta rien. Seul son regard peu avenant dirigé vers Aghna la força à s'expliquer. Elle en avait assez lu sur les loup-garous pour pouvoir justifier son développement.

-C'est … désolée, commença-t-elle d'une voix embarrassée. Mais … votre organisme a muté avec la morsure. Vos gènes ne sont plus tout à fait humains mais pas non plus animaux … et je suis incapable de sentir les émotions des animaux. Ils pourraient être dans la même pièce que moi et pourtant je ne les sentirais pas.

-Je me doutais de cette explication, jubila le Maître. Parce que tu es humaine et entièrement humaine, tu n'entends pas les autres êtres vivants. Vous avez une morphologie différente.

Aghna acquiesça, la gorge coincée par la peur.

-Me ressens-tu à cette distance ? s'enquit-il en s'approchant encore, les yeux rivés sur elle.

La jeune femme commença à s'affoler à l'avance et se rapprocha un peu de Bren qui était plus près d'elle que les autres et pria pour qu'elle n'ait pas mal. Les quelques loups devant elle s'écartèrent sur son passage et les observaient. Aghna leva les yeux sur lui et put le voir de bien plus près. A travers la peau de son visage, elle voyait les vaisseaux sanguins bleutés qui parcouraient son corps. Son nez paraissait encore plus inexistant tandis que ses yeux rouge sang la firent frissonner violemment.

Il s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle. La jeune femme sentit sa poitrine se resserrer et elle eut du mal à respirer. D'instinct, Aghna attrapa le bras de Bren à deux mains et s'en approcha encore. Ses yeux fixaient le vague tandis qu'elle se concentrait pour ne pas entendre l'être inhumain devant elle. Elle sentit la douleur de sa poitrine refluer jusqu'à disparaître progressivement. Pourtant, la sensation restante était loin d'être agréable.

La jeune Empathe respirait profondément et leva les yeux avec hésitation vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il souriait victorieusement. Elle vit soudainement sa main se lever dans sa direction et un de ses longs doigts blancs et squelettiques se posa sur son front. Le malaise qu'elle ressentait s'accentua mais aucune douleur ne vint la faire suffoquer.

Un sifflement de contentement traversa les lèvres fines du Seigneur tandis que sa main glissait vers son crâne qu'il caressa comme un maître l'aurait fait avec son chien. Aghna l'entendit siffler quelque chose de sa voix aiguë mais elle n'en comprit pas le sens. La jeune femme commençait à se sentir vraiment mal. Cherchant à rester consciente, elle agrippa encore davantage le bras de Bren comme une noyée à une bouée et posa sa joue contre sa peau, cherchant à détourner son attention de l'homme inhumain. Sa vision se troubla, sa respiration s'arrêta et seul le froid carrelage contre sa joue lui fit comprendre qu'elle venait de s'évanouir.

* * *

Son corps était confortablement installé et elle n'aurait pas bougé si un liquide froid ne glissait pas de sa tempe à ses cheveux. La sensation désagréable la fit émerger. Aghna ouvrit péniblement les yeux et cligna à plusieurs reprise avant de pouvoir fixer le plafond sans avoir envie de retomber dans les limbes.

Le linge froid sur sa tête la gênait. Elle voulut lever la main pour l'enlever mais prit conscience que son bras était sous une masse de couvertures et abandonna son mouvement.

-Tu es réveillée ? s'enquit une voix féminine inconnue.

Aghna tourna légèrement la tête et vit une femme brune aux cheveux tressés en une natte lâche partant du sommet de son crâne qui la dévisageait d'un air curieux. Le tutoiement la surprit.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle, la voix enrouée.

Elle voulut se redresser mais les draps étaient trop serrés autour d'elle.

-Tu as faim peut-être ? Ou soif, je ne sais pas, demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

-Je voudrais me relever, souffla la jeune femme alitée.

-Oh, bien sûr !

Enlevant d'abord le linge de son front, la brune repoussa ensuite les draps sur son ventre et glissa une main dans son dos pour la redresser et la caler contre les oreillers dans son dos. Bien plus à l'aise, Aghna soupira et son regard tomba sur son ancien fiancé assis sur le bureau sur lequel se trouvait le parchemin et l'encrier vert. Il la fixait calmement. Le coeur soudain affolé, la jeune femme sentit qu'elle rougissait et détourna le visage. Un verre d'eau se présenta devant son nez et l'Empathe le prit avec une grimace de douleur pour ses mains et soulagea sa soif.

-Comment tu te sens maintenant ? reprit la brune en s'asseyant sur le matelas à côté d'elle.

-Je me sens … bien, répondit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Mais j'ai mal aux mains.

Ses articulations la tiraient et ses muscles semblaient n'être plus que d'énormes hématomes. Aghna les plia plusieurs fois d'affiler en grognant.

-Ça, c'est sûrement quand tu as attrapé le bras de Bren, rit la brune. Lui aussi risque d'avoir mal, tu lui as fait des bleus.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux et réfléchit à qui était Bren et pourquoi elle lui aurait attrapé le bras lorsque Fenrir l'aida à s'en souvenir :

-Le Maître t'a ordonnée de tester ton don sur mes loups. Tu as dit ne rien ressentir et le Maître s'est approché de toi mais quand il t'as touchée, tu t'es agrippée à Bren et tu as fini par t'évanouir.

Aghna cligna des yeux et se souvint alors de la scène, frissonnant à l'entente de la voix grondante de Fenrir. Elle n'avait pas eu mal mais le malaise qui l'avait prise n'était en rien naturel, c'était la proximité du Maître qui l'insupportait.

-Je m'en souviens, marmonna-t-elle en frottant son visage de ses mains fourbues.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a finalement mis fin à la réunion et il nous a ordonnés de te conduire à tes appartements, l'informa la brune.

-Comment avez-vous trouvés ma chambre ? demanda distraitement Aghna en relevant la tête.

-Oh … on nous l'a indiquée, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

La brune tourna son regard vers Fenrir qui répondit à sa place :

-Il est quinze heures passée. On restera là jusqu'au retour de Narcissa Malefoy.

Aghna acquiesça. Elle tourna son regard vers la brune et la dévisagea un instant. Elle était plutôt jolie avec ses cheveux bruns épais et son visage bruni par les rayons du soleil. Ses grands yeux marrons et sa mâchoire fine accentuait sa féminité tandis que sa silhouette musclée déjouait son apparente fragilité. Elle avait l'air de tout sauf d'une poupée.

-Oh ! J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Tess, se nomma la brune tout sourire en ramenant une mèche de cheveux derrière elle.

La jeune femme lui retourna son sourire timidement et se présenta à son tour :

-Aghna.

-Je sais, sourit Tess.

Soudain, la proximité de la brune choqua Aghna. Elle haussa les sourcils et essaya encore d'écouter ses émotions. Rien. La jeune femme ne sentait que sa légère fatigue, sa joie de rencontrer une femme et le stress de savoir Fenrir près d'elle. Avisant la peau tannée des bras nus de Tess, la jeune Empathe se demanda si elle pouvait lui demander quelque chose.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Tess en regardant elle aussi ses bras.

Aghna rougit violemment à son comportement et balbutia quelques explications bancales :

-Pardon … c'est rien, ce n'est pas toi … j'ai juste … enfin …

-Hey, respire, rit doucement Tess.

L'Empathe s'arrêta et soupira brusquement en cachant son visage rougi d'embarras dans ses mains. Elle se frotta encore le visage et rassembla ses longs cheveux emmêlés pour les poser sur son épaule droite.

-Désolée, marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Je suis nerveuse. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir des gens et d'être confrontée … à ce que je ressens, finit-elle en grimaçant.

-Pas de soucis, sourit Tess. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas tout compris. Tu es quoi en fait ?

-Une Empathe … apparemment. Je ressens ce que les gens autour de moi ressentent. Jusqu'à ce matin, je pensais que je pouvais entendre les émotions de tout le monde à une exception près … mais je suis incapable de dire ce que tu ressens, expliqua Aghna avec un sourire.

-Oh, ça a l'air compliqué, grimaça la jeune brune.

-Et … est-ce que je peux te toucher ? débita soudainement Aghna en la suppliant des yeux.

Tess écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rire subitement. La jeune Empathe se sentit stupide et regarda piteusement Fenrir qui lui aussi souriait avec moquerie. Aghna sourit d'un air gêné elle aussi en comprenant que sa requête était profondément idiote mais elle avait besoin de savoir. Une fois calmée, la jeune brune écrasa les larmes de rire qui s'échappaient de ses yeux et tendit son bras vers l'Empathe incrédule.

-Évite quand même de me faire des bleus, blagua-t-elle doucement.

Aghna déglutit et approcha sa main de l'avant-bras de la jeune femme devant elle. Quand ses doigts rencontrèrent sa peau chaude, elle ne sentait toujours aucun sentiment s'immiscer dans sa poitrine. Elle était intriguée, joyeuse et toujours légèrement stressée par Tess et par Fenrir. L'Empathe ferma les yeux en souriant pendant qu'une joie furtive s'insinuait en elle. Elle pouvait vivre.

La jeune femme relâcha le bras de Tess et rouvrit les yeux.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et Narcissa s'arrêta en voyant les loup-garous et Aghna dans son lit.

-Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix contenue.

-Aghna s'est évanouie ce matin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est approché d'elle, ajouta Fenrir, la mine sévère.

Narcissa observa Aghna d'un œil critique et dévisagea les loup-garous avant de leur dire :

-Je peux m'occuper d'elle désormais.

Une façon comme une autre de congédier les gens, se dit Aghna.

-Pourquoi tu te sens mal quand le Seigneur s'approche de toi ? s'enquit Tess d'un air intéressé.

Visiblement, elle n'avait pas compris l'ordre implicite de l'aristocrate qui s'indigna d'un tel comportement.

-Je suis humaine. Toi, tu l'es à moitié … lui ne l'est pas du tout, expliqua rapidement Aghna en voyant l'air vexé de Narcissa.

-Tu ne devrais pas le sentir alors, reprit Tess.

-Justement si. Je ne sens pas les animaux car je n'en suis pas un. Je ne te comprends pas car je n'ai que la moitié de tes gènes. La partie animale m'est inconnue. Le Maître, lui, a été humain … un jour. Mais il a changé depuis, il n'est plus humain. Son être est contre-nature. C'est pour ça que je le sens et qu'il me blesse. Il a été comme moi mais ne l'est plus, expliqua Aghna en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle.

-Comment as-tu compris tout ça ? s'exclama Tess, incrédule.

-J'ai toujours su ça pour les animaux -je vis en forêt-. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a tout de suite paru … inhumain. La douleur qu'il me fait sentir ne fait que confirmer ce que je pensais sur son état contre-nature. Et pour vous, j'ai … trouvé quelques livres sur les êtres magiques et les loup-garous y figuraient, termina Aghna en rougissant lorsqu'elle avoua presque qu'elle s'était renseignée sur les loups.

-Tess, on y va, la coupa Fenrir en voyant qu'elle allait recommencer à parler.

-Oh, tout de suite !

La jeune brune lui fit un rapide signe de main enjoué avant de suivre Fenrir qui lui lança un bref regard en quittant la pièce. Son départ remua Aghna qui se mit encore à rougir sans raison. De nouveau seules, Narcissa ferma la porte et s'approcha d'Aghna qui sentit son inquiétude pour elle et son agacement.

La jeune femme sourit devant son air guindé. Elle aimait bien Narcissa malgré son air quelque peu hautain parfois.

-Comment se fait-il que vous vous soyez évanouie ?

Aghna s'habituait à Narcissa et elle se savait capable de parler sans bégayer, ce qui était très agréable. Elle inspira une fois pour faire passer la nervosité que Fenrir lui avait inspirée avant d'expliquer :

-Le Maître m'a confrontée aux loup garous pour confirmer que je ne pouvais pas les sentir. C'était vrai, je les entends sans les comprendre. Il a alors voulu essayé de s'approcher pour voir si je pouvais tenir près d'un loup. Je n'ai pas eu mal mais j'ai fait un malaise, narra-t-elle en souriant.

Narcissa ne sembla pas contente mais n'ajouta rien. Elle surveilla Aghna pendant qu'elle s'alimentait et lui ordonna d'aller se laver tranquillement une fois que la baignoire fut pleine. La jeune femme n'eut aucun mal à se lever et à marcher ce qui la rassura.

Une fois propre, l'Empathe démêla doucement ses cheveux et décida de les nouer de son ruban vert. Elle posa le ruban sur son crâne pour en faire un bandeau et emmêla les extrémités dans ses cheveux pour les natter lâchement. Une fois fait, ses cheveux châtains étaient agrémenté du ruban vert pomme. Satisfaite, elle remit la robe brune et s'avoua qu'une nouvelle robe ne serait pas de refus.

Narcissa l'attendait à l'extérieur de la salle de bain, une montagne de vêtements sur son lit.

– J'ai été vous acheter des vêtements, je vais vous demander de les essayer pour le ajuster si besoin.

Aghna observait pensivement la maîtresse de maison accompagner les robes récemment acquises de sa baguette. Les essayages durèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi et la jeune femme en fut épuisée. Elle fut même emplie de désespoir quand elle avisa les quelques paires de chaussures à talons que l'aristocrate avait acquis pour elle.

-Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Bien, merci. Mais je crois que je vais bientôt dormir, répondit Aghna avec un sourire reconnaissant.

-N'oubliez pas de manger avant.

Sur ce, l'aristocrate partit avec un bonsoir. Aghna fit ce qu'elle dit et mangea le contenu du plateau qui apparut sur la table basse. Suite à cela, elle alla près du bureau et s'y assit dans un soupir fatigué. Elle n'avait pas envie de passer du temps à déchiffrer un journal intime et pourtant, elle devait le faire afin d'y trouver des éléments qui lui permettraient de mieux appréhender et comprendre son Empathie.

Cependant, alors qu'elle trempait la plume dans l'encrier pour la retranscription, elle vit que l'écriture autrefois brouillonne et penchée sur le journal était désormais droite, les lettres ne se chevauchaient plus, tandis que la couleur de l'encre s'était uniformisée. L'écriture était parfaitement lisible.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, toi ? murmura-t-elle au journal.

Elle les feuilleta distraitement et vit que la totalité du bouquin était claire. Seules les quelques feuilles arrachées n'étaient pas là. Tout à coup émerveillée, Aghna prit le journal en abandonnant la plume, l'encre et le parchemin pour aller s'installer dans son lit.

_Janvier 1591_

_Si vous, lecteur, lisez ce journal, sachez que ce sont mes dernières pensées avant mon procès, et probablement ma mort. Partie d'Angleterre pour m'exiler en France, je n'ai pu me préserver longtemps de la chasse aux sorcières qui sévit dans les pays occidentaux. J'ai été attirée par mon envie de voyage et de découverte et mes désirs seront finalement ma perte. Je ne sais combien de temps il me reste, mais j'en ai assez pour écrire ceci. Dans ce journal, mon plus grand secret y est dévoilé et je prie pour qu'il soit une aide à mes semblables. Les moldues de France ont entamé cette chasse aux sorcières par peur du monde magique. C'est compréhensible et pourtant bien dommage, puisque motivés par cette peur, ils en arrivent parfois à éliminer les leurs. Cependant, ils ont finalement mis la main sur moi. Les accusations qui sont portées contre moi parlent de sorcellerie et de satanisme, pour la seule raison que je suis une guérisseuse. L'Église catholique condamne la profession alors que ce n'est qu'une incompréhension de notre vocation de leur part, qu'une association fallacieuse avec les faiseuses d'ange. Si toi, lecteur, tu lis ces lignes, comprends bien que la seule sorcellerie pour laquelle je pourrais être accusée est ma sensibilité pour les malheurs des gens. Ma vocation m'est venue de cette sensibilité. Cette capacité accrue m'a permis au long de ma courte vie de pouvoir aider avec une précision et une efficacité incroyable les malades et les blessés. Pourtant, du haut de mes vingt-neuf ans, je n'ai connu que souffrance et douleur. J'ai vendu mon bonheur en échange de la vie des gens et j'avoue que finalement, j'attends le bûcher avec hâte. Peut-être pourrais-je sentir autre chose que la peine, la peur et la douleur dans cet autre monde décrit idyllique par les catholiques. Que Dieu s'il existe voit mes souffrances et comprenne mon malheur. J'ai souffert pour d'autres durant ma vie. J'estime mériter quelque chose de mieux que cette pénible existence. Ma seule joie fut celle des visages soulagés et reconnaissants des malades devenus sains et des blessés guéris. Je t'imagine, lecteur, à lire ces pages sans en comprendre un traître mot, comprends bien que ce n'est que le début. Car j'ai bien des choses à narrer sur mes expériences et sur ma sensibilité, à défaut d'un autre terme. _

Aghna leva les yeux et souffla un grand coup. Ça ne faisait aucun doute, cette femme -car elle disait être guérisseuse- était une Empathe. Sa description de sa vie collait parfaitement avec la sienne. La jeune femme regarda la date écrite en haut de la page et essaya de se souvenir de ses cours d'Histoire. En 1591, l'Europe croulait sous les accusations et les exécutions sommaires de femmes pour acte de sorcellerie et de satanisme. Ces exécutions condamnaient des femmes au bûcher et brûlées vives. Aghna grimaça en voyant le sexisme qui existait avec encore plus de force à l'époque. Les hommes n'étaient jamais accusés de sorcellerie, pour la simple raison de leur sexe. Seule la femme pouvait être corrompue par le diable à l'exemple d'Ève, la première humaine tentée par le serpent.

Les yeux fatigués, elle ferma doucement le journal et le posa sur sa table de chevet. Si elle avait vécu à une période de l'Histoire où les chasses aux sorcières sévissaient, Aghna se dit qu'elle serait peut-être aussi morte sur un bûcher. Qu'une femme bonne à marier s'exclut loin des villages était suspect et devait éveiller la méfiance sur ses probables activités. Même si elle ne savait pas encore comment la femme du journal s'était faite attraper, elle se doutait qu'au delà de ses activités de guérisseuse, les gens avaient dû la prendre pour une hérétique si sa médecine fonctionnait mieux que celle de ses confrères masculins.

Finalement agacée par la mentalité des temps anciens, la jeune femme tomba dans le sommeil.

* * *

**Première rencontre avec Fenrir, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de mes p'tits perso ? **

**Je pense également augmenter la quantité d'écrit dans chaque chapitre car j'ai pas mal de contenu et je vais me retrouver avec 50 chapitres en fin de fic. Ca vous irait ? A très bientôt ! ;)**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonsoir ! J'avais promis ce chapitre il y a deux semaines mais je n'avais pas pris le temps de le corriger. J'espère que vous aimerez ! **

**Une lectrice anonyme (du coup, je ne sais pas si c'est une lectrice) m'a fait remarquer sur le précédent chapitre que j'avais fait une erreur. Les chasses aux sorcières à l'époque touchaient aussi bien les femmes que les hommes et les familles. Tout confondu ! Merci pour cette correction :)**

* * *

Aghna se réveilla doucement. La chambre était encore obscurcie par les rideaux clos. La jeune femme se frotta les yeux et s'interrogea sur l'heure. Soit il était encore trop tôt, soit Narcissa n'était pas venue. Curieuse, elle se leva à tâtons et marcha pieds nus pour ouvrir elle-même les rideaux. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée au Manoir, le soleil tentait une faible apparition qui réjouit la jeune femme. S'en détournant, elle vit un plateau sur la table basse comportant son petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle s'en approcha, elle y trouva une note écrite à la main.

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas au Manoir pour une durée indéterminée. Vous pourrez vous occuper comme vous le souhaiterez. Je viendrais vers l'heure du midi. En attendant, évitez de vous promener seule dans le Manoir. _

_Narcissa_

-Oh, murmura stupidement la jeune femme.

Elle sourit alors en pensant qu'elle n'aurait pas à rencontrer cet homme qui la terrifiait aujourd'hui et possiblement pendant quelques jours encore.

Hâtivement, elle avala le petit-déjeuner et alla se laver. Lorsqu'elle fut sèche, elle alla prendre une des robes nouvellement acquises. Les jugeant d'un œil critique, elle se jeta alors sur la robe la plus simple que Narcissa avait accepté de la voir porter. Longue, fluide et à bretelles, la robe grise n'avait que pour ornement quelques lacets noirs pour ajuster la taille -ce qu'elle aimait beaucoup dans cette nouvelle mode-.

Une fois habillée, la jeune femme sourit à son reflet. Elle serait bien plus à l'aise que la robe lourde qu'elle portait auparavant. Satisfaite, elle posa sur ses épaules un épais châle noir, retourna sur son lit et reprit en main sa lecture de la veille.

Il fallut plusieurs pages d'introduction avant qu'Aghna ne trouve enfin ce qu'elle attendait depuis qu'elle connaissait l'existence de tels livres. La femme -qui ne s'était pas nommée d'ailleurs- expliquait en détails toute sa peur concernant cette sensibilité émotive, d'après ses propres mots, et la jeune lectrice se retrouva avec effarement dans cette description malgré l'absence de quelques pages arrachées ou perdues par le temps. Savoir que quelqu'un d'autre, même décédé, avait vécu la même chose qu'elle la soulageait d'un poids qu'elle pensait ne pouvoir jamais partager. Certes, elle ne rencontrerait jamais cette femme accusée de sorcellerie mais son journal, la dernière trace d'elle, pourrait lui être terriblement utile.

Ce qui intéressa particulièrement la jeune femme fut lorsque la narratrice du journal raconta l'instant où on lui apprit ce qu'elle était.

… _Ma vie n'était qu'une fuite d'autrui. J'errais dans la rue ça et là, échappant aux foudres des commerçants que je volais pour manger et changeant de lieux dès que je devenais trop célèbre chez les gardes. La misère était profondément ancrée dans les provinces et seule ma rencontre avec l'homme qui devint plus tard un maître me sauva du malheur. Je ne sais et ne saurais sans doute jamais avec certitude comment il m'avait trouvée et je crois que même si j'avais l'occasion de le lui demander, je ne le ferais pas. Il lui fallut plusieurs jours avant de réussir à m'intéresser. Ma sensibilité et ma méfiance naturelle me rendaient rétive et l'intérêt qu'il me portait me terrorisait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il m'a avoué être comme moi que j'ai compris que, peut-être, il pourrait m'aider. J'ai finalement accepté de le suivre et ai débuté mon apprentissage. Il me dévoila l'existence d'un monde magique peuplé de sorciers et de sorcières vivants en une société proche de celle des moldus. Nous n'étions pas nous même porteurs de baguette magique ce qui nous rendait peu fiable pour la société sorcière. Ainsi, nous passions nos journées à voyager et nous arrêter peu de temps. Cet homme m'apprit à lire et à écrire ainsi que les mathématiques -bien que je ne sois pas une scientifique née d'après lui-. Il m'enseigna par la suite les plantes, les maladies et les soins à y apporter. Je n'étais pas des plus intéressés mais cet homme m'offrait un toit, de la nourriture et une compagnie qui me satisfaisait et suffisait à me motiver. Mais parmi tous ces apprentissages, c'est ma magie qu'il m'aida à développer et à maîtriser. Nous étions nés avec la même capacité, nous étions des êtres humains doués de magie sensitive. Nous pouvions ressentir, influer, voire contrôler la sensibilité des gens. Si j'avais d'abord été effarée par ce qu'il qualifiait de don, j'ai vite compris qu'avec de la pratique et du courage, je pourrais peut-être vivre sans la peur de ce que je gardais en moi. Il devint donc mon maître d'apprentissage, comme lui avait été l'apprenti d'un maître avant moi. Il disait que chaque sorcier sensitif devait être suivi par un ancien, qui avait lui même suivi une formation au préalable. Le don était sans doute trop puissant pour que chacun de nous puisse grandir seul. Un enseignement était obligatoire et j'approuvais férocement. Au fil du temps, il me demanda de me concentrer sur une personne seule en particulier. Je devais décortiquer avec précision ce qu'il ressentait et je compris vite que poser des mots sur des sensations était très difficile. N'étant pas une grande lectrice, mon vocabulaire resta pauvre longtemps bien que je fus forcée de m'instruire … _

Aghna continua ainsi sa lecture et découvrit que cet homme sans nom était lui même un Empathe, mais aussi un guérisseur. C'était de là que la narratrice eut pris goût à l'univers médical. Pourtant, si le thème général du journal était clair, à aucun moment la jeune femme ne vit le mot d'Empathie apparaître. La femme du journal se décrivait comme une sorcière sans baguette ou un être magique doué de sensibilité. L'Empathe se dit que le terme avait dû apparaître plus tard.

Ce qu'elle nota par ailleurs était la dévotion et l'admiration sans faille que semblait éprouver la narratrice inconnue pour son maître. Cet homme l'instruisait apparemment gratuitement et si elle-même n'était pas vraiment friande de savoir, elle engrangeait tout ce qu'il lui apprenait par simple respect pour lui. L'exemple qui lui sauta aux yeux fut que le vocabulaire employé dans le journal était loin d'être celui d'un ignorant. Elle avait dû faire énormément d'effort pour s'améliorer dans cet exercice. Aghna comprit alors rapidement qu'elle ne désirait pour rien au monde le décevoir, ce qui était compréhensible pour quelqu'un qui s'était vue sauver de la misère sans réel prix en retour.

Une question taraudait cependant la jeune lectrice. Cette femme qui s'était ouverte sur son don disait avoir rencontrer un autre Empathe tout comme elle et pourtant, elle ne disait rien sur les sensations éprouvées à sa proximité. Ce devait être perturbant en toute logique. Aghna se doutait que, si quelqu'un avait sa capacité, il se sentirait perturbé et la penserait instable. Peut-être que ce sujet serait traité plus loin, se dit-elle.

Elle reprit sa lecture et découvrit en quoi consistait cet apprentissage. Tout d'abord, le maître soumettait son élève à une étude approfondie d'une personne seule. Ainsi, il n'y avait aucun risque pour être perturbé avec le ressenti d'autrui. D'après la narratrice, cet exercice fut fastidieux pour elle et particulièrement long. Son manque de vocabulaire la freinait considérablement et ces entraînements n'étaient jamais assez satisfaisants pour son maître. Aghna ne sut combien de temps il lui fallut précisément pour maîtriser la pratique mais elle jugea que la femme du journal avait eu besoin d'au moins quelques années, ce qui la fit paniquer. La jeune Empathe ne pensait pas avoir de problème de vocabulaire puisqu'elle passait ses journées auprès de sa bibliothèque. Mais n'ayant aucun soutien pédagogique, elle se demanda si toutes ses analyses d'émotions étaient toujours justes. Elle se rassura en songeant au jour où elle avait découvert ce qu'était l'amour dont on n'avait pas accepter la fin. Flanders était dans cet état émotionnel et s'il avait enfoui sa détresse, il n'était jamais passer à autre chose : le deuil. Aghna souffla et se dit que finalement, lorsqu'elle découvrait un sentiment nouveau, elle savait l'interpréter à l'exemple de Severus, l'ami de Narcissa. Lui aussi n'avait pas fait le deuil d'un amour perdu.

En même temps, même si elle voulait s'améliorer, Aghna ne pourrait pas être aidée davantage. Personne n'était là pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait à sa place.

Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Narcissa. La jeune femme sursauta et souffla sa peur avant de la saluer gentiment. Aghna était contente de la présence de cette femme et elle se surprenait à s'y habituer plutôt correctement.

-Vous n'avez pas vu l'heure, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Euh … pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?

L'aristocrate soupira et enleva sa cape pour la déposer sur le porte-manteau avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Parce que je suis très en retard et si vous n'avez pas remarqué mon absence, c'est que vous n'avez pas non plus remarqué l'heure et avez sauté le déjeuner, lui reprocha-t-elle avec un air sévère en voyant le plateau intact sur la table basse.

Aghna écarquilla les yeux et jeta un œil à la pendule. Il était quatorze heures passées et elle n'avait effectivement pas fait attention à son repas. Laissant tomber son journal sur la commode, elle se leva en réprimant un vertige d'avoir été immobile trop longtemps et accompagna Narcissa sur un canapé plus éloigné.

-Je suis désolée. J'ai effectivement perdu la notion du temps, expliqua-t-elle avec une grimace contrite.

La jeune femme loucha sur le plateau et vit qu'il était froid depuis un moment. En soupirant, elle prit les fruits et décida que ce serait sa seule pitance.

-Qu'étiez vous en train de faire pour oublier de manger ? s'enquit Narcissa.

-Je lisais le journal intime qui figurait parmi les livres que m'a prêtés votre ami, s'exclama-t-elle à son souvenir.

-Vous arrivez à le lire malgré l'écriture alors ?

Aghna se souvint soudainement de l'étrange phénomène qui lui avait permis de ne pas perdre de temps à le retranscrire.

-En réalité, je voulais commencer le recopiage du journal hier soir mais quand je l'ai ouvert, l'écriture s'était faite plus claire, plus espacée et les mots étaient compréhensibles, fit Aghna en se levant pour aller le chercher et le lui montrer. Vous n'y avez pas touché par hasard ?

-Aucunement. Je n'ai fait que l'obser …

-Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta l'Empathe du soudain arrêt de son amie lorsqu'elle ouvrit le journal.

-Vous pouvez décrypter ceci ? demanda-t-elle lentement avec un air perplexe.

La jeune femme tenta de se pencher vers elle à une certaine distance. Narcissa le comprit et lui tendit le livre. Aghna écarquilla les yeux en voyant de nouveau cette écriture brouillonne et illisible qui l'avait braquée à sa première vue. Incrédule, elle ne put s'empêcher de le reprendre en main et le feuilleter avidement avec désespoir.

-Mais je n'ai fait que le lire depuis hier ! Il était bien écrit, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a encore changé ? s'exclama-t-elle, outrée.

-Certains vieux livres possèdent quelques propriétés tout à fait saugrenues, remarqua Narcissa sans grand intérêt. Je ne serai pas surprise si un sortilège y avait été apposé.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Empêchez les mauvaises personnes de lire son contenu.

L'Empathe reposa le journal, perplexe. Que pouvait-on faire d'informations comme celles-ci ? Elle attrapa une grappe de raison avec mauvaise humeur. Elle pensait pouvoir le lire sans problème mais cet idiot de journal semblait se jouer d'elle. Elle s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'une pensée la traversa.

-Oui ? l'encouragea la blonde en voyant son arrêt.

-Fenrir et Tess étaient là hier après-midi. Ils l'ont forcément vu, il était ouvert sur le bureau. Ils ont peut-être pu éclaircir l'écriture ? nota Aghna avec espoir.

L'aristocrate roula des yeux et déclara d'un ton hautain auquel elle n'était pas habituée :

-Permettez-moi de rester perplexe. Il me semble que la jeune louve qui accompagnait Greyback n'est pas une sorcière. Quant à lui, bien qu'il ne soit pas stupide, je doute sincèrement qu'il ait les capacités magiques nécessaires pour réaliser un tel sortilège. En admettant évidemment, qu'il en ait eu l'idée.

Aghna resta choquée quelques secondes. De là où elle se trouvait, elle sentait clairement la répulsion et l'antipathie que lui inspirait Fenrir, ce qui étonna la jeune femme. Amusée malgré tout par la fougue avec laquelle elle venait de contester ses hypothèses, elle rit doucement pour ne pas la vexer.

-Je pense comprendre que vous ne supportez absolument pas Fenrir Greyback, railla-t-elle.

Narcissa se tourna vers elle et eut un sourire pincé. Elle détourna les yeux un instant.

-Pardonnez mon emportement. Je ne cherchais pas à le dénigrer devant vous, s'excusa-t-elle doucement.

La jeune femme sourit. L'aristocrate avait calmé son énervement et avait perdu de sa fierté bien qu'elle n'en montre rien. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Aghna avalait les raisins distraitement en fixant le journal intime.

-J'ai conscience que ce sujet ne me regarde absolument pas. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être intriguée, commença Narcissa en regardant la haute fenêtre pensivement.

-Par quoi ? la lança Aghna, curieuse.

La blonde se tourna vers elle.

-Comment avez-vous pu vous fiancé à Fenrir Greyback ?

-Oh …, murmura Aghna.

Ce sujet semblait étonner bon nombre de personnes.

-En quoi c'est si étonnant ? osa-t-elle demander. Le Maître m'a longuement questionnée sur lui et moi et lors de mon arrivée, les gens ont montré leur surprise. C'est parce que je suis une Empathe ?

Aghna sentit le malaise naître chez la belle blonde. Elle mit du temps avant de se lancer d'un air raide.

-Ne le prenez pas mal, votre statut d'Empathe n'a rien à voir. Disons que la réputation de Greyback n'est plus à refaire et je ne sais pas si je peux vous en faire part en réalité.

-J'aimerais que vous me le disiez quand même, marmonna-t-elle en crispant ses mains sur sa robe. Je crois que j'ai passé le stade de l'étonnement en prenant connaissance de l'existence d'un monde magique et d'êtres que j'appelais surnaturels.

Narcissa hésita encore puis finalement se leva pour observer le jardin par la fenêtre.

-Dans notre monde, Fenrir Greyback est très connu. C'est un loup garou cruel, il mord les jeunes enfants lors de la pleine lune pour les transformer à leur tour et tue lorsqu'on le lui demande. Sans cela, les loup garous ont déjà très mauvaise réputation et sont considérés comme des êtres magiques inférieurs aux sorciers, bien que certains d'entre eux appartiennent aux deux communautés. Son nom apparaît souvent dans les journaux, que ce soit pour le relier au Seigneur des Ténèbres ou pour le désigner comme le bourreau de nouvelles victimes. Il n'est pas connu pour être socialement correcte et son attitude avec les autres fidèles du Maître les met d'accord pour lui vouer une méfiance solide, voire une haine ouverte, expliqua lentement la femme blonde. Voilà pourquoi je vous demande, comment se fait-il que vous ayez été fiancés un jour ?

Narcissa se tourna vers la jeune femme, trop ahurie pour reconnaître Fenrir dans cette description. Aghna posa une main fragile sur sa tête et essaya de l'imaginer en train de mordre un enfant ou de tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid. Certes, il était colérique et impulsif mais tuer quelqu'un était bien au delà de ce que la jeune femme pouvait imaginer de lui.

Elle leva les yeux vers la blonde qui l'observait curieusement.

-Euh … j'ai du mal à croire …que c'est Fenrir, bégaya-t-elle.

-Comprenez notre difficulté à l'imaginer fiancé à une jeune femme aussi jeune et sensible que vous, s'excusa-t-elle à demi-mot.

-Oui, j'ai bien compris. Mais …

Aghna se remémora ce qui aurait pu lui faire croire qu'il était ainsi mais rien ne lui vint. Elle n'avait jamais eu de doutes, excepté lorsqu'il disait devoir se déplacer pour le travail et rentrer quelques jours plus tard. La jeune femme se rendit compte que ce devait être les périodes de pleine lune. Elle qui s'était demandé s'il ne la trompait pas …

Elle soupira avec l'impression d'avoir été profondément stupide. Elle rit doucement, désabusée, avant de regarder Narcissa.

-Je me sens idiote. Je ne reconnais pas Fenrir dans ce que vous me dites. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, c'était en forêt. J'habite à l'orée d'une forêt dans une ancienne cabane de bûcheron. J'ai tout d'abord été attirée par lui parce que je ne sentais absolument pas ce qu'il ressentait. Ça m'a tellement perturbée que j'ai dû paraître un peu arriérée sur le moment. Et puis ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais vu personne, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? la relança-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Aghna sentit son coeur fondre aux souvenirs bienheureux de cette période de sa vie. Elle replongea avec délice dans sa mémoire.

-Il m'a demandée ce que je faisais là. J'ai expliqué tant bien que mal que j'habitais à quelques centaines de mètres. Je crois pouvoir dire que je l'ai énormément amusé ce jour-là. J'étais terrorisée par sa présence et par … l'absence d'émotions. J'ai beaucoup bégayé, je crois, rougit-elle de gêne à ce souvenir embarrassant.

Narcissa sourit légèrement, amusée elle aussi.

-Après m'être ridiculisée, je suis partie -ce qui était en fait une excuse pour m'enfuir-. J'ai mis une semaine avant d'oser ressortir. J'avais trop peur de le recroiser. Finalement, je l'ai revu la semaine d'après, près d'un arbre qui était tombé à cause d'un orage la veille. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de dégât majeur sur la flore et il avait eu la même idée, sourit-elle tristement.

Narcissa l'observait toujours patiemment. L'histoire semblait l'intéresser grandement.

-J'imagine que vous l'avez encore amusé cette fois-ci ?

-Oh, oui. Sûrement. Je ne savais pas où me mettre et il m'impressionnait énormément. Après avoir inspecter l'arbre, je me suis encore enfuie. Mais cette fois, je n'ai même pas chercher d'excuse.

-Vous avez remis une semaine avant d'oser sortir ? demanda la blonde avec un amusement compréhensif.

Aghna ne s'offusqua pas de la petite moquerie car elle savait bien que son comportement passé était risible. Elle sourit d'avance en riant.

-Non. J'ai mis un mois.

Cette fois, Narcissa se tendit avant d'aller rejoindre la jeune femme assise sur le canapé, toujours à bonne distance. Elle sentit par delà les mètres qu'elle était à la fois perplexe et tendrement incrédule face à son histoire. Tant qu'elle ne se moquait pas, Aghna ne se sentirait pas blessée.

-Ça paraît sûrement incroyable mais l'absence de mon don me troublait autant que son encombrante présence près de chez moi. J'étais sourde. Lorsque j'entends les gens, je peux prédire ce qu'ils diront. S'ils sont de bonne humeur, ils blagueront et seront ouverts. S'ils sont énervés, ils chercheront à s'en aller etc … Là, j'étais perdue. Même lorsqu'il parlait, je ne pouvais savoir ce qu'il ressentait précisément. Avec le temps, j'ai appris que les gens mentent tout le temps. Dans ce cas-là, leurs actes sont contraires ou illogiques par rapport à leurs sentiments, essaya-t-elle d'expliquer.

-Je vois. Vous ne saviez pas ce qu'il voulait en somme. Ça vous effrayait, remarqua Narcissa.

-C'est ça, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire. Et ça m'a encore plus perturbée quand il a débarqué chez moi après un mois passé sans sortir.

-Il est venu vous chercher ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Oui, rougit Aghna, mal à l'aise. Il cherchait une hache pour couper le bois de l'arbre tombé. J'en avais une dans la réserve. Il est parti pour revenir quelques temps après me la remettre. Et il m'a poussé à faire une balade dans la forêt. Je n'ai absolument pas réussi à dire non. C'était la pire balade de toute ma vie ! se plaignit-elle soudainement en rougissant encore plus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je me sentais mal ! J'étais seule avec un inconnu dans la forêt, sourde, je ne connaissais ni son nom, ni ce qu'il faisait là et il me réquisitionnais pour qu'on se balade en forêt. Franchement ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un air mi-désespéré, mi-outré.

-Comment était-il avec vous ?

Aghna ramena ses jambes près d'elle, songeuse et sourit tendrement en répondant :

-Il semblait toujours très sûr de lui, amusé et … je crois qu'il a toujours adoré me voir perdre mes moyens, grimaça-t-elle. Même avec le temps, il cherchait à me faire bégayer, rougir. Quel sadique.

-Et … il vous a demandé en mariage alors ? relança l'aristocrate avec un air doux.

-Oui.

Le regard d'Aghna se voila. Ces souvenirs étaient à la fois les plus stressants, les plus beaux et les plus tristes. C'était le début de la fin avec lui. Elle prit son temps pour inspirer avant de reprendre, moins sûre d'elle :

-Autant dire que j'ai paniqué. J'ai mis des semaines avant de répondre à sa demande. Bizarrement, il ne s'en ait pas formalisé, il devait avoir l'habitude. Tout ça a été très progressif et je peux dire avec certitude qu'il a été terriblement patient avec moi. Je ne pensais et ne pense toujours pas avoir mériter cette patience d'ailleurs, remarqua-t-elle piteusement.

Narcissa resta silencieuse longtemps avant de finalement observer la jeune femme qui rougit immédiatement à l'inspection.

\- … qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle continua à la dévisager un moment avant de lui sourire doucement.

-Je me demande ce que Greyback cherche chez une femme. Que ce loup garou soit patient est une chose que je ne lui aurais jamais attribué. Quelque chose chez vous l'a forcément attiré.

-Ne cherchez pas. Je n'ai jamais trouvé non plus, grimaça la jeune Empathe.

-Vous ne lui avez pas demandé ? s'enquit-elle.

-Et bien … je me posais beaucoup de questions en fait. Mais j'étais tellement contente qu'il veuille de moi que je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir. J'avais trop peur d'être envahissante, alors je ne demandais rien. Tant qu'il était avec moi, ça m'allait.

-De vous deux, Greyback a clairement été le plus envahissant, remarqua Narcissa avec un air mécontent.

Aghna réfléchit un instant et sourit encore.

-Peut-être. C'est lui qui est venu habité chez moi d'ailleurs.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonnée. Greyback est l'alpha d'une meute de loups-garous. Même si je ne m'entends pas avec lui, je sais qu'ils vivent en pleine forêt, sans doute près de chez vous. Leur habitat doit être très sommaire, dit Narcissa avec un certain dédain.

-Sa lycanthropie explique beaucoup de choses en fait, marmonna-t-elle en réponse.

Elle ne répondit pas à sa remarque.

-Je vais m'en aller. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de manger, l'avertit-elle en se levant.

-Promis. Bonne soirée, la salua-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle fut seule, une vague de tristesse et de mélancolie l'engloutit. Sa discussion avec Narcissa lui avait fait revivre la période où elle était fiancée à Fenrir. Elle se souvint du soir où il lui avait demandée de l'épouser alors qu'elle était tranquillement installée à lire dans leur lit en l'attendant. Elle sourit en se rappelant qu'elle l'avait maudit pour lui avoir demandée ça juste avant de dormir. Elle n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil cette nuit-là. Aghna avait dû mettre quelques semaines avant de lui dire oui. Là où résidait sa peur dans cette demande était qu'elle ne savait pas si Fenrir la supporterait à vie. Elle, elle savait que, au delà de l'amour qu'elle lui portait, elle saurait s'accommoder de lui lorsque l'ivresse des premiers instants serait terminée. Malgré ses rêves éveillés, la jeune femme comprenait bien pour l'avoir vécu à travers d'autres que l'amour s'épuisait inévitablement. Ne restait que la tendresse et le bien-être si le couple s'entendait. Ces sentiments-ci, elle avait espéré les ressentir dans les années à venir, quand finalement, ils seraient mariés, peut-être avec des enfants.

La jeune Empathe sentit sa gorge se serrer dans le silence de sa chambre. Si elle avait tant hésité à l'épouser, c'était parce qu'elle doutait sérieusement qu'il soit aussi patient avec elle qu'il ne l'avait été pendant qu'il la courtisait. Ses angoisses, sa mélancolie, son irritation parfois, elle priait pour qu'il les supporte. Aghna n'avait jamais été sociable et ne savait pas toujours se comporter en société. Ça aussi, elle aurait voulu lui expliquer pourquoi mais il l'avait quittée avant. Il avait mis la rupture sur le compte de la lassitude et cet argument avait été le plus blessant pour elle. Qu'il ne supporte pas ses angoisses inexpliquées ou qu'il se lasse d'elle étaient ses pires craintes. L'une d'elles avaient fini par arriver.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues maintenant. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui dire pourquoi elle était si étrange avec les gens. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui expliquer son problème. Mais elle s'avoua que même si elle lui avait raconté, la lassitude aurait tout de même surgi.

-Pff. Fais chier, jura-t-elle en se levant.

Un autre plateau apparut sur sa table basse. Voyant le poisson grillé et les légumes gratinés, elle eut un haut-le-cœur et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Lorsqu'elle fut habillée d'une longue chemise de nuit, elle retourna dans son lit et bouda sa mélancolie pendant quelques minutes en regardant le plafond.

La femme du journal était une Empathe et une guérisseuse. Aghna grimaça en imaginant le calvaire qu'elle avait dû ressentir lorsqu'elle s'approchait des gens malades. La jeune femme elle-même fuyait les hôpitaux bien qu'elle ait dû y passer un certain temps lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Tous ces gens malades la rendaient malade aussi. S'exiler était nécessaire. Pourtant, cette femme acceptait la souffrance et avait vécu avec pour soigner les autres. Elle devait avoir un courage énorme pour supporter tout ça. D'après elle, c'était dans le seul but de plaire à son maître et de voir les gens guéris la remercier. Aghna souffla en riant devant le comportement passé de cette Empathe. Elle semblait se contenter de peu. Quoiqu'à son époque, ils n'avaient pas grand chose non plus, songea-t-elle.

Finalement, la mélancolie laissa place à l'abattement puis à la lassitude qui l'emporta vers le sommeil.

* * *

La jeune femme émergea doucement et s'étira dans son lit en gémissant. Elle soupira en regardant le rideau clos. Frottant son visage, elle rassembla ses cheveux sur son épaule droite et se leva enfin pour laisser la place au jour dans la pièce. Encore abrutie par sa nuit, elle avançait en traînant les pieds vers ce qui ressemblait à du thé sur la table basse. Ça ne réveillait pas vraiment mais elle avait soif. En se brûlant la langue, elle traversa la chambre et alla se laver comme tous les matins depuis quatre jours.

La mélancolie de la veille ne l'ayant pas quittée, elle n'eut pas le courage d'aller chercher d'autres vêtements. Elle renfila la jolie robe grise avec le châle noir sur ses épaules, laissa ses cheveux libres et s'assit sur le canapé, pensive. Aghna grignota le contenu du plateau en fixant la haute fenêtre qui donnait sur l'entrée de la propriété. Elle aurait aimé retourner au jardin figé mais elle avait bien trop peur de croiser quelqu'un pour s'y aventurer seule.

La jeune femme soupira encore et alla chercher le journal intime de l'Empathe. Elle se rassit sur le canapé en ouvrant le livre et crut halluciner. L'écriture était de nouveau claire et lisible. Aghna referma prestement le livre, cligna fermement des yeux et rouvrit les deux en même temps. L'écriture était toujours la même, compréhensible. Pourquoi le livre lui apparaissait-il clair alors que devant Narcissa, c'était un vrai brouillon ?

La jeune femme soupira de nouveau en laissant tomber le mystère. Tant qu'elle pouvait le lire ! La narratrice du journal continua d'expliquer en détail la façon dont elle étudiait les émotions des gens. Elle utilisait d'ailleurs une métaphore à laquelle Aghna s'étonna et adhérait complètement. Pour la femme du journal, les gens avaient à l'intérieur d'eux des fils qui correspondaient tous à des émotions et des sentiments. Lorsqu'elle écoutait plus attentivement, chaque fils qu'elle suivait s'emmêlait avec d'autres fils et parfois formaient des nœuds qui correspondaient à un souvenir précis qu'elle pouvait plus ou moins analysé. Plus elle suivait un fils en particulier et plus elle allait loin dans le passé de la personne, la surface de la pelote de fils n'étant que son passé récent, voire son présent.

Aghna préférait parler de sons, de conversations et d'échos que de fils mais elle s'y retrouva totalement. Lorsqu'elle finit ce passage-ci, Aghna se demanda alors si tous les Empathes ressentaient les émotions des gens de la même façon. Si ce n'était pas le cas, ça ne l'étonnait pas que la femme inconnue du journal ait eu tant de mal à étudier une personne si son maître avait une autre métaphore qu'une pelote de fils emmêlés.

A la suite de la lecture, la jeune femme eut droit à quelques expériences décrites avec précision. Elle avait étudié nombre d'individus et pourtant, elle n'en avait retenu que trois. Deux femmes et un homme. Aghna comprit en les lisant pourquoi ces gens l'avaient marquée. L'une des deux femmes avait apparemment une violence inouïe et latente au fond d'elle qui n'attendait qu'un événement même futile pour exploser. La narratrice l'avait même soupçonnée de vouloir commettre un meurtre apparemment. La deuxième femme avait, elle, un chagrin d'amour si fort qu'elle en avait pleuré pendant plusieurs jours alors qu'elle n'était plus à côté d'elle. Et enfin, l'homme qu'elle avait retranscrit dans son journal semblait être l'homme le plus heureux qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Il débordait d'une fierté masculine et suait la joie par ses sourires et ses éclats de rire incessants. Cette fois-ci, la narratrice n'eut aucun commentaire sur la possible cause de son bonheur. Cependant, au vue de la description détaillée, Aghna se demanda s'il ne venait pas d'être père.

Elle arrêta sa lecture lorsqu'elle sentit son ventre réclamer et vit un plateau devant elle encore fumant. Elle sourit en voyant qu'elle ne faisait même plus attention à cette magie quotidienne. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir une autre démonstration de magie mais elle n'osait pas demander à Narcissa.

Le reste de son après-midi passa tranquillement. Elle continuait de lire le journal de l'Empathe inconnue même si celui-ci commençait à stagner niveau information depuis quelques pages. Par ailleurs, elle rouspétait fougueusement lorsqu'une page manquait ou que l'encre était si effacée qu'elle n'y voyait rien.

La jeune femme lisait toujours avec moins d'envie cependant, lorsqu'un passage l'intrigua particulièrement. Il était daté du mois suivant ce qui annonçait que l'Empathe prisonnière n'avait toujours pas eu de procès, ou du moins que le procès n'avait pas abouti.

_Février 1591_

_Je vois les gardes passer devant les portes closes de ma cellule. Je les entends rire grassement entre deux lampées d'alcool fort tandis que les dés jetés résonnent sur la table de bois branlante. C'est toujours grisant de ressentir l'ivresse de ces hommes alcoolisés. Leur ressenti est plus flou, confus et les fils d'émotions sont encore plus emmêlés qu'à l'ordinaire, me rendant la tâche bien difficile. C'est pourtant un bien pour moi. La confusion qui me rend infirme me fait perdre la remontée de ces fils colorés que je ne peux m'empêcher de maîtriser tant mon propre chagrin me noue la gorge. S'ils ne m'avaient pas dépouillées de mes bijoux lors de mon entrée dans ces cachots crasseux, j'aurais pu apaiser mon don, devenu incontrôlé par la fatigue et la lassitude. Peut-être la peur aussi. Ce collier que mon maître m'avait offert au début de son enseignement était le plus précieux de mes biens, au delà de son utilité première. J'avais fini par maîtriser ma magie sensitive et l'avait enlevé de mon cou, pourtant il avait insisté pour que je le garde, expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'une tradition qui lui tenait à cœur, lui même en ayant un. Sous les cris des gardes … _

Et c'était tout. La narratrice semblait se perdre parfois dans ses pensées et oubliait le fils premier de ce qu'elle écrivait. Aghna remarquait que son écriture, bien qu'améliorée par elle ne savait quelle magie, était parfois précipitée, hachée. Comme si elle aussi était ivre de l'alcool des hommes. La jeune femme se demanda si la solitude ne pesait pas sur elle, dans cette prison. En tant que guérisseuse, elle avait dû être habituée à la vie en communauté.

Aghna soupira en voyant qu'une information échappait dans ce paragraphe. Elle parlait de ses bijoux qu'on lui avait confisquée et qui lui permettaient « d'apaiser son don ». La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, tourna une page en arrière, relit. Rien. Elle continua la lecture sur une page. Rien non plus. La narratrice commençait à perdre ses réflexions et ça inquiéta la jeune femme. Elle voulait tout comprendre de leur don commun.

La jeune Empathe reposa le journal sur ses genoux et fixa le plafond. Son maître lui aurait donné un collier quand il l'avait rencontrée, ce qui serait une tradition chez les Empathes de maître à élève, lui permettant de mieux se contrôler d'après ces quelques lignes. La jeune femme resta perplexe. Il était peu probable, voire même impossible qu'un simple bijou puisse annihiler le don d'Empathie. Quoique, la magie existait bien. Aghna se redressa et alla chercher les quatre autres livres qu'elle possédait sur le sujet. Un lexique figurait en première page de chaque bouquin. Elle chercha une référence à des bijoux ou à des objets. Elle ne trouva rien. Même les titres de chapitres étaient mystérieux.

_0-Préface à l'ouverture sensitive._

_1-Connaissance et mysticisme._

_2-La littérature empathique. _

-L'auteur devait s'ennuyer, songea Aghna en voyant de telles entêtes.

La jeune femme sentit son ventre se contracter sous la faim. Elle jeta un regard à la table basse et ne vit rien. Perplexe, elle vit qu'il était vingt heures passées et que la nuit avait déjà bien assombrie la pièce. C'était étonnant, le plat arrivait habituellement une heure plus tôt. Elle décida d'attendre et reprit ses recherches d'objets.

Lorsqu'elle eut vraiment faim, Aghna se leva et, constatant qu'elle n'aurait étonnamment rien à manger ce soir, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Jetant un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, elle comprit que personne ne déambulait dans le couloir obscur et sinistre. La jeune femme se demandait si elle pouvait aller demander quelque chose à grignoter mais l'hésitation et la peur de croiser quelqu'un la retinrent. C'était d'ailleurs étrange que Narcissa ne soit pas venue.

L'estomac douloureux par la faim, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain matin. D'un dernier regard à la table basse où rien n'apparaissait, elle sortit de sa chambre dans la pénombre et s'avança, pieds nus, sur le sol carrelé du couloir en direction de l'escalier. Dans une telle maison de maître, les cuisines se situaient nécessairement au rez-de-chaussé. Le silence qui enveloppait Aghna la rendait nerveuse. Autant ça ne la dérangeait pas dans sa chambre, là elle ne connaissait pas vraiment l'endroit et ça ne lui était pas réservée. Elle se mit alors à prier tous les dieux connus et inconnus pour qu'elle ne rencontre personne et trouve rapidement les cuisines. Elle ne voulait pas grand chose. Le silence et sa marche nocturne la firent frissonner malgré son châle noir qui descendait sur ses bras tandis qu'elle atteignait le long couloir qui la menait vers la salle de bal où elle rencontrait le Maître. Elle souffla et se résigna à faire demi-tour, bien trop apeurée par les lieux froids et noirs.

Soudain, elle entendit dans son dos une porte apparemment lourde claquer et des pas discrets suivre le bruit. Terrifiée qu'on la surprenne, elle ne pensa même pas à bouger et attendit qu'on la découvre immobile dans le couloir, pieds nus et affamée.

-Qui est là ? s'enquit une voix masculine inconnue et impérieuse dans son dos.

Aghna se crispa et se tourna vers la voix. L'homme s'avançait vers elle, petite silhouette égarée et découvrit progressivement son visage. Il parut premièrement surpris puis suspicieux.

Il n'était qu'à cinq mètres et pourtant, c'était largement suffisant pour la jeune femme de sentir la fatigue, un ennui prononcé et la peur que cet homme ressentait. D'instinct, elle recula et buta contre le mur, laissant échapper un léger couinement de surprise.

-Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? réitéra-t-il d'une voix agacée.

La jeune femme n'osa même pas parler, tant elle ne savait que faire. La peur du jeune homme la clouait sur place, exacerbée par sa propre angoisse. Elle allait s'enfuir en courant vers les escaliers qui la mèneraient à sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit une voix enfin familière :

-Drago ? Tu n'es pas encore …

La voix de Narcissa se tut soudainement tandis qu'elle s'approchait avec hâte.

-Mère, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? demanda-t-il à nouveau en observant Aghna.

Narcissa arriva à sa hauteur et posa une main apaisant sur le bras du jeune homme.

-Drago, sois plus poli, s'il te plaît, le réprimanda-t-elle. Cette jeune femme est une invitée du Maître. Elle loge dans une des chambres d'invitée.

-C'est elle, l'Empathe ? comprit-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

Aghna sentit avant qu'il ne recule trop qu'il était terriblement méfiant vis-à-vis d'elle. Blessée, elle baissa la tête et laissa le soin à la blonde de lui expliquer la situation.

-Doucement, Drago. Elle n'est pas dangereuse. Elle est d'ailleurs plus effrayée que toi, remarqua-t-elle en se tournant vers la jeune Empathe.

Aghna releva les yeux vers lui et le détailla à la dérobée. Il était blond, grand, la peau pâle et peut-être un peu maigre pour l'âge qu'il devait avoir. Elle se tourna vers Narcissa et fut soudain frappée par la ressemblance des deux personnes. Ils avaient la même forme de visage et le même regard. Elle comprit alors le lien qui les reliait.

-Oh, c'est votre fils, souffla-t-elle en observant plus franchement le jeune homme de dix-huit ans.

-Oui, c'est lui, sourit l'aristocrate.

Ils se dévisagèrent avec incrédulité et suspicion pour l'un pendant quelques secondes.

Narcissa se tourna alors vers son fils et lui frappa le bras sèchement en lui murmurant avec autorité :

-Tes manières.

Le jeune homme sursauta sous l'injonction et le léger coup de sa mère en soufflant un bref « ah, oui ».

-Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. Enchanté, Miss.

Aghna se garda bien de lui faire remarquer qu'il était loin d'être enchanté d'après les faibles échos qu'elle entendait de lui. Même s'il ne la rejetait pas, il n'était pas confiant pour une raison qui échappait à la jeune femme, bien que la surprise grimpait en lui.

La jeune Empathe sursauta en pensant que lorsque quelqu'un déclinait son identité, elle devait en faire de même. Elle rougit violemment et grimaça en sentant ses joues chauffer sous le regard des deux Malefoy.

-Euh … je m'appelle Aghna … O'Donnell. Et … enchantée ?

L'interrogation hésitante de la fin de sa phrase amusa gentiment Narcissa tandis que son fils haussa un sourcil mi-incrédule mi-moqueur. La jeune femme rougit encore davantage sous ce regard et elle baissa la tête pour se cacher le visage de ses cheveux. Elle sentait son cœur battre follement et suait à grosses gouttes. Elle se souvint de la raison qui l'avait menée à sortir de sa chambre et elle s'écria mentalement qu'elle préférait plutôt mourir de faim que vivre ce genre de situation.

-Que faites-vous en dehors de vos appartements ? la lança curieusement Narcissa.

-Ah … en fait … j'avais faim et comme le plateau n'est pas apparu … je me suis dit que … j'allais chercher les cuisines, finit-elle lentement en se rendant compte du ridicule de son idée.

-Il n'y avait pas de plateau ? s'enquit la belle femme soudain en colère.

-Euh … non.

-Satanés elfes. Ils ont oublié, jura Narcissa avec fougue.

-Ça a l'air d'arriver souvent en ce moment, nota Drago en regardant sa mère.

-Je vais m'en occuper, promit-elle avec froideur. En attendant, peux-tu raccompagner Aghna à sa chambre ? Le repas arrivera sous peu.

-Oh, non ce n'est pas la peine … ça va aller, paniqua la jeune femme en s'élançant rapidement dans le couloir qui menait à l'escalier.

Elle grimaça tout le long du trajet en se remémorant la scène pitoyable qu'elle avait offert. A son cuisant souvenir, elle rougit furieusement et claqua la porte dans son dos lorsqu'elle arriva à sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et ramena ses jambes contre elle, la tête posée sur le siège. Recroquevillée, Aghna jura longtemps avant de voir un plateau apparaître devant elle. Elle gémit sa honte avant de se jeter sur le plat de crudité. Elle avait toujours aussi faim.

Une fois rassasiée, elle leva les yeux au ciel et pria une nouvelle fois les dieux auxquels elle ne croyait plus de ne plus jamais la mettre sur le chemin du fils de Narcissa.

Sur ces pensées, elle alla se changer pour s'allonger dans son lit, finalement éreintée par ses émotions intenables.

* * *

**On en apprend plus sur les Empathes, est-ce que ça vous rend curieux toute cette affaire ? Bientôt, nous reverrons Fenrir ! Ce couple vous bote ou ça vous paraît carrément surréaliste ? **


	7. Chapitre 6

**Salut ! J'ai comme toujours du retard sur la publication mais pour compenser, je l'ai fait plus long. Je pense que je vais même les découper plus larges parce que j'ai encore beaucoup de chapitres à poster à cette allure. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Aghna cligna des yeux et bailla ouvertement. Elle s'étira dans son lit avant de se lever comme tous les matins depuis qu'elle était arrivée. D'une main, elle ouvrit les rideaux et partit se laver et s'habiller. Elle décida soudainement de tresser ses cheveux avec son ruban vert qu'elle attachait à son poignet. La jeune femme déposa la tresse sur son épaule et choisit une autre robe. Elle en avait bien trop et certaines étaient immettables pour elle. Trop luxueuses. Perplexe quant à l'apparence qu'elle aurait une fois dedans, elle la mit sans vraiment réfléchir et s'observa prudemment dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

Toutes les robes qu'elle possédait étaient longues. C'était soit disant ce qu'une femme de bonne famille devait porter selon Narcissa. Aghna n'avait rien eu à redire, sans savoir ce qui était à la mode dans le monde sorcier. La robe qu'elle avait sur elle était beige, surmontée d'un corset brun à lacets blancs dont les manches s'évasaient au fil de ses bras. Narcissa n'était pas venue la réveiller ce qui signifiait que le Maître n'était toujours pas de retour.

Sortant de la salle de bain, Aghna s'installa sur un canapé pour déjeuner. La vue du plateau lui rappela la rencontre de la veille avec le fils de Narcissa, Drago. La ressemblance était plus que frappante, même dans le noir du couloir. Elle gémit au souvenir pénible. Elle avait dû paraître affreusement ridicule à bégayer et s'effrayer d'un jeune homme plus jeune qu'elle. Elle soupira et finit son orange.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. S'attendant à voir Narcissa, la jeune femme sourit d'avance avant d'écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'elle vit non pas Narcissa mais son fils. La surprise la cloua sur place. Il referma doucement la porte d'entrée et se mit à scruter la jeune femme étrangement. Aghna rougit à l'inspection et se leva avec prudence. C'est sûr qu'il a l'air d'avoir envie de t'égorger, songea-t-elle avec moquerie. Elle le dévisagea, cette fois-ci à la lumière du jour et ne put que constater de nouveau la ressemblance avec sa génitrice. Ils avaient tous deux le même visage et la même forme d'yeux.

Le jeune homme s'approcha alors et s'assit sur le canapé que la jeune femme venait de quitter à l'instant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer.

-Bonjour, la salua-t-il subitement avec un léger sourire en voyant son mouvement.

-Oui … bonjour, répondit-elle, hésitante. Euh … qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le jeune homme sourit un peu plus, bien qu'Aghna le jugea plus moqueur que le précédent. La distance qu'elle venait de leur imposer ne lui permettait pas de savoir s'il se moquait véritablement d'elle.

-Comme hier soir tu t'es enfuie avant que j'ai eu le temps de te raccompagner, je me suis dis que je passerais te voir ce matin, expliqua-t-il avec une assurance qu'Aghna lui envia.

La jeune Empathe grimaça au souvenir et se dit qu'il serait peut-être bien de s'excuser de son comportement. Réfléchissant, elle avisa le canapé d'angle et s'y assit prudemment. Cette fois, elle pouvait sentir ce que Drago éprouvait et la jeune femme pensa qu'elle préférait nettement ses sentiments à ceux de sa mère, Narcissa étant trop torturée.

-Je suis désolée pour … hier. J'ai été prise par surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un dans le couloir, dit-elle nerveusement.

Drago eut un léger rictus moqueur. Il se cala contre le canapé et avisa les quelques raisins qui restaient sur son plateau. Le jeune blond glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit ce que Aghna reconnut comme une baguette magique. Elle agrandit les yeux et l'observa attentivement faire un nonchalant moulinet du poignet. La grappe de raisins s'éleva doucement dans les airs jusqu'à se poser dans la main de Drago. Émerveillée, Aghna ne put retenir un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle pensa distraitement que lui aussi semblait aimer ce fruit, tout comme sa mère, lorsqu'il engloutit goulûment un raisin blanc.

-Je vois que les elfes t'ont bien envoyée un plateau de nourriture. Ma mère a dû les réprimander hier soir. Ils attendaient mon arrivée alors ils ont semble-t-il oublié de te faire parvenir ton repas, fit-il en avalant un autre fruit.

-Oh. C'était la première fois, ce n'était pas grave, relativisa-t-elle en observant pensivement la baguette du blond.

-Depuis quand es-tu ici en réalité ? s'enquit-il curieusement.

Aghna réfléchit un instant. A la réflexion, ça faisait bien peu de temps qu'elle vivait dans cette chambre. Sa situation était décidément bien étrange. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là.

-Ça fait cinq jours maintenant, dit-elle timidement.

Drago l'observa pensivement pendant un moment. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre et une intense curiosité lui tenaillait le ventre. Finalement, il avala un raisin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Aghna, intriguée par ses pensées.

Le blond reporta son attention sur elle et rit légèrement.

-Rien.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil perplexe. Elle sentait bien qu'il était rongé par les questions qui devaient tourner dans sa tête. Pourquoi ne les lui posait-il pas ? Elle soupira et sourit d'un air peu sûr.

-Je sais que tu es intrigué. Tu es venu me voir uniquement pour avoir des réponses.

Le jeune homme perdit son sourire pour afficher une certaine méfiance. Son expression la blessa mais l'Empathe savait qu'en réalité, il était simplement surpris. Il mit du temps avant de rouler des yeux en souriant à nouveau.

-D'accord. En réalité, ma mère m'a dit dans ses lettres qu'une Empathe était au Manoir selon les ordres du Maître et hier elle m'a expliqué ce que le terme signifiait. Mais j'ai du mal à imaginer ce que tu peux faire et à quoi tu peux servir pour lui. De quoi es-tu capable ? demanda-t-il finalement en délaissant les raisins et en se penchant vers elle.

Aghna haussa les sourcils devant son intérêt. Elle-même ne savait pas vraiment à quoi elle servait ici mais tant qu'on ne lui voulait pas de mal et qu'on l'aidait à comprendre son Empathie alors elle ferait ce qu'ils voudraient.

-Ta mère t'a expliqué ce qu'était l'Empathie, pourtant.

-Oui, répondit-il rapidement.

Alors la jeune Empathe comprit ce qu'il désirait.

-Tu veux un aperçu de ce que je sais faire, devina-t-elle.

Drago sourit davantage avec un air légèrement hautain.

-Pourtant, hier soir tu avais peur de moi, remarqua-t-elle doucement.

-Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi, rétorqua-t-il soudainement. Tu n'as même pas de baguette.

-C'est vrai, ce n'était pas de la peur. Mais tu étais très méfiant. Même maintenant, tu n'es pas vraiment sûr de toi, expliqua-t-elle en se sentant plus maître d'elle-même désormais.

Avec l'air surpris, Drago se réinstalla sur le canapé et prit un air boudeur. Il la scruta avec un air faussement suspicieux avant de finalement se rapprocher d'elle en disant :

-Aller, vas-y et dis-moi ce que je ressens !

La jeune femme se tendit à son approche rapide mais relâcha ses muscles. Elle devait se laisser aller où elle se ferait entraîner de force. Elle baissa les yeux, se perdit dans le vague en se tournant légèrement vers son voisin intéressé.

Aghna ressentit tout d'abord la profonde curiosité qui animait le blond à cet instant. Elle prenait beaucoup de place dans sa poitrine et résonnait partout autour d'elle.

-Tu es quelqu'un de très curieux, commença-t-elle d'une voix faible. Avec une fierté exceptionnelle ! Tu te sens facilement supérieur aux gens autour de toi. Et tu sembles … très sûr de toi … prêt à tout. Tu ne ressens pas de frustration, tu dois donc être capable de satisfaire tes besoins et tes envies. Tu as peur aussi … Cette peur revient régulièrement … tu t'ennuies beaucoup.

La jeune femme approfondit son examen, cherchant à se fondre à travers la couche de questions qui enveloppait le jeune homme pour arriver dans ce qui était plus profond. Les échos se faisaient plus faibles, ils semblaient être comme confinés.

-Tu refoules pas mal de choses… tu cherches donc à oublier, à … montrer autre chose aux autres.

Aghna continua à fouiller, perdue dans ses recherches. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas éprouvant comme ça avait pu l'être avec Narcissa qui était terrorisée ou avec Flanders qui souffrait terriblement. Drago était encore jeune malgré quelques peurs qui ne devraient pas être là selon l'avis de l'Empathe. L'insouciance qui le caractérisait encore l'empêchait de souffrir pour lui. La jeune femme commença à entrapercevoir ce que la femme du journal voulait dire quand elle parlait d'entraînement. Elle s'entraînait, d'une part à comprendre avec précision les gens, mais aussi à appréhender en douceur son don.

Lorsqu'elle entendit soudain un autre écho, un sourire fleurit sur le visage d'Aghna, les yeux pourtant perdus dans le vague telle une aveugle.

-Tu as aussi un très bon ami à qui tu tiens énormément … ou plusieurs amis … oui, plusieurs, confirma-t-elle.

-Fille ou garçon ?

Aghna coupa net son examen et se retrouva à cligner des yeux à l'entente de la voix. Elle observa Drago avec hébétude. Il l'avait coupée alors qu'elle était loin. Le retour à la réalité était étrange. Elle se racla la gorge et réalisa qu'il venait de lui poser la question.

-Euh … je ne peux pas savoir … je ne fais qu'écouter ce que tu épr …

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant avant de rectifier :

-Il est possible qu'il y ait une fille parmi ces amis.

-Pourquoi ? s'enquit le blond avec un sérieux perturbant.

-A moins que … tu éprouves une certaine tendresse à l'égard d'un ami masculin, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire contrit.

Le regard de Drago était impénétrable. Le sourire d'Aghna fondit et elle sentit qu'elle venait de l'effrayer. Elle se leva pour s'éloigner lorsque sa main fut retenue par celle de Drago. D'instinct, la jeune femme la reprit et fit volte-face. Elle rougit violemment et se lança :

-Pardon … c'est un réflexe, c'est pas contre toi … mais tu semblais … je sais pas, tu …

Le rire soudain du blond la coupa dans ses excuses. La frayeur qui s'insinuait dans sa poitrine précédemment s'était changée en amusement. Peut-être était-ce dû à la gêne de la jeune femme d'ailleurs. Drago parvint à se calmer mais conserva un grand sourire en regardant Aghna.

-Si tu n'avais pas autant de mal à tenir une conversation et si tu n'étais pas aussi nerveuse, j'aurais pu te trouver terriblement effrayante, commença-t-il avec plus de sérieux. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte du pouvoir que tu as.

-Je sais que mon Empathie est un calvaire pour moi et me rend envahissante pour les autres, dit doucement la jeune femme avec tristesse.

Le jeune homme l'observa un instant, les yeux plissés avant de dire avec relâchement :

-Tu ne mesures pas l'étendue de ta magie apparemment. Je ne sais absolument pas comment tu abordes ton Empathie mais si tu disais à un des Mangemorts qui se baladent ici ce que tu viens de découvrir sur moi, tu me mettrais probablement en danger.

-C'est quoi un Mangemort ? demanda avec inquiétude la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme fut surpris et se détendit en comprenant quelque chose.

-On ne t'a rien expliquée, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Pas vraiment, déplora-t-elle.

Drago soupira avec un léger sourire et s'assit plus confortablement, les mains derrière la nuque. Il semblait réfléchir tandis qu'Aghna attendait qu'il parle. Malgré la faible distance qui les séparait, elle ne se sentait pas oppressée. Elle ne ressentait que la curiosité qui animait le jeune homme et rendait l'Empathe d'autant plus intriguée quant à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

-Déjà, que sais-tu ?

-On m'a brièvement expliquée qui était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je l'ai rencontré plusieurs fois déjà, il veut m'entraîner. On m'a parlée de ses fidèles et qu'une guerre sévissait dans le monde des sorciers. Le Maître veut faire régner les sorciers sur les gens qui n'ont pas de capacité magique. C'est à peu près tout, finit Aghna.

-Autrement dit, tu ne sais rien. Ma mère m'a dit que tu ne connaissais pas l'existence du monde magique puisque tu as vécu en ermite et te croyais moldue. Mais je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point, remarqua-t-il.

Aghna baissa la tête sous les paroles. Elle était certes ignorante mais personne ne souhaitait lui expliquer. Drago sourit à l'air abattu de la jeune femme et se redressa :

-Hey, pas de panique ! Drago est là pour renseigner les jeunes dames en détresse.

L'Empathe sourit devant l'air chevaleresque de Drago. Il semblait engageant et ça la rassura.

-Les jeunes dames en détresse plus âgées que toi ? se moqua Aghna.

Le blond prit un air perplexe à sa phrase et demanda avec une curiosité renouvelée :

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-J'ai trente et un ans déjà, sourit-elle.

Drago écarquilla les yeux et l'observa davantage. Aghna sentit qu'il était choqué d'apprendre qu'elle était plus vieille que lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui disait qu'elle faisait jeune.

-Je te donnais une petite vingtaine, lâcha-t-il, surpris.

-L'avantage, c'est qu'à quarante ans, on m'en donnera trente, osa-t-elle rétorquer avec malice.

L'humour dérida Drago qui rit avant de dévisager à nouveau la jeune femme. Il était vraiment abasourdi par son âge.

-Mon comportement ne correspond pas vraiment non plus à mon âge mais … j'ai vécu seule pendant un moment. C'est pour ça que j'ai fui hier soir … j'ai paniqué, expliqua l'Empathe avec hésitation.

-A la rigueur, je t'aurais prise pour une fille sensible, pas pour une ermite Empathe, nota-t-il.

-J'ai peut-être un peu changé il y a quelques années, remarqua-t-elle d'une voix pensive.

-Greyback ? s'enquit-il avec avidité.

Aghna ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

-Ça a vraiment choqué Narcissa pour qu'elle t'en ait parlé pour me présenter.

-Tu ne le connais pas comme nous le connaissons.

-Sûrement, convint-elle.

Un silence plana quelques instants avant que Drago relance :

-Tu voulais savoir ce qu'étaient les Mangemorts, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui.

Le jeune homme eut un rictus qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace avant de parler.

-Les Mangemorts sont en fait les fidèles du Maître. Mais même si beaucoup d'entre eux lui sont favorables, seul un petit groupe de personnes de confiance sont appelés Mangemorts.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui les différencie ? demanda Aghna avec inquiétude.

-Ça.

Drago remonta la manche gauche de sa cape et dévoila un tatouage d'un noir profond. Aghna écarquilla les yeux et se pencha dessus. Le tatouage représentait une tête de mort dont la langue était en fait un serpent. Elle sursauta violemment lorsque le serpent en question se mut sur le bras blanc du jeune homme. L'image était animée.

-C'est la marque des Ténèbres. Le Maître appose sa marque sur ses plus fidèles Mangemorts. J'en fais parti, souffla-t-il, en fixant le tatouage avec peur.

-Je ne comprends pas. Tu as dit que si je parlais de tes sentiments à un des Mangemorts ici, tu serais en danger. Mais tu es des leurs. Pourquoi s'en prendraient-ils à toi ? murmura d'une voix suraiguë la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme ne la regardait pas. Il fixait la marque noir sur son bras avec un mélange de peur et de dégoût, ce que ressentait parfaitement Aghna. De peur de se faire engloutir dans ses émotions, elle prit délicatement la manche du jeune homme et recouvrit la marque du tissu, sans jamais toucher sa peau. Drago sembla revenir à lui et ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux de la jeune femme. Il était malheureux et ça fit souffrir Aghna.

-Tu as trouvé ma peur et mon manque de courage. Si j'étais vraiment un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, crois-tu que j'aurais peur de le servir ? grimaça-t-il.

Cet argument fit comprendre à la jeune femme que quelque chose de mal se tramait sous le toit de ce Manoir. Drago et sa mère avaient tous deux peurs de quelque chose. Aghna avait vu elle-même ce que le Maître réservait à ses fidèles s'ils désobéissaient. Le Seigneur était inhumain. Ça n'avait rien de sain.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Que veut le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Il te manque beaucoup d'informations pour comprendre le monde magique, soupira-t-il. Et je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de te les dire.

Son sourire avait disparu depuis quelques minutes et une humeur maussade et taciturne venait de prendre place. Aghna se dit qu'elle n'insisterait pas davantage. Peut-être en saurait-elle plus plus tard. Son regard tomba soudain sur la baguette du jeune sorcier qu'il n'avait pas rangé. Elle aurait aimé en posséder une elle aussi.

-Quoi ? demanda abruptement Drago.

Aghna leva les yeux vers lui et se tassa sur elle-même. Il était légèrement en colère. Ses yeux bleu-gris la scrutait avec une méfiance nouvelle.

-Rien … je regardais juste … ta baguette.

Le jeune homme se détendit immédiatement et sourit, soulagé. L'Empathe ne comprit pas ce changement d'humeur. Drago leva sa baguette. Un air concentré se peint sur ses traits alors qu'il agitait sa baguette dans les airs. Soudain, des étincelles rouges surgirent devant eux et explosèrent en de nombreux jeux d'artifices. Aghna écarquilla les yeux à la vue de ces nombreux feux de couleurs rouges. Les étincelles changèrent alors de couleur pour prendre une teinte bleue puis verte. La jeune femme n'avait jamais vu un tel phénomène et observait ces couleurs éclater devant elle avec un émerveillement tout enfantin.

Les étincelles se fanèrent quelques minutes plus tard, laissant le silence prendre place. Aghna se tourna vers Drago avec un immense sourire.

-Tu n'as jamais vu de magie ? demanda-t-il en souriant avec surprise.

-Jamais ! Enfin, si. Le Maître m'a persuadée de son existence à mon arrivée. Il a fait apparaître une immense gerbe de flamme et l'a métamorphosée en eau. C'était … wouah ! s'exclama-t-elle, son air d'enfant toujours présent.

-J'en suis incapable par contre, sourit-il en la voyant aussi heureuse. Il est bien plus puissant que moi. Mais je sais faire d'autres choses.

Levant de nouveau sa baguette, il la pointa vers l'armoire de la jeune femme. D'abord perplexe, elle vit avec incrédulité l'armoire bouger de l'intérieur. Quelque chose vivait dedans. Elle attendit jusqu'à voir la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrir alors doucement. Aghna écarquillait les yeux tandis qu'une de ses robes se penchait tranquillement hors de l'armoire, comme si elle était portée par une femme invisible. La robe bougea, imitant quelqu'un qui regarderait de droite à gauche avant de se faufiler à l'extérieur de la commode en bois. La robe avançait, portée dans les airs. Le jupon de la robe laissait entrevoir des mouvements identiques à des jambes humaines. Aghna sourit devant l'œuvre lorsque la robe la plus luxueuse de son armoire commençait à faire la révérence pour entamer quelques pas de danse, accompagnée des chaussures qui couraient pour se placer sous la robe suspendue dans les airs.

Le spectacle de danse dura quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne fasse semblant de s'écrouler de fatigue sur le canapé près d'Aghna.

-J'adorerais faire aussi de la magie ! s'exclama la jeune femme, toujours aussi émerveillée.

Drago reposa sa baguette sur la table basse en observant Aghna. Elle sentait qu'il était fier de pouvoir l'amuser autant mais toutefois incrédule de créer un tel engouement chez elle. Il était habitué à ce genre de phénomène. Pas elle.

-Tu en fais de la magie et crois bien que j'aimerais bien aussi avoir ta capacité, sourit-il.

-Oh, je ne te le souhaiterais pas, dit-elle en s'imaginant créer des ballets de robes mouvantes.

-Tu es certaine de ne pas savoir faire de magie avec une baguette ?

-Le Maître m'a dit que j'étais seulement Empathe.

Drago plongea dans ses pensées avant de tendre soudainement sa propre baguette vers la jeune femme. Sursautant, Aghna ne comprit que tard la volonté du blond. Ses lèvres formèrent un O en comprenant enfin qu'il souhaitait voir si elle était capable d'une quelconque magie.

Hésitante, l'Empathe prit délicatement la baguette par le manche et l'observa pensivement.

-Tu ressens quelque chose ? s'enquit Drago avec curiosité.

-Euhm … à part ta curiosité maladive, rien. Je suis censée ?

-Ça dépend. Fais un mouvement vers … la table en bois là-bas, désigna-t-il.

La jeune femme regarda la petite table circulaire faite pour porter un vase et fit un moulinet semblable à celui de Drago plus tôt dans la journée. Rien ne se produisit. Le blond lui désigna un autre objet mais la pièce restait telle quelle. Aghna ne retint pas un soupir déçu puis sourit. Elle en avait suffisamment avec sa propre magie sensitive.

-Tant pis. Chacun sa magie, conclut-elle en rendant sa baguette au blond.

Aghna regarda encore les objets qu'elle avait essayé de déplacer lorsque son regard tomba sur le journal de l'Empathe du seizième siècle. Elle se souvint alors de ce qu'elle disait lors de sa rencontre avec l'homme qui devint son Maître. Il lui avait expliquée qu'ils étaient Empathes, mais n'étaient pas des sorciers. Aghna fronça les sourcil en se demandant si tous les Empathes étaient naturellement inaptes à la magie avec une baguette. Peut-être étaient-ils trop différents pour pouvoir utiliser une autre forme de magie que la leur.

Soudain, elle eut une idée. Elle se tourna vers Drago qui continuait de l'observer avec un léger sourire amusé.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Vas-y, répondit-il.

-Est-ce que tu accepterais que je m'entraîne à t'écouter de temps en temps ? proposa-t-elle avec espoir.

-Que tu m'écoutes ? reprit Drago, pas certain d'avoir compris.

-Que je m'entraîne à comprendre tes émotions ? Il faut que je m'améliore et comme tu ne me perturbes pas trop, j'aimerais beaucoup que ce soit toi, expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

-... je ne te perturbe pas ?

-Comme tu ne ressens rien qui me fasse mal, tu es tout désigné.

-Oh.

-Alors, tu veux ?

-J'y gagne quoi ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras, prenant une pose de négociateur.

-Tu ne t'ennuieras plus, sourit-elle.

Il s'affaissa légèrement sur lui-même en pensant qu'effectivement, il passerait peut-être de meilleures vacances.

-Bon, d'accord. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire ?

-J'aimerais pouvoir dire avec précision ce que tu ressens, être capable d'isoler une émotion ou un sentiment en particulier et peut-être pouvoir contrôler ce que tu éprouves, fit-elle en réfléchissant à l'entraînement de la femme du journal.

Le silence de Drago la fit se tourner vers lui. Il la regardait comme si elle était folle. Elle prit un air contrit.

-Je peux normalement faire tout ça mais je n'ai jamais essayé.

-Et tu ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es effrayante avec ça ? s'insurgea-t-il en souriant malgré tout.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil perplexe. Son don était envahissant, peut-être déroutant mais pas effrayant. C'était son rôle à elle d'avoir peur.

-Tu trouves vraiment que je fais peur ?

Le regard de Drago la jaugea de haut en bas et elle ne put empêcher ses joues rouges de brûler sous son examen. Elle se maudit pour avoir oser poser une telle question. Elle baissa les bras et lâcha un bref soupir. L'Empathe se détourna du blond et alla se placer devant une fenêtre, observant distraitement la vue du jardin.

Dans son dos, elle entendit un petit rire narquois surgir. Le jeune homme semblait s'amuser d'elle ne savait quoi.

-C'est vrai que tu n'as absolument rien d'effrayant physiquement. Tu parais bien trop innocente pour faire peur à quelqu'un. Mais c'est justement ça qui rend les gens méfiants. Ton Empathie dévoile de grands secrets que même l'Occlumencie ne parvient pas à cacher. Tu as traversé toutes mes défenses et compris mes sentiments très facilement. Et ça, crois-moi, c'est terrifiant, lui expliqua-t-il avec sérieux.

La jeune femme ne le regarda pas mais s'attrista de cette suspicion qui pesait sur elle. Elle ne cherchait pourtant pas à mal mais comprit que son don était perçu bien différemment suivant la personne en face d'elle.

-Je ne veux de mal à personne, se lamenta-t-elle.

-Que veux-tu en réalité ? Qu'attends-tu de ta vie ? demanda curieusement Drago en s'approchant d'elle pour atteindre la haute fenêtre.

Aghna réfléchit à cette étrange question pourtant bien posée. Elle-même ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Il y a quelques années, elle aurait répondu qu'elle préférait vivre loin de tout avec ses bouquins. Plus tard, la jeune femme aurait souhaité une vie avec Fenrir. Maintenant qu'elle savait que sa capacité était une réalité et non un délire de ses perceptions, elle ne savait plus vraiment. Surtout que sa situation l'effrayait quelque peu.

-Tout de suite, je te répondrais que je souhaite comprendre et maîtriser mon Empathie le mieux possible. Mais si ça doit passer par ma souffrance, j'aurais plutôt envie de me terrer chez moi. Je sais malgré ça que j'ai la capacité d'aider beaucoup de gens. Mais ma douleur serait nécessaire. Et je suis trop égoïste pour vendre mon bonheur pour celui des autres, répondit-elle lentement, essayant de faire disparaître la peur dans sa voix.

Drago ne répondit pas. Le silence plana plusieurs secondes avant que la jeune femme n'en soit gênée. Elle regarda le blond à côté d'elle et sursauta en voyant qu'il l'observait sans vergogne. Elle remarqua en même temps qu'il était bien plus grand qu'elle d'au moins deux têtes, ce qui la fit se sentir ridiculement petite. Elle lui rendit son regard, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

-Je réalise que pour rien au monde je ne voudrais avoir ta vie. Trop compliquée, expliqua Drago en lâchant un rire bref.

Aghna baissa les yeux et reporta son regard sur l'herbe verte du domaine. L'image lui rappela le jardin que Narcissa lui avait montrée. Elle se demanda si le jeune homme accepterait de l'y conduire.

-Drago ?

-Hum ?

Elle se tourna vers lui en le suppliant du regard avec une moue d'enfant.

-Tu voudrais bien m'accompagner au jardin figé qui se trouve derrière le Manoir ? Narcissa ne veut pas que je me déplace seule ici.

Son expression fit sourire le jeune homme qui acquiesça. Pourtant, il retourna sur le canapé en lui désignant la table basse sur laquelle reposait un plateau garni de nourriture pour deux personnes.

-On mange avant et je t'y conduis, parce que moi je crève de faim.

La jeune femme sourit avec reconnaissance au jeune blond. Sa spontanéité et son naturel lui permettaient de se détendre et la rassurait. Une fois les jeunes gens rassasiés, Drago ouvrit la porte pour emmener Aghna au jardin. Cependant, elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de la chambre et resta perplexe un moment.

-Tu viens ? demanda Drago, étonné de son arrêt.

Aghna prit les pans de sa robe et la releva de façon à exposer ses pieds nus. Elle offrit un regard implorant au jeune homme en disant d'une voix triste :

-Je peux y aller pieds nus ? J'ai mal aux pieds avec les chaussures à talons.

D'abord étonné, Drago éclata de rire en acquiesçant. Ravie, la jeune femme alla tout de même chercher son châle noir qu'elle posa sur ses épaules avant de suivre le blond toujours hilare dans le couloir. La longueur de la robe masquerait sa chaire dévoilée de toute façon. Personne ne verrait rien.

Le trajet fut bref quoiqu'entrecoupé par le rire du jeune homme qui ne se remettait pas de l'attitude enfantine de la jeune femme. Le carrelage glacial sous ses plantes de pieds lui procurait le meilleur des baumes. Elle souriait tandis qu'elle savourait sa liberté retrouvée. Elle appréciait toujours rester enfermée chez elle, à l'abri mais l'air libre qu'elle redécouvrit en traversant la baie vitrée la fit frissonner de joie. Sa tresse s'évada de son épaule sous le vent léger tandis que la jeune femme s'avançait avec plaisir sur un chemin pavé. Se retournant, elle vit Drago la suivre avec un rictus narquois sur les lèvres. Elle lui sourit en retour et continua de déambuler dans les chemins entourés de massifs d'amarantes, de parterres de fraises et d'arbres débordants de fleurs de cerisiers et d'oranges. Dénichant un banc, Aghna alla s'y asseoir avec hâte en dévorant des yeux les clématites d'un bleu profond escalader un muret en pierre grise.

-En plus de la magie, tu n'as jamais vu de fleurs j'imagine, railla Drago en la voyant scruter les plantes.

-Si, si, mais pas en aussi grande quantité. J'ai l'habitude des forêts et les fleurs ont dû mal à survivre sous l'ombre des arbres, fit-elle sans percevoir la moquerie du jeune homme.

Aghna plongea ses pieds nus et glacés dans l'herbe humide. Elle préférait nettement se balader sans chaussures.

Soudain désireuse d'engager la conversation, la jeune femme releva la tête vers le blond et embraya :

-Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais interne dans une école de magie.

-C'est exact.

-Comment ça se passe là-bas ? Qu'est-ce que tu étudies ?

-Oh, vaste question.

Drago lui sourit en s'approchant pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Alors, il commença à parler de ses cours qui subjuguèrent Aghna comme la divination ou la métamorphose. Il lui apprit le nom et la personnalité souvent médiocre d'après lui de ses professeurs. Le jeune homme lui parla de la répartition des Maisons en quatre catégories.

La jeune femme se demanda un instant où elle aurait pu se trouver si elle avait été capable d'utiliser une baguette magique mais réalisa qu'elle aurait probablement été envoyée à Poufsouffle, les autres Maisons ne lui correspondant pas. Drago continua en lui parlant de ses amis. Les noms de Blaise et Pansy revenaient souvent et la jeune femme comprit en écoutant à la fois ses émotions et son récit que la tendresse que portait le blond en lui était dirigée pour cette jeune Pansy Parkinson. Il y était très attaché. Par la suite, il lui narra quelques anecdotes les concernant tous les trois et fit mention d'élèves qu'il n'appréciait absolument pas. Aghna sourit en l'écoutant. Il détestait la plupart d'entre eux et en jalousait certain. Il lui parla particulièrement d'un groupe de trois personnes appartenant à la Maison rivale, Gryffondor. Elle ne retint que les surnoms d'une Miss-je-sais-tout, d'une belette et d'un balafré, et comprit qu'il abhorrait tant ces gens qu'il ne les nommerait même pas.

L'après-midi passa ainsi sous le récit du blond, ravi de partager sa rancune concernant ces personnes haïes et sa joie de retrouver l'école de magie dans deux semaines.

-J'ai l'impression que tu préfères nettement être à l'école que chez toi, dans ce Manoir, remarqua Aghna avec douceur.

Drago perdit de sa fougue et grimaça. Aghna se mordit les lèvres en sentant qu'elle venait de plomber l'engouement du blond avec cette remarque mal placée.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, s'excusa-t-elle en détournant le regard sur une rose blanche.

-Tu as raison. Je préfère être là-bas plutôt qu'ici, avoua-t-il sans la regarder.

La jeune femme l'observa à la dérobée et sentit soudain la peur qu'il terrait au fond de lui réapparaître à l'image de celle de Narcissa. L'Empathe voulut s'éloigner mais au lieu de ça, le blond parla.

-A l'école, je ne suis qu'un élève parmi d'autres et nous ne sommes que des grands gamins. Pas des enfants mais pas encore des adultes non plus. C'est bien plus facile là-bas, marmonna-t-il à voix basse, l'esprit distrait.

Aghna ne dit rien. Elle comprenait bien son envie de n'être qu'un enfant, ayant elle-même eut envie de ne pas grandir trop vite mais ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, c'était qu'il avait aussi bien peur pour lui que pour sa mère et ce sentiment ne fit que confirmer l'idée que Drago aimait sa mère plus que quiconque.

Lorsque quelques gouttes de pluie tombèrent du ciel pour atterrirent sur le nez d'Aghna, Drago leva les yeux et décréta qu'il serait préférable de rentrer s'abriter. La jeune femme l'ignora et laissa l'eau glisser sur son visage, lentement.

-Viens, tu vas finir trempée, la pressa-t-il en se levant.

Aghna ne bougea pas du banc et commença à rire en voyant le blond l'observer comme si elle était folle. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle cligna des paupières lorsqu'une goutte s'écrasa sur sa pupille. Elle adorait l'eau. La pluie prit plus d'ampleur et Drago lui lança qu'il allait s'abriter, la laissant seule sur le banc. Aghna perdit son sourire à sa fuite mais le retrouva bien vite en sentant l'eau s'écouler davantage sur son visage et humidifier sa robe. Euphorique, le sol trempé et les cheveux collants, elle se leva du banc blanc pour s'enfoncer davantage dans le jardin, trottinant doucement.

La pluie clapotaient encore davantage sur la pierre des chemins et sur l'herbe verte et grasse. L'Empathe trempa ses pieds dans une flaque nouvellement formée et souleva légèrement sa robe pour éviter quand même de la salir avec la boue. Avec surprise, elle atteint finalement, derrière un bosquet d'hortensias violets un petit cours d'eau qui ruisselait joyeusement dans une cavité creusée dans la roche grisâtre. La pluie vint le grossir davantage et Aghna ne put s'empêcher de sourire de contentement en sentant son corps trempé par l'eau du ciel. Elle plongea un de ses pieds plein de boue dans l'eau du ruisseau et se délecta de la fraîcheur. Le temps gris et maussade la rendait d'ordinaire triste, mais lorsque la pluie s'abattait sur terre, l'euphorie la gagnait et elle passait ses journées sous les trombes d'eau.

Sentant sa longue tresse collée à son dos, elle la prit et dénoua avec précaution le ruban vert de ses cheveux pour les laisser libre. Le ruban dans les mains, la jeune femme entreprit de faire le tour du jardin figé, éclairé par la luminosité nouvelle offerte par les gouttes de pluies sur les plantes luxuriantes. Lorsqu'enfin, la pluie froide et lourde diminua jusqu'à disparaître, Aghna se dirigea vers le Manoir. Elle retrouva le chemin et s'approcha de la baie vitrée, apercevant Drago derrière.

Lorsqu'il la vit, il se rua vers elle.

-Mais pourquoi tu restes dehors ? Regarde-toi, tu es trempée !

Aghna baissa les yeux sur sa robe et la vit qui collait à ses jambes. Le châle noir sur ses épaules la noyait sous l'eau qui l'imprégnait. Elle frissonna doucement et sourit gentiment au blond devant elle.

-J'ai l'habitude, ne t'inquiète pas comme ça. Tu devrais même essayer un jour. Par contre, je risque grandement de mettre de l'eau partout sur mon chemin. Chez moi, ça ne me dérange pas mais comme je ne suis qu'une invité ici …

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire pour essayer de faire décolérer le jeune homme ahuri par son attitude. Il sembla hésiter puis finalement soupira en secouant la tête.

-Rentre. Je t'autorise à mettre de l'eau partout, grommela-t-il.

La jeune femme lâcha un rire sous son grognement et rentra dans le Manoir. Elle se rendit alors compte que sa robe et ses manches collaient complètement son corps. Des gouttes d'eau s'évadaient parfois des vêtements engorgés pour dévaler ses jambes ou ses bras, baignant joyeusement le sol. Ses cheveux aussi s'étaient plaqués sur son visage et sur son dos, formant des serpents d'eau de pluie qui coulaient en de petits ruisseaux jusqu'au sol. Drago allait adorer.

-Allez, on retourne dans ta chambre et je nettoie tes bêtises derrière toi, marmonna le blond en voyant les quantités d'eau qu'elle amenait avec elle.

Aghna ne dit rien mais sentit son agacement. Elle se fit toute petite et, remontant sur ses jambes le tissu de sa robe pour éviter les catastrophes aquatiques, elle chemina vers les escaliers.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? s'exclama une voix qui surgit par une porte dérobée.

Aghna fit volte-face et son regard croisa celui de Tess, accompagnée de Fenrir. Lorsqu'elle sentit leurs regards éberlués sur elle, elle rougit violemment avec l'impression cruelle de se donner en spectacle. Elle se tassa sur elle-même et voulut s'expliquer lorsque la voix de Fenrir claqua dans l'air :

-Tu as recommencé ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui tandis que Drago et Tess les observaient avec un air surpris. Aghna rougit sous le regard colérique de Fenrir. Sa présence la perturbait énormément et elle n'était pas du tout préparée à tomber sur lui.

Au début de leur relation, la jeune femme lui avait dit et montré de nombreuses fois qu'elle préférait rester sous la pluie qu'abriter lors de petits déluges comme celui-ci. D'abord amusé, l'homme brun avait vite déchanté en voyant les conséquences de ses petite virées sous l'eau. La jeune femme tombait très facilement malade, n'ayant pas la chance d'avoir une constitution très solide et ses bronchites chroniques agacèrent rapidement son compagnon qui la réprimandait et l'empêchait de sortir par temps de pluie. Aghna avait vite abdiqué mais était peinée de ne pouvoir aller dehors.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a recommencé ? s'enquit Tess d'une petite voix innocente et curieuse.

Fenrir la dévisageait toujours avec un air mauvais qui fit frémir la jeune femme et la rendit à la fois honteuse et chagrinée de le voir en colère contre elle. Elle abhorrait le contrarier.

-Elle adore sortir dehors quand il pleut à torrent, expliqua-t-il durement en désignant la pluie qui retombait à grosses gouttes.

Aghna le remarqua aussi et observa la pluie avec avidité. Mais toute envie s'était enfuie sous la colère de Fenrir. Elle baissa la tête.

-Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, marmonna Tess sans comprendre.

-Le problème, c'est qu'elle tombe gravement malade. Tu restes une inconsciente, l'agressa-t-il en s'approchant tout près d'elle pour la surplomber. Tu …

-Fenrir, le coupa-t-elle, la vois tremblotante. Arrête de me prendre pour une enfant, s'il te plaît.

L'homme plissa les yeux sous la petite rebuffade à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. La jeune Empathe ne répliquait jamais auparavant. Cinq années de plus lui avaient offert la faible force de se redresser sous les brimades de Fenrir. Mais sa voix chevrotante ne berna personne. Cet homme l'impressionnait toujours autant.

-J'arrêterais de te prendre pour une enfant le jour où tu auras grandi, Aghna, lui souffla-t-il, mauvais.

Les sanglots qui bloquaient sa gorge nouée par la tristesse et le stress de revoir l'homme qu'elle avait aimé éclatèrent soudainement. Elle baissa brutalement la tête, les joues rougies par la gêne d'être ainsi exposée et rabaissée. Aghna sentit de brusques larmes traverser la barrière de ses paupières closes et recula sous la pression invisible que Fenrir exerçait sur elle.

Ignorant tout le monde, elle se détourna rapidement et marcha le plus vite possible dans le long couloir. La honte lui lacérait la poitrine tandis que la peine labourait son cœur. Elle ne sentait même plus le froid qui ruisselait à travers l'eau sur son corps, tant l'humiliation qu'elle venait d'essuyer lui réchauffait le sang. Courant au virage, elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers de bois précieux pour déboucher dans son couloir. Elle trouva sa chambre, l'ouvrit et claqua la porte pour pleurer toute sa tristesse.

La jeune femme respira longuement pour se reprendre, malmenée par les paroles de Fenrir. Elle était toujours aussi sensible et affronter cet homme était tout simplement impossible pour elle Aghna se força à se calmer et alla se changer pour quelque chose de sec.

En retournant dans la chambre, Aghna entendit quelques faibles échos qu'elle ne comprenait pas et tomba sur Tess, debout et bras croisés dans le dos. L'Empathe lui sourit doucement à travers ses larmes et renifla un peu. La jeune louve sembla chercher ses mots, indécise quant à sa présence et se lança :

-Je t'avouerai que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire pour te consoler, s'excusa-t-elle avec un regard gêné.

Aghna frotta son visage chaud d'avoir pleurer et inspira plus profondément et s'emmitouffla dans les couvertures de laine. Ses yeux étaient secs désormais mais la jeune femme s'était vue dans le miroir. Elle avait les yeux gonflés et clairs, le nez et les joues tout rouges tandis que ses lèvres avaient pris une teinte carmine. Maintenant, la fatigue alourdissait ses yeux.

Tess l'observa avec un sourire et fouilla dans sa poche gonflée d'un objet qu'Aghna ne voyait pas. Lorsque la brune sortit l'objet, elle le tendit à l'Empathe, éberluée par ce cadeau. Tess avait dans sa main une pomme de pin marron et bien ouverte. Incrédule, elle la prit et la retourna pour l'ausculter sous tous les angles.

-C'est Fenrir qui te l'a donnée ? demanda Aghna en connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Oui. Quand tu es partie, il a râlé et il est parti. Il était d'une humeur ! Il est revenu en me disant d'aller te voir pour te donner ça, expliqua la jeune femme sans comprendre.

Aghna sourit malgré la tristesse qu'avaient engendrée les paroles de Fenrir. Elle se frotta le visage, lasse, et caressa pensivement la pomme de pin.

-J'ai toujours aimé les pommes de pin, marmonna-t-elle en riant d'elle.

-Ah. Et pourquoi il t'en a donnée une ? s'enquit-elle avec curiosité.

L'Empathe sourit doucement et posa délicatement la pomme de pin sur le matelas.

-Il demande pardon.

-Drôle de façon, jugea Tess en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

-Il n'a jamais été capable de le faire de vive voix, convint-elle avant d'ajouter pour expliquer son geste. Considère la pomme de pin comme un bouquet de fleurs non périssable.

Le regard de Tess s'illumina de compréhension et commença à trouver le geste attendrissant avant de se plonger dans ses propres réflexions.

La jeune Empathe se souvenait toujours du moment où il avait commencé à lui en offrir, que ce soit pour la consoler ou pour signifier qu'il était désolé. Peu importait la raison. Il savait qu'elle aimait les sapins pleins d'épines ainsi que leurs pommes de pin. La jeune femme cherchaient toujours à trouver la plus jolie et ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'emmener chez elle. Quand Fenrir était entré dans sa vie, il s'était mis à l'amadouer en lui apportant des pommes de pin à son tour. Puis, le geste était devenu un symbole tacite de réconciliation. Aghna cherchait toujours à éviter un conflit mais l'homme brun était très impulsif et facilement colérique. Pour se faire pardonner, il avait trouvé l'idée de lui offrir une pomme de pin.

La jeune femme sourit au souvenir plaisant et se demanda soudainement pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec elle. Il l'avait laissée tomber et n'était plus jamais revenu, prétextant la lassitude du quotidien auquel Aghna s'était pourtant parfaitement accommodée. Le cadeau de Fenrir était un trop gros rappel de leur vie à deux pour paraître innocent. S'il en avait vraiment eu marre d'elle, il n'aurait pas chercher à se faire pardonner aujourd'hui.

-Il a peut-être l'air d'être un gros dur mais en fait … il est mignon avec sa compagne, déclara Tess en affichant un grand sourire à la pomme de pin.

Aghna haussa un sourcil mi-amusé, mi-incrédule au terme qu'elle lui attribua.

-Je ne suis pas sa compagne.

Tess fut à son tour incrédule et fixa la jeune femme devant elle.

-Il nous a dit pourtant que tu avais été sa compagne il y a quelques années, expliqua-t-elle.

-Oui, mais depuis il a rompu. Nous étions fiancés et il s'est ravisé, dit Aghna en ignorant la vague de peine qui lui agrippa la gorge.

Tess avait la bouche entrouverte et ne savait plus que dire. Elle dévisageait la jeune femme sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait visiblement. Aghna à ce moment eut la furieuse envie de pouvoir savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Être sourde l'handicapait et lui manquait visiblement.

-Mais c'est un cadeau de cour, ça, s'exclama la brune en désignant la pomme de pin entre elles.

-Un quoi ? s'enquit Aghna en se demandant si elles parlaient de la même chose.

La jeune brune éclata subitement de rire et s'affala sur le matelas sous l'œil perdu d'Aghna. Elles ne se comprenaient pas et ça l'amusait grandement. Tess se calma enfin et jeta un autre regard à la jeune femme devant elle.

-Explique moi, sourit Tess.

-Et bien … il y a cinq ans j'étais la fiancée de Fenrir. Il m'avait demandée en mariage. J'avais accepté mais quelques semaines plus tard, il m'a quittée. Je ne l'ai revu qu'il y a cinq jours. C'est tout, acheva Aghna.

Tess fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait ne pas comprendre quelque chose.

-Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-Euh … me quitter ?

-Non. Te demander en mariage ? reprit Tess en plissant les yeux et la bouche en une moue boudeuse.

La question choqua Aghna et la fit se braquer.

-Je ne sais pas moi, répondit-elle en l'observant sur la défensive.

Sa réponse sèche fit sursauter Tess qui sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de demander car elle se reprit vite.

-Pardon, pardon ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Je me suis mal exprimée. Ce n'est pas qu'il t'ait demandée en mariage qui me choque mais la façon dont il a voulu se lier à toi !

Aghna se détendit en comprenant qu'elles s'étaient encore mal-entendues. Elle fut curieuse cependant de ce qui tracassait Tess.

-Je ne comprends rien du tout.

-C'est normal, sourit piteusement la jeune brune. Tu n'es pas un loup garou et tu n'es pas habituée à nos coutumes. J'aurais dû m'en souvenir. Chez nous, on parle de compagne et de compagnon pour désigner un couple. Lorsqu'un mâle veut s'unir à une femelle, il doit la séduire et la persuader qu'il sera un bon compagnon pour elle. Pour ça, ils utilisent souvent des cadeaux de cour. Ce ne sont en fait que des objets qu'on offre à l'hypothétique compagne. Ça peut être de simples objets du quotidien ou des choses plus rares et précieuses. Peu importe, le but étant de faire plaisir à la compagne.

-Vous parlez de mâle et de femelle ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Nos gênes nous rendent parfois davantage animal qu'humain, dit-elle en souriant. Particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agit des compagnons.

Tess s'arrêta un instant pour laisser du temps à Aghna. La jeune femme trouva que le processus rappelait la façon de séduire des gens il y a quelques siècles. La jeune Empathe commença à faire le lien avec le comportement de Fenrir.

-Si la femme accepte les avances, le couple est alors officialisé par le chef de meute en une petite cérémonie et les déclare compagnons. S'en suit la nuit nuptiale…

Tess ne termina pas sa phrase mais rougit à la place. Aghna sourit devant sa gêne, sachant pertinemment qu'elle rougissait aussi.

-Et si la femme refuse ? relança l'Empathe, en se raclant la gorge.

-Alors rien. Elle refuse et l'homme doit cesser de lui faire la cour. Parfois, il arrive que certains mâles trop orgueilleux refusent de laisser tomber mais l'Alpha est dans l'obligation de les empêcher. J'ai déjà entendu parler de mâles qui ont été jusqu'à tuer la femelle qu'ils désiraient par dépit. Elles ne voulaient pas d'eux et ils n'ont pas supporté le rejet, expliqua Tess avec détachement.

-Ils ont été jusqu'à les tuer ? répéta Aghna, choquée par de telles extrémités.

La brune reporta son attention sur elle, le regard plein de sérieux.

-Oui. Ils ne voulaient pas les voir avec un autre mâle qu'eux. C'est pour ça qu'en général, les femmes prennent le temps pour à la fois, voir si l'homme qui tente de les séduire est un possible compagnon mais aussi pour savoir s'il ne sera pas violent en cas de refus.

-Ah.

Le comportement emporté des loup garous expliquait nettement le caractère de Fenrir. Étant lui-même un loup, elle se doutait désormais qu'il pouvait être dangereux. Aghna comprit à l'entente de Tess que l'homme brun avait suivi la tradition des loups bien qu'elle n'en comprenne pas le processus. Il lui avait offert quelques objets d'ailleurs tels que les pommes de pin ainsi que son collier, son ruban vert et de nombreuses fleurs des champs. Ces cadeaux simples l'avaient ravie, se souvint-elle en souriant légèrement.

-Et dans le cas où l'homme se rétracte ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Le visage de Tess se meut en une grimace perplexe qui amusa la jeune femme. Elle réfléchissait et semblait confrontée à un problème.

-Et bien, normalement, ça n'arrive pas. Si un mâle décide de faire la cour à une femelle, les deux issues possibles sont l'acceptation ou le refus de la femelle. Qu'un mâle se rétracte … non, c'est presque impossible. Ça voudrait dire qu'il n'était pas sérieux et dans ce cas, la femme serait humiliée. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'un homme ose faire ça car ils prennent très au sérieux l'union. L'espérance de vie des sorciers et des loups passe généralement la centaine d'année. Un loup est un animal grégaire et même s'il vit en meute, la solitude lui pèse rapidement. Jamais un loup ou une louve ne jouerait avec l'union.

L'espérance de vie des êtres magiques la sciait. Un homme en bonne santé était déjà chanceux d'aller à quatre-vingt-dix ans. Elle essaya d'imaginer Tess à cet âge et grimaça. Non, elle allait oublier l'image qu'elle venait de créer dans son esprit.

-On peut changer de compagnon en cours de route ? demanda-t-elle en imaginant Fenrir avec une autre femme.

-C'est possible uniquement dans le cas où un des deux compagnons décède. Alors, celui restant à le droit légitime de se chercher un autre compagnon … même si certains loups voient ce comportement d'un très mauvais œil. Question de fidélité.

-Une femme peut faire la cour à un homme ? relança curieusement Aghna.

Tess sourit à cette suggestion.

-Oui, mais c'est plus rare que l'inverse. En général, ce sont les mâles qui sont les dominants bien qu'il existe des femelles dominantes. J'ai déjà rencontré une fois des compagnons où la femelle dominait. C'était très amusant !

Aghna sourit devant la malice de la jeune femme.

-Tu avais bien dans l'idée que Fenrir me voulait pour compagne tout à l'heure ?

-Oui. Il t'a désignée comme telle lorsque je t'ai rencontrée. Je n'ai pas insisté pour en savoir plus parce que ça aurait été malvenu de ma part. Mais de mon point de vue de loup, c'est évident. Il t'a fait la cour il y a cinq ans. Les pommes de pin en sont la preuve, fit Tess en observant avec ravissement la pomme de pin.

-Oh, souffla la jeune femme. Et comment expliques-tu son départ ?

La jeune brune leva les yeux au plafond et observa les arabesques incrustés sur la pierre. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de donner son avis.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est quasiment impossible qu'un mâle joue avec une femelle. L'inverse est vrai aussi. Selon moi, il ne t'a pas quittée. Tu es toujours sa compagne.

-Mais il n'y a eu aucune cérémonie, remarqua-t-elle, pensive.

-Quand une femelle accepte, c'est tout comme. La cérémonie vient officialiser le couple et signifier aux autres membres de la meute que les compagnons unis sont pris. Tu ne fais pas partie d'une meute … ce qui expliquerait en fait qu'il ait voulu se marier, comprit soudain Tess en levant un doigt savant au plafond.

-Ça faisait office de cérémonie, souffla-t-elle en fixant la pomme de pin.

-Probablement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est parti mais il ne t'a pas abandonnée. Tu es toujours à lui. Enfin de son point de vue et si je ne me trompe pas, se rattrapa-t-elle.

La conversation fit soupirer Aghna. Elle posa son visage dans ses mains en coupe et réfléchit. Elle aurait tout fait pour garder Fenrir auprès d'elle auparavant mais son départ l'avait plus que refroidie. De plus, ce que lui expliquait Tess la rendait à la fois choquée de leurs traditions et énervée de n'avoir pas été mise au courant de la nature de son ancien fiancé. Si elle l'avait su, il lui aurait nécessairement expliqué son comportement ainsi que ses étranges départs inexpliqués. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle connaissait toute la vérité, que devait-elle faire à propos de lui ? Et Fenrir, qu'allait-il faire ?

-Quoique …

La jeune femme regarda Tess, absorbée par ses pensées en regardant la pomme de pin.

-A quoi tu penses ? l'encouragea Aghna.

-Et bien … je me demande s'il n'essaie pas plutôt de te refaire la cour.

-Pourquoi ? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

La brune leva les yeux vers elle.

-Parce qu'il t'a offert une pomme de pin. Tu avais accepté de l'épouser mais rien n'avait été fait, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Non, il est parti avant.

-Donc … comme tu n'es pas vraiment sa compagne officielle …

-Il voudrait que j'accepte de nouveau ? hésita l'Empathe.

-Peut-être, acquiesça Tess en haussant les épaules.

-C'est compliqué ! s'exclama Aghna, la mine boudeuse et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Tess rit de bon cœur à sa remarque.

-Je vais devoir te laisser. Je n'aurais pas dû rester aussi longtemps, grimaça-t-elle en voyant l'heure avancée et la nuit prête à tomber.

-Merci … pour les explications.

-Pas de soucis ! J'essaierais de revenir, lui promit Tess en s'éloignant vers la porte.

Aghna la salua et soupira lorsqu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre la chamboulait énormément. La jeune Empathe se souvint de la période où Fenrir envahissait quasiment son espace vital. Si dans un premier temps, ses visites étaient espacées, il avait fini par venir tous les jours la voir. Au début, ça l'avait beaucoup inquiétée qu'un inconnu empiète chez elle. Elle ne voulait rien de lui. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier les moments où il était là. Ainsi, Aghna renouait progressivement avec sa vie sociale enterrée et n'était pas dérangée par ces émotions qui la perturbaient.

Accepterait-elle une nouvelle relation avec lui s'il envisageait la chose ? La jeune femme grimaça en se souvenant du mal qu'il lui avait fait en reprenant sa promesse de mariage. Elle se doutait qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour un homme comme lui. Mais si Tess avait raison, elle aurait peut-être une nouvelle chance avec lui tout en ayant connaissance de tous les aspects de sa vie tels que sa magie ou sa lycanthropie.

La jeune femme sentit le stress de sa situation grimper en elle. Déjà, lorsqu'il essayait de l'amadouer cinq ans auparavant, Aghna avait peur de déplaire ou même de s'engager où que ce soit avec lui. Sa seule amitié l'avait terrifiée. Le même sentiment revenait et elle détestait ça. Soupirant, elle alla manger le plateau froid sur la table basse et partit se coucher, la peur au ventre et la pomme de pin posée soigneusement sur sa table de chevet.

* * *

**Alors, ça donne quoi ? Je n'ai pas encore fait de "retrouvailles" Fenrir/Aghna, j'attends encore. Hehe**


End file.
